


Rudelbildung

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es ist nicht ein großer Moment, der sein Leben auf den Kopf stellt – bei Pascal sind es mehrere. Erst die Verletzung, dann die Hiobsbotschaft, dass er nie wieder Profifußball spielen wird... Aber dafür gibt es auch den Moment, in dem Roman eine Idee für einen Neuanfang hat – die Idee mit der Rudelbildung.





	1. Schweigen ist Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hier haben wir eine Wunschgeschichte! Sammy123 hat sich etwas mit Stürki und Kindern gewünscht, ich habe diesen Wunsch sehr gerne erfüllt – und sehr viele Worte dafür benötigt. Whoops.  
> Das ist also die Geschichte, die ich schon ein paar Mal angekündigt habe. Es hat etwas gedauert, sie zu schreiben – mit dem Hochladen musste ich allerdings noch länger warten. An und für sich könnte man diese Geschichte als Fortsetzung zu „Zwei Hasen(jahre)“ sehen – man muss die Hasen nicht kennen, um „Rudelbildung“ zu lesen, aber man sollte die Hasen komplett gelesen haben, bevor man „Rudelbildung“ (zumindest spätere Kapitel) liest, weil dort Dinge vorkommen, die Details von den Hasen verraten. Jetzt passt es aber ganz gut – bis hier die kritischen Kapitel kommen, habe ich die Hasen fertig gepostet \o/  
> „Rudelbildung“ ist... ein Auf und Ab. Kommen Roman und Pascal bei mir sonst recht ungeschoren davon, musste ich sie diesmal leiden lassen. Vor allem Pascal, dessen Verletzung zum Glück nur meiner Fantasie entspringt. „Rudelbildung“ ist also ein „Was wäre, wenn...?“ - und deshalb höre ich auf, hier Volksreden zu halten und lasse euch lesen, was nun wäre, wenn... :D
> 
> Viel Spaß! ♥

**Wortzahl:** 30.645  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Familie, Romanze

~*~*~

Schritte auf dem Flur. Endlich.

Pascal klappt seine Zeitschrift so um, damit der Artikel, den er als letztes gelesen hat, außen ist und er ihn somit problemlos wiederfindet, dann legt er das Heft auf den Nachttisch. Es ist ein Artikel über Roman, natürlich, etwas anderes liest er in den Sportzeitschriften meistens nicht mehr.  
Dann öffnet sich die Türe und der Mann von dem Artikel kommt herein. Er hat sich bereits umgezogen, trägt nur noch ein eher enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine farblich passende, ebenso knappe Unterhose. Einen schönen Mann hat er sich ausgesucht, wirklich. Das stellt Pascal immer wieder fest, das stellt Pascal auch heute fest. Diese Muskeln, sein hübsches Gesicht... Es ist eben das Gesamtpaket Roman Bürki.

Roman schließt die Türe hinter sich, schließt damit gewissermaßen die Türe hinter einem anstrengenden Tag. Heute war es besonders turbulent und verdammt, Pascal ist echt froh, dass er im Bett liegt und dass Roman sich endlich zu ihm gesellt.  
Die Matratze senkt sich, als Roman am Fußende aufs Bett steigt. Er krabbelt von dort aus zwischen Pascals Beinen nach oben, ganz geschmeidig, fast wie ein schwarzer Panther.  
Pascal lächelt.

Endlich.

Romans Finger streichen über sein Gesicht. Streichen über seine Wangen ganz sacht nach oben, bis sie sich an die Bügel seiner Brille legen und er sie behutsam abnimmt.  
Pascal streicht träge durch Romans Haare.

„Ich dachte, du magst meine Brille.“  
„Und wie. Aber jetzt...“

Wie in Zeitlupe beugt Roman sich nach vorne. Pascals Blick richtet sich nach unten, auf Romans Lippen, die sich seinen nähern. Verdammt, er sehnt sich so sehr nach dem Kuss, doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen hält ihn davon ab, einfach den Abstand zu überbrücken und sich zu holen, was er will. Er wartet einfach ab.  
Ihre Beziehung hat inzwischen schon mehrere Jahre auf dem Buckel. Die Spannung, das Verlangen, die Liebe sind trotzdem noch da. Und es ist irgendwie unglaublich, dass er immer noch so sehr auf Roman steht, dass er in all den Jahren immer auf Roman stand und es keinen anderen für ihn gab.  
Allerdings muss er zugeben, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr auf den Roman aus ihrer Anfangszeit stehen würde. Wenn ihm ein Mann begegnen würde, der wie der Roman von damals ist oder wenn der Roman von damals mit einer Zeitmaschine im Hier und Jetzt auftauchen würde, wäre das nichts für ihn. Er braucht seinen aktuellen Roman und es ist schön, dass sie sich beide zwar weiterentwickelt haben, aber eben zueinander passend.

Roman geht es ähnlich wie ihm, das ist offensichtlich. Er schafft es nicht, den Abstand lange aufrecht zu erhalten – nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit bewegt er sich weiter nach vorne und seine Lippen legen sich ganz sanft auf Pascals, hauchen einen Kuss nach dem anderen darauf.  
Das stoppt jedoch nicht Pascals Redebedürfnis. Er nuschelt einfach gegen Romans Lippen.

„Geh' nicht mehr.“

Romans Hand rutscht zwischen Pascals Körper und die Rückwand des Betts, sie legt sich auf seinen Rücken und er zieht ihn so näher an sich. Dabei vertieft er den Kuss, lässt seine Zunge über Pascals Lippen tanzen, bevor sie in seinen Mund wandert.  
Erst danach antwortet er und verdammt, er steht so sehr auf dieses raue Wispern, das ein bisschen mehr ist als ein Flüstern, aber eben auch ein bisschen weniger als normales Sprechen.

„Okay. Ich schicke eine Strohpuppe zum Champions-League-Spiel übermorgen.“

Pascal weiß, dass Roman sich nicht damit über ihn lustig macht. Er wäre gerne auch jede Nacht zuhause, aber vor Auswärtsspielen muss er nun mal im Hotel übernachten. Und die Länderspielpausen erst...  
Es ist nicht so, dass er ohne Roman nicht kann. Doch mit Roman ist es einfach viel besser.

„Gute Idee.“

Sie grinsen sich an, dann nimmt Roman den Kuss wieder auf. Währenddessen zieht er Pascal etwas weiter nach unten, so dass er ihn auf die Matratze drücken kann.  
Ja, da hat definitiv noch jemand Sehnsucht. Ist nicht unbedingt immer so, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn Roman eine Nacht außer Haus verbracht hat, übereinander herfallen, aber... Oft. Es ist oft so. Zumindest genießt Pascal es danach immer noch mehr, Roman neben sich im Bett zu haben.

So auch heute wieder. Wie soll er auch anders, wenn Romans Finger über seine Seiten tanzen, seine Hände seine Hüfte packen, während er seinen Hals küsst? Momente wie diese zeigen einfach, wie unglaublich gut es ist, Roman bei sich zu haben, bei sich im Bett zu haben.  
Ja, jetzt wäre alles echt schön. Zumindest solange, bis sie von dem Geräusch einer Sirene unterbrochen werden.

Roman lässt den Kopf direkt neben Pascals auf das Kissen sacken, er stöhnt. Und Pascal versteht ihn verdammt gut.  
Heute nicht mehr, Mann. Heute will er einfach nur noch im Bett liegen, sich von Roman verführen lassen und danach schlafen. Mehr nicht.  
Er hat nur leider keine Wahl.

Pascal grinst leicht, als er Romans Hinterkopf tätschelt.

„Du wolltest das.“

Die Antwort kommt umgehend und das ist nicht wirklich überraschend, schließlich führen sie ähnliche Diskussionen öfter, wenn sie derart unterbrochen werden.

„Neee. Lüg' nicht. Das warst ganz klar du.“  
„Wir beide?“  
„Mh. Eigentlich schon, aber... Nicht dieser Teil.“

Ja, in Momenten wie diesen ist es echt schwierig, sich darauf zu besinnen, dass sie mit ihrer Lebenssituation eigentlich zufrieden sind.  
Irgendwie geht es trotzdem immer.

Für ein paar weitere Augenblicke lässt Pascal es zu, dass Roman regungslos auf ihm liegenbleibt, während das Gejaule immer noch lauter wird. Dann drückt er ihn verhältnismäßig sanft von sich herunter.  
Die Verpflichtungen rufen.

~*~*~


	2. Der Kampf ist schon vorbei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte vor diesem Kapitel noch ein paar wichtige Anmerkungen machen. Dachte mir dann so "Mh, das kann ich mir merken"...  
> Ratet, wer es sich nicht merken konnte.
> 
> Eines weiß ich aber noch: Nämlich eine Info zum letzten Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel spielt nämlich eigentlich nach der Geschichte. Wir knüpfen also nicht dort an, wo wir sie letztes Mal verlassen haben, sondern gucken uns an, wie sie dorthin kamen. Erst das letzte Kapitel greift den Faden wieder auf. Jetzt kommt also erst einmal ein Zeitsprung :D

~*~*~

Pascal hat es eigentlich sofort gewusst. Als er auf dem Rasen lag und der Schmerz langsam in seinem Gehirn ankam, wusste er schon, dass das nichts mehr wird – dass das eine fatale Verletzung ist.  
Manchmal fragt er sich schon, ob er zu früh aufgegeben hat, ob er kämpfen hätte sollen, ob er vielleicht noch Fußball spielen könnte, wenn er von Anfang an gekämpft hätte. Aber verdammt, er hat gekämpft, er hat wirklich alles versucht, er war sogar dafür bereit, seinen Körper fertig zu machen, um noch einmal auf dem Platz stehen können – aber sein Körper war schon kaputt. Es ging einfach nichts mehr.

Mann, er hat gekämpft. Auch wenn von Anfang an der Gedanke 'Scheiße, das ist das Ende' da war. Er hat gekämpft, Roman hat gekämpft, Roman hat ihm geholfen, er hat brav die Operationen über sich ergehen lassen, hat sämtliche Übungen gemacht, die man ihm empfohlen hat...  
Es half alles nichts. Der Tag, an dem er einsehen musste, dass nichts mehr geht, kam trotzdem.

~*~*~

Pascal fühlt sich wie gelähmt. Einfach nur... Starr, regungslos – emotionslos, irgendwie. Jedes Mal, wenn er an diesen Tag gedacht hat, hat er damit gerechnet, dass er heulen wird – verdammt, er hat jedes Mal geheult, wenn er an diesen Tag gedacht hat. Und nun? Der Tag ist gekommen und er sitzt einfach nur in seinem Bett und fühlt sich, als wäre ein Teil von ihm gestorben.  
Leider ist das nicht einmal übermäßig dramatisch ausgedrückt. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend so. Ein Teil von ihm ist gestorben. Sein Traum, Fußballer zu werden, Fußballer zu sein. Seine Gegenwart, seine Zukunft.  
Alles weg.

„Es tut mir leid“, das waren die Worte des Docs, als er mit der Diagnose ankam. Pascal möchte nicht ungerecht sein, möchte nicht behaupten, dass das nur so daher gesagt war – es hat tatsächlich aufrichtig gewirkt. Doch was hilft es? Als er das Zimmer verlassen hat, war es ihm vermutlich schon wieder egal. Zumindest wird er sich nicht lange um ihn sorgen. Er konnte nichts tun, dieser Punkt wird ihn vermutlich am meisten ärgern, aber er hat alles gegeben.  
Alles gegeben und es hat nicht ausgereicht.

Nie wieder Fußball. Zumindest nie wieder professionell – in einer Weile wird er soweit sein, dass er ein paar Minuten lang im Park kicken kann, so zum Spaß. Für den Profifußball reicht es nicht mehr. Er wird nie wieder in einem Stadion auf dem Rasen stehen, mit Trikot, mit Fans, die seinen Namen rufen, im Kampf um drei Punkte.  
Vorbei. Einfach so vorbei, seine Karriere, in die er alles gesteckt hat, für die er alles getan hat. Sein ganzes Leben war darauf ausgerichtet, schon seit vielen Jahren – erst Schule plus Fußball, dann Fußball, Fußball, Fußball. So viel trainiert, so viel geübt, so viel gelernt – verdammt, er hat sogar seinen Freund dafür verlassen, wenn auch nur räumlich.  
Und wofür? Dafür, dass er jetzt mit Anfang 20 vor dem Trümmerhaufen einer Karriere, die gerade erst anfing, steht.

Er sitzt in seinem Krankenhausbett, neben ihm Roman. Roman... Als die Diagnose kam, die Sätze, die sein Dasein als Fußballer beendet haben, hat Pascal nicht einmal richtig aufgenommen, was er da hört. Er hat die Worte gehört, aber der große Zusammenbruch blieb aus. Stattdessen hat er Roman angesehen, hat gesehen, wie die Farbe und die Hoffnung aus seinem Gesicht wichen.  
Roman leidet mit ihm mit. Und verdammt, das ist gleichzeitig das Beschissene und das Schöne an einer Beziehung, das beschissen Schöne, dass man nicht alleine ist, dass man noch einen zweiten Menschen mit in die Scheiße zieht.  
Sie sitzen nebeneinander, größtenteils schweigend und würde man keinerlei Hintergründe kennen, würde man sie für zwei Freunde halten, die einfach miteinander herum hängen, ohne Grund, ohne schwarze Wolke über ihnen. Roman hat den Arm zwar um seine Schulter gelegt, allerdings so locker, dass er größtenteils auf der Rückenlehne des Betts ruht und Pascal ihn nur spürt, wenn er sich nach hinten lehnt.

Vielleicht sollte er sich anlehnen, sollte sich trösten lassen. Aber um getröstet werden zu können, muss man traurig sein und Pascal ist... nichts. Schlicht und ergreifend nichts. Nur leer.

Nie wieder Fußball. Er hat so oft darüber nachgedacht, hat so oft überlegt, wie er darauf reagieren wird – hat darüber nachgedacht, wie groß das Loch ist, das diese Diagnose in sein Leben reißt. Und jetzt ist es soweit, jetzt hat er sie und die Gedanken sind weg.  
Nun ja, nicht ganz. Seit er gemerkt hat, wie scheiße es Roman damit geht, seit es sich nicht mehr ganz so dumpf anfühlt, sondern hauptsächlich leer, zermartert er sich den Kopf darüber, was er ihm sagen könnte, was er sagen könnte, das Roman zumindest ein bisschen aufheitert.

Es ist nicht ergiebig. Sie wechseln immer wieder ein paar Worte und Romans Hilflosigkeit hilft ihm insofern, weil er sich wenigstens positive Gedanken macht. Doch sie hinterlassen keine Spuren, es fühlt sich so abgedroschen an und schwach und füllt einfach nicht diese Leere. Kein „Das Leben geht weiter“, kein „Wir müssen jetzt nach vorne sehen“ - nicht einmal die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht mehr von Vereinen abhängig sind, dass sie nun zusammenleben können. Der Gedanke an sich ist schön, echt schön, aber er hinterlässt kein tieferes Glücksgefühl.

Es ist Roman, der wieder die Stille durchbricht. Seine Stimme klingt nicht mehr ansatzweise so brüchig wie gerade eben noch. Sie ist kräftig, fast schon ein bisschen trotzig.

„Lass uns 'ne Familie gründen.“

Eine... Was?  
Ruckartig dreht Pascal den Kopf zu Roman, bemerkt, dass sein Freund ihn ansieht. Und tatsächlich hat er den Unterkiefer etwas nach vorne geschoben, wirkt so noch trotziger.

„Was?“  
„Eine Familie. Wir haben schon darüber nachgedacht, aber es ging nicht. Jetzt sieht das ganz anders aus.“

Das ist Fakt, da kann Pascal ihm voll und ganz zustimmen. Sie haben sich wirklich schon darüber unterhalten, dass sie gerne Kinder hätten, dass die Vorstellung davon, eine gemeinsame Familie zu haben, definitiv ihren Reiz hat – aber an diesem Punkt mussten sie das Gedankenspiel auch schon wieder abbrechen. Sie haben ja nicht einmal mehr zusammen gelebt, eine Fernfamilie wäre absolut unsinnig gewesen. Und dann noch die Arbeit... Sie wären oft nicht für ihre Kinder da gewesen, hätten jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Termine überschnitten hätten, seien es nun Trainingseinheiten, Übernachtungen in Hotels oder Spiele, ein Kindermädchen bemühen müssen. Unter solchen Bedingungen legt man sich keine Familie zu.  
Nun hat zumindest er keine Termine mehr.

„Das wird jetzt sowieso ein Neuanfang. Warum dann nicht so?“

Ja, es klingt wirklich logisch, es macht Sinn, Pascal kann es nachvollziehen.  
Nachvollziehen, nicht fühlen. Nicht einmal dieser Vorschlag füllt die Leere in ihm. Gut, er war für einen Moment überrascht, aber das war es auch.

Wieder sieht Pascal Roman an, bemerkt seinen abwartenden Blick. Sieht den Mann an, der Kinder mit ihm will, der ihm dabei helfen will, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Und dann fühlt er plötzlich doch wieder etwas. Dann bricht alles über ihn herein. Seine Kehle schnürt sich zu, sein Herz fühlt sich an, als würde es auseinander gerissen werden.

Neuanfang. Die Option auf ein neues Leben. Er braucht ein neues Leben. Was soll er tun? Verdammt, was soll er machen? Was ist richtig, was ist gut?

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gerade gar nichts.“

Seine Stimme klingt weinerlich und er blinzelt, spürt, wie sich hinter seinen Augenlidern die Tränen sammeln. Das Bild von Roman, dessen Blick auf einmal ganz weich ist, so... vertrauenswürdig einfach, verschwimmt ein bisschen vor seinen Augen und Pascal kann nicht mehr anders, er braucht jetzt Nähe, ganz viel Nähe, er fällt Roman um den Hals, verbirgt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, spürt, wie sich Romans Arme ganz fest um ihn schließen, ihn ganz nah an ihn ziehen. Und auch wenn sonst gerade alles den Bach runtergeht, es ist so gut, Roman zu haben, von Roman gehalten zu werden und er lässt es einfach geschehen, er lässt sich halten.  
Und dann kommen die Tränen doch noch.

~*~*~

„Wie bist du da drauf gekommen?“

Es ist kalt hier draußen. Ein leichter Wind weht um ihre Ohren und da sie hier freie Sicht auf den See haben, gibt es nichts, das den Wind bremst.  
Aber schön ist es. So... Es ist ihre eigene kleine Welt, irgendwie. Sie hören die Geräusche der Stadt, doch weit und breit ist niemand. Sie sitzen auf ihrem Balkon, über ihnen der Sternenhimmel und es ist echt schön.

„Mh?“

Roman hebt den Blick von seiner Tasse, um die er beide Hände gelegt hat, und sieht ihn fragend an. Heiße Schokolade, das haben sie beide in ihren Tassen und als Roman in der Küche stand, emsig hin und her gehuscht ist, um sie zuzubereiten, dabei gleich noch ein paar andere Handgriffe erledigt hat und ganz nebenbei die Frage gestellt hat, ob Heiße Schokolade okay ist, hat sich seine Kehle zusammengeschnürt, weil sein erster Gedanke 'Ich sollte ja nicht, aber...' war. Es gibt kein 'Ich sollte nicht' mehr, keinen Ernährungsplan, nichts. 'Schau, noch ein Zeichen', raunt die fiese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, 'noch ein Zeichen mehr dafür, dass du nie wieder Fußball spielen wirst.' und verdammt, er kennt diese Stimme so gut, sie ist immer wieder da, erinnert ihn immer wieder daran, dass es vorbei ist, aber eigentlich hat er gehofft, dass er sie im Krankenhaus zurücklassen kann.  
Konnte er nicht. Er ist erst seit ein paar Stunden zuhause und schon ist sie wieder da.

„Das hier. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?“

Für seinen ersten Tag zurück in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus hat Roman sich ins Zeug gelegt. Erst hat er Rösti gemacht, eines ihrer Lieblingsessen, dann hat er ihm die Augen verbunden und ihn auf den Balkon geführt. Auf den Balkon, auf dem er eine Ecke mit einer Matratze und lauter Decken und Kissen ausgelegt hat. Dort sitzen sie nun mit ihren Tassen, unter dem Sternenhimmel, Roman lehnt sich an das Geländer des Balkons, Pascal hat die Hauswand im Rücken und ihre Beine haben sich unter einer der Decken miteinander verknotet. Nähe, ohne aufeinander zu kleben. Auch das ist echt schön.  
Roman lächelt leicht, er löst eine Hand von der Tasse und streckt sie Pascal entgegen. Der ergreift sie und schon verschränken sich ihre Finger miteinander.

„Du hast mal gemeint, dass du das toll finden würdest, wenn wir uns mal auf dem Balkon eine Kuschelecke machen würden und die Sterne anschauen würden. Okay, da warst du betrunken, aber ich fand die Idee gut.“

Nun lächelt auch Pascal. Er lässt den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, bis er die Sterne sehen kann, dann schließt er die Augen. Romans Daumen streichelt seinen Handrücken.  
Er ist zuhause. Er ist bei Roman und damit zuhause. Und allmählich entspannt ihn dieser Gedanke.

~*~*~


	3. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis jetzt sind unsere zwei Hasen ein bisschen alleine mit ihren Problemen, oder? Wird Zeit, das zu ändern. :D

~*~*~

Romans überraschender Vorschlag mit der Familiengründung war in der letzten Zeit ein großes Thema bei ihnen. Pascal hat viel darüber nachgedacht, Roman wohl auch, sie haben viel darüber geredet...  
Erst hatte Pascal den Eindruck, dass das für Roman nur eine Schnapsidee war, dass er es gar nicht ernst gemeint hat. Es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, bis er sich damit auseinander setzen konnte – erst einmal stand der Schock über die Verletzung an, dann die Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus – und als er dann Roman mit seinem Vorschlag konfrontiert hat, wich er aus. Selbst hat er das Thema nie wieder angesprochen, dafür hat er immer davon abgelenkt.  
Solange, bis Pascal ihn nicht mehr entkommen ließ. Bis er ihm klar gemacht hat, dass sie jetzt endlich über die Familiengründung sprechen und er gar nicht erst versuchen soll, abzuhauen. Da hat sich herausgestellt, dass Roman Angst hatte, dass er das falsche Thema zur falschen Zeit angepackt hat.

Ja, es war vielleicht nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt, weil er so kurz nach der Diagnose sowieso schon überfordert war, aber dass sich ausgerechnet bei diesem Thema seine Schleusen geöffnet haben, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er dagegen ist.

Sie haben sich also damit auseinander gesetzt und der Gedanke war echt gut – Pascal konnte sich schon irgendwie an den Gedanken gewöhnen, Vater zu werden, mit Roman eine Familie zu gründen. Zumindest gefallen ihm die geistigen Bilder vor Augen, sie mit Kindern, auf einem Spielplatz, in einem Kinderzimmer, in einem Schwimmbad...  
Wie es in der Realität dann aussieht, weiß er nicht und das ist schon eine ziemlich große, bedrückende Komponente  
Nicht nur für ihn. Roman geht es ähnlich. Prinzipiell wollen sie Kinder, irgendwie, aber ob das dann alles hinhaut und dann wirklich so schön ist, wie sie sich das vorstellen...

Deshalb sind sie heute hier, auf dem Weg zu einem großen weißen Gebäude mit beklebten Fensterscheiben. Ganz unverbindlich. Sie haben ein Gespräch im Kinderheim vereinbart, wollen sich dort beraten lassen, dort mal anhören, was Sache ist – von jemandem, der Ahnung hat, hören, wie es wirklich abläuft.  
Aus diesem Grund war er schon richtig heiß auf dieses Gespräch heute – weil sie mehr Fakten wollen, ihre Fragen beantwortet haben, ihre Vermutungen bestätigt, aber auch, weil es alles noch unverbindlich ist. Sonst hätte er Angst. Aber sie wollen sich das nur anhören, nach Hause gehen und sich Zeit lassen mit möglichen Entscheidungen.  
„Denn Zeit haben wir genug“, sagt Roman gerade sehr oft und dieses Motto tut Pascal echt gut.

Bis hierher fühlt es sich ja noch ganz okay an. Ein Neuanfang eben, so wie Roman es gesagt hat.  
Aber nicht so abrupt, wie es sich angefühlt hat – seit der Verletzung beziehungsweise der Diagnose war nichts mehr abrupt. Jetzt hat er sich erst einmal ganz langsam daran gewöhnt, dass sich bei ihm nicht mehr alles um Fußball dreht, hat sich ebenso langsam auf den möglichen nächsten Schritt vorbereitet.

Sie haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, unglaublich viel Zeit im Gegensatz zu vor seiner Verletzung und er schätzt immer mehr, dass er Zeit mit Roman verbringen kann. Anfangs war es ja so, dass ihm das zwar bewusst war, aber fühlen konnte er es nicht.  
Ja, die Verletzung ist scheiße, aber gleichzeitig ist es auch richtig gut, wieder bei Roman zu sein. Das Loch bleibt, ein anderes wurde gefüllt. Jeden Tag neben ihm einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen neben ihm aufwachen können ist schon etwas wert – wenn die gemeinsamen Nächte viel häufiger sind als die Nächte, die sie voneinander getrennt sind.

Sie haben viel Zeit miteinander gebracht und haben auch viel geredet. Haben sich mal richtig mit dem Thema Kinder auseinandergesetzt, also mehr als bisher – informiert eben noch nicht, das kommt heute, aber darüber gesprochen und alle Für's und Wider's, die ihnen bewusst waren, abgewägt. So hatten sie sowohl viel Pärchenzeit als auch viel Zeit für Gespräche dieser Art.  
Und für Entscheidungen, für erste Schritte in diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt. Während es Pascal war, der vorgeschlagen hat, sich mal zum Thema Adoption beraten zu lassen, statt sich weiter über ihre Hypothesen den Kopf zu zerbrechen, und der den Termin dafür ausgemacht hat, hat Roman einen anderen großen Schritt eingeleitet.

_„Nichts gegen unser Haus – wir haben uns hier lieben gelernt, wir hatten hier eine tolle Zeit. Aber ich fände es toll, zusammen mit dir ein Haus auszusuchen und ich hätte gern eins, wo wir ohne Bedenken im Garten sitzen können – ach ja, ich will einen Garten – ohne dass uns jemand sieht oder wir uns darum Sorgen machen müssen.“_

Damit hat Roman eine weitere Entwicklung angestoßen. Es klang nach einem großen Schritt, doch die Angst davor hat er Pascal schnell genommen. „Und wenn wir doch einen anderen Weg einschlagen, verkaufen wir das Haus wieder. Ein weiser Mensch hat mir mal gesagt, dass man für ein hübsches Haus in toller Lage immer einen Käufer findet.“, das war echt logisch, vor allem, weil Pascal ganz genau weiß, wen Roman mit 'ein weiser Mensch' meinte. Und so unsicher und neu und auf den Kopf gestellt alles gerade ist – eines hat Bestand und das ist ihre Beziehung. Soll auch so bleiben, da ist Pascal sich ganz sicher, das ist eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, bei denen er momentan keinerlei Verunsicherung spürt.  
Aus diesem Grund konnte er sich auf den Umzug einlassen. Weil sie beide auf ihre gemeinsame Zukunft bauen.

Nach der Endgültigkeit seiner Diagnose tut ihm alles gut, was änderbar ist. Das zusammen mit etwas Festem – nämlich die Beziehung zu Roman. Die Verletzung hat sie zusammengeschweißt, nicht nur, weil er jetzt wieder zuhause ist, sondern weil sie eine andere Art von Leben führen und zwei Arten von Leben in einer Beziehung gibt ihr schon ein gewisses Fundament.  
Einen weiteren Schritt mit Roman zu machen war also okay. Erst recht, weil es wieder kein bindender Schritt war.

Gut, ganz reibungslos lief das dann nicht ab. Die ersten zwei Häuser waren absolute Fehlgriffe. Das erste eher baufällig und sie waren sich darin einig, dass sie genug Geld haben, um sich das Haus ihrer Wünsche zu kaufen – und dazu gehört nun einmal, dass sie nicht erst groß renovieren müssen -, das zweite war eigentlich ganz okay, bis ihnen das Geräusch des pünktlich vorbeifahrenden Zuges, das so klang, als würde er direkt durchs Wohnzimmer fahren, gezeigt hat, warum der Makler eigentlich schon längst das Haus verlassen und die Unterschriften unter den Kauf setzen wollte. Das dritte Haus...  
An und für sich echt schön. Etwas abgelegen, Dortmund und damit die Gegend, in der Roman gerne länger bleiben würde, trotzdem noch gut erreichbar, ebenso wie Pascals alte Heimat. Ein geräumiges Haus, der von Roman gewünschte Garten, die Grundstücksgrenzen teilweise bewaldet, so dass das Gelände größtenteils uneinsehbar ist. Und wie Roman ganz beiläufig erwähnt hat, wäre es nicht nur ein schönes Zuhause für sie beide, sondern auch für eventuelle Kinder – womit sie sich die Option 'Kinder' weiterhin offen halten.  
Alles schön und gut, doch einer der Pluspunkte war etwas, was Pascal zögern ließ – der Garten.

_„Und wer mäht den riesigen Rasen und wer kümmert sich um den Garten? Ich kann erst einmal gar nichts machen.“  
„Ein Gärtner. Also bitte, ich habe Geld. Dachtest du, ich mache das?“_

_Roman lehnt sich an das Geländer der Veranda, er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und grinst Pascal an. Ein gewinnendes Grinsen, teilweise – ihm gefällt es hier und er will, dass Pascal ihm endlich zustimmt.  
Eigentlich gefällt es ihm ja auch. Klar, dieses Haus ist etwas komplett anderes als ihr altes Haus am Phoenixsee, schon alleine durch die ländliche Lage, aber ja, man kann sich hier ziemlich sicher wohl fühlen.  
Es sei denn, man wird dadurch mal wieder daran erinnert, dass man Invalide ist._

_Romans Grinsen hält ihn allerdings davon ab, diese düsteren Gedanken auszusprechen, seine Kritik zu konkretisieren. Er steigt auf das Frotzeln ein._

_„Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du oben ohne den Rasen mähst und ich schaue dir dabei zu und dann kommst du rüber, so ein bisschen verschwitzt – nicht so sehr, bist ja fit – und dann...“_

_Pascal macht einen Schritt auf Roman zu, er lässt seinen Finger über seinen Oberkörper streichen. Und im Moment ist völlig egal, dass der Makler, der ihnen gerade eben noch das Haus gezeigt hat, nur kurzzeitig verschwunden ist._

_„Auf so was stehst du also...“  
„Ja, schon.“  
„Dann brauchen wir das Haus erst recht.“_

_Dann, auf einen Schlag, wird Roman wieder ernst. Seine Hand legt sich an Pascals Wange, er sieht ihm tief in die Augen._

_„Das Leben geht weiter. Bald reicht es wieder für Rasenmähen. Dann kannst du ein ganz normales Leben leben.“_

Sie haben dem Makler zugesagt, haben das Haus übernommen. Bis jetzt nur auf dem Papier – sie bereiten den Umzug noch vor, werden erst in der nächsten Zeit umziehen. Ganz langsam, ganz gemütlich. Und ein bisschen mit ihrem Termin heute im Hinterkopf. Damit sie wissen, ob sie ein Kinderzimmer einplanen müssen, ob das noch warten kann oder ob das nie nötig sein wird.

Es hat sich bei ihnen eingependelt. Mit der Zeit haben sie herausgefunden, dass dieser Weg – Entscheidungen treffen, zwar oft mit dem Hintergedanken, dass man es rückgängig machen kann, aber trotzdem Entscheidungen – der richtige für sie ist.  
Doch auch in der ersten Zeit nach seiner Verletzung war es okay, auch wenn sie erst ausloten mussten, wie sie am besten miteinander umgehen – wie es nun weitergeht. Auch wenn sie unsicher waren, war es gut, bei Roman zu sein und das war da auch erst einmal ausreichend.  
Es geht bergauf.

Roman ist ebenso in Gedanken versunken, auch wenn Pascal nicht weiß, ob er ebenfalls an die Entwicklungen seit seiner Diagnose denkt. Ist auch okay, jeder denkt sich seinen Teil und da Roman langsam aus seinen Gedanken auftaucht, jetzt wo sie sich dem Kinderheim nähern, ist wirklich alles im grünen Bereich.  
Was sollten sie auch groß reden? Das haben sie in letzter Zeit oft genug getan – und vor allem ungestörter. Hier springen einige Kinder herum, wenn auch in einiger Entfernung, und sie sind beide so aufgeregt, dass Pascal bezweifelt, dass sie noch eine vernünftige, sinnvolle Unterhaltung zustande bringen würden.

Nachher. Nachher gibt es genug zu bereden. Nämlich die Ergebnisse ihres Informationsgesprächs. Und bis dahin hat Pascal absolut kein Problem damit, schweigend neben Roman her zu laufen.  
Zumindest solange, bis er etwas hört.

Pascal streckt seinen Arm aus, er trifft Roman an der Brust und bringt ihn somit dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Sofort dreht Roman den Kopf zu ihm, er sieht ihn entschuldigend an – Pascal kann aus seinem Blick das „Jetzt nicht. Leider.“ herauslesen. Aber nein, er will sich gerade keinen Kuss schnorren. Also, prinzipiell ja schon, doch das war nicht seine Absicht. Eigentlich wollte er seinen Freund auf das, was er gehört hat, aufmerksam machen.  
Versteht Roman zum Glück von alleine, als er den Finger vor den Mund hält und in die Richtung, aus der das Stimmchen kommt, nickt. Er bleibt ruhig, seine Stirn runzelt sich und sie lauschen gemeinsam der Erzählung aus dem Baum neben ihnen.

„Aber die Bären haben die Prinzessin gerne. Sie sind ganz traurig, als sie hören, dass die bösen Männer sie entführt haben. Also ziehen sie ihre Rüstungen an und gehen los. Weil sie die Prinzessin finden und retten wollen. Aber die Schlange sagt ihnen einen falschen Weg und dann -“

Plötzlich wird die Erzählung unterbrochen. Die Blätter des Baumes rascheln, Pascal sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Roman automatisch in Lauerstellung geht, bereit, ein aus dem Baum fallendes Kind zu fangen, gleichzeitig ertönt ein entsetztes „Opa Hase!“. Und dann landet vor ihnen auf dem kleinen Teerweg ein etwas ramponierter Stoffhase.  
Das alles passiert innerhalb von Sekunden – ähnlich lang dauert es, bis der Baum wieder raschelt und ein kleines Mädchen die dicken, stämmigen Äste herunter klettert. Auf dem letzten angekommen, springt sie ab – kaum hat sie festen Boden unter den Füßen, sieht sie sich um und erfasst die Situation. Dann hat sie ihren Hasen entdeckt und hüpft zu ihm hinüber.

„Mensch, du musst doch aufpassen, Opa Hase!“

Liebevoll streicht sie über die langen Schlappohren des Stoffhasens, von denen eines so aussieht, als hätte ein Tier ein Stück abgebissen. Als sie sich vergewissert hat, dass es ihm soweit gut geht, klemmt sie ihn sich unter den Arm und geht wieder in die Hocke. Kurz darauf sieht Pascal auch, warum sie das tut: Sie sammelt lauter bunte Glassteine ein, die ihr beim Abstieg aus der Tasche vorne an ihrer Latzhose gefallen sein können.  
Und ehe er sich versieht, kniet Roman neben ihr und klaubt ebenfalls Glassteine aus dem Gras.

Der Moment hält nicht lange, die beiden haben auch ohne seine Hilfe schnell alle Steine gefunden. Nicht dass er groß helfen hätte können, wenn es länger gedauert hätte – mit seinen Krücken und dem kaputten Knie ist er eher bewegungsunfähig. Roman überreicht ihr die Steine, die er eingesammelt hat, sie bedankt sich artig, bevor sie sie wieder in der Tasche an ihrer Brust verstaut und sie diesmal ganz sorgfältig schließt.  
Anschließend rappeln sie sich beide wieder auf. Die Kleine streicht sich ein paar dunkelblonde Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, die aus ihrem lockeren geflochtenen Zopf gefallen sind, unter ihrem Arm klemmt immer noch der Hase und ihr Blick geht neugierig zwischen Roman und Pascal hin und her.  
Bevor einer der beiden Männer etwas sagen kann, spricht sie Pascal an.

„Kannst du mit deinen Krücken Leute hauen?“

Kurz nimmt Pascal den Blick von ihr, er sieht Roman an, der neben dem kleinen Mädchen noch größer und breiter aussieht als sonst. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, Roman grinst.  
Und Pascal weiß ganz genau, dass sein Freund etwas ähnliches denkt wie er.

Die Beratung hat sich gerade eben erledigt. Sie haben ihre Tochter gefunden.

~*~*~


	4. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Saison neigt sich dem Ende zu, die Transferphase beginnt. In anderen Worten: Die hässlichste Zeit des Jahres beginnt D:  
> ... Aber ich will hier nicht jammern. Schließlich ist hier der Ort, an dem ich mir einfach alles basteln kann, wie ich es will. Höhö. :D
> 
> Auch an dieser Stelle möchte ich auf meine schicke Umfrage aufmerksam machen \o/ Ich kann mich mal wieder nicht entscheiden, was ich als nächstes posten soll - und deshalb dachte ich mir, lasse ich euch entscheiden :D Momentan liegt Meyretzka 2x vorne - wenn ihr dagegen seid oder wollt, dass das so bleibt, daaaann... Stimmt ab :D

[Und zwar hier.](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/KWJWB7H)

~*~*~

„Ich habe mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt.“

Pascals Blick ruht auf dem kleinen Mädchen, das ein paar Meter vor ihnen her läuft. Gekonnt weicht sie den ganzen Beinen um sich herum aus, bahnt sich den Weg zur nächsten Attraktion – den Weg, den sie mithilfe der Parkkarte, die in ihren Händen echt riesig aussieht, herausgesucht hat. Roman hat ihr vorher erklärt, wie sie sich dort zurechtfindet, hat ihr auch markiert, wo sie sich treffen, wenn sie verloren geht, seitdem sucht sie sich selbst ihre Route und fragt nur zwischendurch um Rat.

„Familiärer? Mehr... gemeinsam?“  
„Ja, so etwas in der Art.“

Die Kleine läuft weiter, lässt einen als Bären verkleideten Schauspieler, um den sich lauter Kinder scharen, links liegen. Also, er wäre ja an ihrer Stelle sofort zu dem Tier gestürmt... Aber sie tickt nicht wie er, sie ist ein eigenständiger kleiner Mensch – und sie hat eine große Schwäche für Prinzessinnen. Roman dachte, es könnte ihr gefallen, Disneyland zu besuchen, das tut es auch tatsächlich, doch das liegt hauptsächlich an den Prinzessinnen. Das kleine Mädchen, das am Tag ihrer Begegnung in einem Baum saß und ihrem Stofftierhasen selbst ausgedachte Märchen erzählte, steht auf Prinzessinnen.  
Die Mickey-Mouse-Ohren in dem Laden, in den sie vorher einen Blick geworfen haben, gehörten zu den wenigen Dingen, die ihr hier gefallen, obwohl sie nichts mit den Prinzessinnen zu tun haben. Und obwohl sowohl Pascal als auch Roman in all den Erziehungsratgebern gelesen haben, dass sie ihr Kind nicht übermäßig verwöhnen sollen, tun sie heute genau das: Sie lesen der Kleinen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab.  
Ist ja nur eine Ausnahme – ist einer ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tage.

Das kleine Mädchen mit den Mickey-Mouse-Ohren und der Krone dazwischen ist gut erkennbar. So können sie sie immer im Blick behalten, auch wenn sie meistens den Abstand zwischen ihnen konstant groß hält.

Roman mustert ihn von der Seite, kurz spürt Pascal seine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Auch er weiß nicht so recht, was er von der Situation halten soll, das ist offensichtlich.

Die ersten gemeinsamen Tage sind echt schwierig. Als sie die Kleine getroffen haben, dachten sie sich, das würde perfekt passen. Gut, mag sein, dass sie damals eine rosarote Brille auf hatten, doch jetzt, wo sie der Realität ins Auge blicken, läuft es nicht ganz rund.  
Bei ihrem ersten Treffen war die Kleine aufgeschlossen, neugierig, interessiert an ihnen. Die Frage, ob sie damit einverstanden wäre, dass Roman und Pascal ihre neuen Väter werden, hat sie begeistert bejaht. Doch seitdem gibt es große Schwankungen. Immer wieder plaudert sie mit ihnen, ist in ihrer Nähe, macht den Eindruck, als würde sie sich bei ihnen wohlfühlen. Doch viel öfter ist es so wie jetzt – sie hält Abstand und wenn es räumlich nicht geht, dann schweigt sie einfach oder unterhält sich nur mit ihrem Hasen, der ihr treuester Begleiter ist.

Die Kleine... Nelly. Das ist ihr Name. Also, eigentlich nicht, eigentlich heißt sie Nele, doch erst vor kurzem haben sie beschlossen, dass sie Nelly genannt wird. Da standen sie an einer der Achterbahnen an, Roman und Nelly, um mit ihr zu fahren, Pascal, um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten – er kann wegen seinem Knie mit keiner der Bahnen fahren, die meisten Attraktionen nicht nutzen, deshalb wartet er immer draußen, während die anderen beiden ihre Runden drehen und bis sie in die Bahnen dürfen, steht er mit ihnen an.  
Als sie also in dieser Schlange standen, haben sie über ihren Namen gesprochen. Pascal meinte, dass er ihren Namen schön findet, Roman widersprach ihm mit dem Argument, dass er so eklig hochdeutsch ist und überraschenderweise stimmte ihm ihr Dreikäsehoch zu – wenn auch mit dem Zusatz „Was ist Hochdeutsch?“. Nach einer kleinen Kabbelei (Roman war nicht ganz einverstanden mit Pascals Erklärung „Das, was Roman gerne sprechen würde, aber nicht hinbekommt“) hat Roman sie gefragt, was sie von dem Namen Nelly hält und sie hat sofort zugesagt.  
Nelly also... Pascal hat ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass sie auch deshalb so begeistert von dem Namen war, weil er einen Neuanfang bedeutet. 'Nele' ist vorbelastet, so hieß sie in ihrer vorherigen Familie. Neue Familie – neuer Name.

Bei der Namensdiskussion hatten sie echt Spaß – auch Nelly. Sie haben zusammen gelacht, Nelly, die auf dem Absperrgitter saß, lehnte sich gegen Roman und der Anblick war richtig, richtig niedlich. Sie waren eine Familie in diesem Moment, eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft.  
Und nun? Nun sind sie ein Paar, das ein Kind dabei hat, das ihnen ausweicht.

Pascal hätte nie gedacht, dass er so etwas mal denken würde, aber es ist ganz eindeutig: Er kann das kleine Mädchen nicht einschätzen. Deshalb tendiert er zu der Annahme, dass sie sich mit ihnen nicht wohlfühlt.

Ganz abrupt bleibt Nelly stehen, Pascal zuckt zusammen, als ein Mann sie beinahe über den Haufen rennt. Dann strampelt sie sich ihren Rucksack von den Schultern – natürlich ist es ein glitzernder Prinzessinnenrucksack, ein weiterer Wunsch aus dem Laden gerade eben, den sie ihr nicht abschlagen konnten. Bis Roman, der wesentlich schneller vorwärts kommt als Pascal, bei ihr ankommt, hat sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen, drückt ihn fest gegen ihren Oberkörper.  
Roman geht neben ihr in die Hocke, Pascal bleibt, als auch er zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hat, neben ihnen stehen. Und dann sieht er, was Nelly fixiert. Einen kleinen Hund vom Typ Ratte, dessen Herrchen gerade damit beschäftigt sind, Eis zu kaufen.

„Hast du Angst vor Hunden, Nelly?“

Auf Romans Frage hin schüttelt sie den Kopf, doch ihre Arme schließen sich noch fester um ihren Rucksack. Zumindest solange, bis sich Pascal unauffällig Stück für Stück zwischen sie und den Hund schiebt. Erst dann lässt sie den Rucksack sinken und sofort friemeln ihre kleinen Finger den Reißverschluss auf, um Opa Hase herauszuziehen. Den drückt sie ebenso fest an ihre Brust wie gerade eben noch den Rucksack.

„Was ist dann?“

Ganz langsam hebt Nelly den Blick und sieht Roman an. Und in diesem Moment fühlt sich Pascal wie ein Außenstehender. Die beiden sind gerade nur für sich, er spielt keine Rolle, Roman ist der bessere Vater.  
Doch dann schüttelt Nelly wieder den Kopf, verweigert wieder die Auskunft und Pascal hat gar keine Zeit, sich erleichtert zu fühlen, weil sofort die Vernunft zurückkehrt und auch ein bisschen die Verzweiflung, weil sie beide nicht an Nelly heran kommen, weil sie beide für Nelly noch Fremde sind, egal, was die Adoptionspapiere sagen.

Roman bleibt noch einen Moment neben ihr in der Hocke, dann rappelt er sich wieder auf. Nelly klemmt sich derweil ihren Hasen unter den Arm, um die Parkkarte aufklappen und ihnen zeigen zu können.

„Gehen wir jetzt zur Grinsekatze?“

Natürlich tun sie das. Sie suchen also gemeinsam den schnellsten Weg zu der 'Alice im Wunderland'-Attraktion, dann stürmt Nelly wieder los und ihnen bleibt nichts übrig, als ihr – etwas langsamer – zu folgen.  
Der Blick, den Roman ihm zuwirft, nimmt ihm endgültig die Sorge, dass sein Freund bei ihrer Tochter die Nase vorne hat. Er ist genauso verzweifelt wie Pascal.

Etwas Positives lässt sich zu ihrer neuen Familiensituation sagen: Sie schweißt sie noch enger zusammen.  
Ist halt nur nicht das, was sie eigentlich wollten.

~*~*~

Pascal hatte schon lange nicht mehr Angst vor dem nächsten Tag. Heute ist es soweit.

Er kann nicht schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren schon schwierig, doch ab morgen wird es ganz anders – und zwar höchstwahrscheinlich nicht besser. Wie soll er da schlafen können?  
Ab morgen muss Roman wieder zum Training. Nach seinem letzten Training haben sie Nelly im Kinderheim abgeholt und von da an haben sie jeden Tag als Familie verbracht, haben es zumindest versucht. Es hat nicht einmal zu dritt richtig und durchgehend geklappt, wie soll er das dann alleine mit Nelly auf die Reihe bringen?

Wenn er ganz neutral über seinen aktuellen Gemütszustand nachdenkt, findet er, dass er übertreibt. Mann, Nelly ist ein kleines Mädchen, es gibt keinen Grund, vor ihr Angst zu haben. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er nicht vor ihr Angst hat, sondern vor der Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht warm miteinander werden, dass er sie zwar ins Herz geschlossen hat, aber vermutlich sie ihn nicht, und dann kehrt die Beklemmung zurück, die Hilflosigkeit, weil er mit seinem Latein am Ende ist.  
Was soll er noch tun, wie kann er für ein Happy End sorgen? Er weiß es einfach nicht. Sowohl Roman als auch er haben sich von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt, sie haben Nelly viel Verständnis und Zuneigung entgegen gebracht, zwischendurch hat Nelly sogar den Eindruck gemacht, als fände sie den Weg, für den sich Roman und Pascal entschieden haben, gut, aber es reicht trotzdem nicht. Pascal fällt nichts mehr ein, was das Ruder herumreißt, was Nelly davon überzeugt, dass es mit ihnen fast immer okay ist und nicht nur in vereinzelten Momenten – und er weiß erst recht nicht, wie er alleine etwas auf die Reihe bringen soll.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“

Romans Stimme lässt ihn aufschrecken. Er ist also auch noch wach... Pascal hat schon mitbekommen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit hin und her wälzt, er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich daran liegt, dass er nicht schläft. Seit er wieder zurück in Dortmund ist, schläft Roman viel unruhiger – als Pascal ihn darauf angesprochen hat, hat er das damit begründet, dass er wegen seiner Verletzung einen leichteren Schlaf hat, dass er allzeit bereit sein möchte, falls etwas mit Pascals Knie ist. Wurde dann auch von Nacht zu Nacht besser... Aber es hätte sein können, dass er heute Nacht einen Rückfall hat und wieder so unruhig schläft.  
Scheinbar nicht. Scheinbar hat er gar nicht geschlafen.

„Neee. Und du?“

Keine Antwort von Roman. Dafür raschelt die Decke, die Matratze bewegt sich etwas und plötzlich schlingt sich Romans Arm um seine Hüfte. Er schmiegt sich an ihn, Pascal spürt seinen Atem in seinem Nacken.  
Automatisch entspannt er sich ein winziges bisschen.

Mann, es könnte alles so gut sein. Roman, er, ein Kind – noch nicht einmal ein anderes Kind, Nelly ist absolut in Ordnung, Nelly ist toll. Sie ist ein fröhliches, aufgewecktes Mädchen, eine tolle Tochter. Nein, es liegt an ihnen, irgendetwas machen sie falsch. Obwohl sie die besten Absichten haben, obwohl sie sich selbst dazu in der Lage sahen, gute Väter zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Nelly weitergehen soll. Was ich tun soll.“

Es platzt einfach aus Pascal heraus. Gerade eben noch hat er sich vorgenommen, Roman damit in Ruhe zu lassen – schließlich muss er nur ein paar Stunden abwarten, um zu sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Kein Grund, Roman aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Der braucht all seine Konzentration für seine Arbeit.  
Es ist nicht unbedingt Eifersucht, was er ihm gegenüber empfindet. Nur ein leichtes Sehnen danach, in seiner Situation zu sein. Denn verdammt, Roman hat es gerade besser als er. Ja, auch er hat nicht gerade erfolgreiche erste Tage mit ihrer Tochter hinter sich, doch ab morgen hat er wieder seinen Job, den er doch recht gut erfüllt. Pascal dagegen... Sein Job besteht daraus, Vater zu sein, Vater und Hausmann. Letzteres bekommt er ganz gut hin, beim ersten scheitert er dagegen kläglich und das ist ein beschissenes Gefühl.

„Weil sie noch so abweisend ist?“  
„Mh.“

Romans Finger schlüpfen unter sein T-Shirt, Pascal atmet tief ein, als sie beginnen, ganz leicht über seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Am liebsten würde er das einfach nur genießen, sich fallen lassen, nur noch fühlen – aber die Gedanken sind zu präsent, sie lassen sich nicht verdrängen.

„Gib' ihr Zeit. Ich denk' auch schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach und... Ich weiß schon, bis jetzt fühlt es sich an, als würde das nie was werden. Aber was wäre die Alternative dazu, irgendwie weiterzumachen?“  
„Sie zurückgeben.“

Es klingt so falsch. So, als wäre Nelly ein Gegenstand, etwas, das man eingekauft hat, vielleicht mit ein bisschen Überlegung dahinter, aber... Sie mussten es ausprobieren, haben festgestellt, dass es nicht hundertprozentig passt und nun machen sie Gebrauch von ihrem Rückgaberecht. So klingt das.

„Ja. Das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Aber nicht nur, dass es sich für uns scheiße anfühlen würde, dass es echt schade wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr hier wäre... Wie würde es für sie weitergehen?“

Pascal schließt die Augen, er spürt, wie sich die Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern sammeln.  
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal für Nelly. Sie wurde schon einmal adoptiert, aber es hielt nicht lange und kurz darauf landete sie wieder im Kinderheim. Wie muss sich also dieses kleine Mädchen fühlen, wenn es innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder im Heim endet? Wenn sie innerhalb der paar Jahre, die sie nun schon auf der Welt ist, die dritte Familie verlassen muss? Sie hat nichts falsch gemacht, aber wie wird es für sie aussehen?

„Sie wird denken, dass sie schuld ist.“  
„Ja. Und nicht nur das. Entweder bleibt sie im Heim, ein Kind von vielen. Oder sie kommt in eine neue Familie. Und... Auch wenn es sich anfühlt, als hätten wir nichts richtig gemacht... Wir bieten ihr ein schönes Zuhause, wir sind freundlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es bei einer anderen Familie so gut hätte.“

Pascals Laune hebt sich etwas, Romans Worte geben ihm Mut. Er hat recht – man weiß nie, in welcher Familie sie als nächstes landen würde und bei ihnen ist sie auf jeden Fall gut aufgehoben. Sie mögen sich etwas seltsam verhalten, aber es ist im erträglichen Rahmen – sie tun Nelly nicht weh.

Nach einer kurzen Pause spricht Roman weiter.

„Kann gut sein, dass es Nelly schwer fällt, Vertrauen zu fassen. Sie hat es erst bei der letzten Familie getan und jetzt ist nichts mehr davon übrig. Aber wenn sie nach einer Weile merkt, dass wir es gut mit ihr meinen... Sie merkt es jetzt schon, denke ich. Sie traut sich nur nicht so recht, sich darauf einzulassen.“  
„Und du denkst, wir bekommen das hin? Wir geben ihr das Zuhause, das sie braucht? Die Familie, die sie braucht?“

Roman schweigt. Pascal spürt an seinem Rücken, wie sich seine Brust hebt und senkt, sein Atem geht immer ruhiger. Und obwohl er immer noch auf die Antwort, auf eine Art letzte Gewissheit, wartet, beruhigt auch er sich so weit, dass er allmählich seine schweren Augenlider spürt. Denn verdammt, egal, was kommt, sie sind zu zweit.  
Nein, zu dritt. Sie meinen es gut mit der dritten Person im Bunde und sie sind Kämpfer – wenn sie etwas wollen, dann schaffen sie das auch, egal, wie schwierig es wird.  
Dann pressen sich Romans Lippen in seinen Nacken und Pascal seufzt leise.

„Ja.“

~*~*~


	5. Alles glänzt, so schön neu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt mal wieder etwas Neues von mir! :D Wie versprochen habe ich den Gewinner der Abstimmung gepostet - auf meinem Profil findet ihr einszweidrei.
> 
> Was gibt es ansonsten zu sagen? Die Saison ist vorbei und ich find es furchbar schade, dass es die nächsten Monate so gar kein Fußball geben wird :(  
> (ok, ich will mal nicht so sein - ich mag Island sehr. ♥)

~*~*~

Es ist nicht wirklich Angst, was in Pascal aufsteigt, als Roman das Haus verlässt. Unwohlsein, das schon, aber Angst nicht, ganz so schlimm ist es doch nicht.  
Unwohl fühlt er sich trotzdem. Am liebsten hätte er Roman festgehalten, hätte ihn gefragt, ob er nicht noch einen Tag blau machen kann, aber irgendwann muss es weitergehen, irgendwann muss Roman wieder zum Training und er mit Nelly alleine zuhause bleiben.

Okay, weg mit der Sorge. Irgendwie beiseite schieben, irgendwie weg damit. Dafür ist jetzt echt kein Platz, keine Zeit, kein Anlass. Schließlich hat der Tag ganz okay angefangen und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Roman bis gerade eben noch da war. Sie sind gemeinsam aufgestanden, haben gemeinsam gefrühstückt, Nelly hat sie zu ihren Lieblingstieren ausgefragt und sie hatten eine große Diskussion über Tiere im Allgemeinen. War eigentlich echt... nett.  
Trotzdem weiß er nicht, wie er den Tag mit Nelly verbringen soll. Was er tun muss, was richtig ist...

Mit Nelly sprechen. Sie ist nicht stumm, sie kann sich äußern – wenn er auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingehen will, muss er auf sie eingehen.  
Pascal wendet sich also Nelly zu, die gerade den letzten Teller in die Geschirrspülmaschine einräumt.

„Was willst du heute machen?“

Vorschläge, er braucht Vorschläge. Was hat er gleich noch mal mit Roman besprochen, was könnten sie unternehmen?

„Hast du Lust auf Kino?“

Nelly sieht zu ihm hoch, für einen Moment kommt er sich echt durchleuchtet vor. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. Und noch bevor Pascal verzweifeln kann, macht sie selbst einen Vorschlag.

„Ich will malen.“  
„Okay.“

Gut, jetzt nicht zu übereifrig klingen – kriegt er hin, klappt schon. Das bereitet ihm nämlich auch ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen – dass sowohl er als auch Roman einen zu übereifrigen Eindruck machen, so wirken, als würden sie Nelly sofort alles zu Füßen legen. Einfach nur ein ganz normaler Vater sein, das ist sein Ziel.

„Kann ich hier malen?“

Sie deutet auf den Esstisch und Pascals Magen macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. Nicht ihr Zimmer, nicht der Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer. Sie will sich nicht zurückziehen. So wie es aussieht, will sie etwas für sich alleine machen, aber sie will sich nicht abschotten.  
Das ist gut, das ist echt gut. Nelly soll ruhig ihr eigenes Ding machen, er erwartet nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit an ihm klebt, doch sie soll sich auch nicht unwohl in seiner Nähe fühlen und wenn sie hier bleiben will, dann ist das ein gutes Zeichen.

„Klar. Holst du dein Malzeug?“

Nelly nickt, dann rennt sie los, in die Richtung ihres Zimmers. Pascal bleibt derweil unschlüssig in der Küche stehen.  
Was soll er tun? Nelly will malen, okay. Wahrscheinlich ohne ihn, auch okay. Aber in seinem Beisein?

Ja. Er entscheidet sich einfach für 'ja'. Wenn sie das nicht oder nicht mehr will, kann sie sich ja immer noch zurückziehen.  
Also holt er seinen Laptop und stellt ihn auf den Tisch. Wenn Nelly ihr eigenes Ding machen will, kann er die Zeit nutzen und ein bisschen recherchieren – eigentlich hat er das erst für die Zeit, wenn Nelly wieder in die Schule geht, eingeplant.

Wenn Nelly wieder in die Schule geht... Noch sind sie nur für sich. In den ersten Tagen hatte auch Roman frei, da haben sie jeden Tag etwas miteinander unternommen. Nun kehrt Roman zu seinem normalen Leben zurück und demnächst kommt auch für Nelly wieder der Alltag. Sie wird in ihre alte Schule gehen, dort zumindest das Schuljahr beenden, dann werden sie weitersehen.  
Und wenn es soweit ist, wenn Pascal zumindest vormittags alleine ist, will er einen weiteren Schritt Richtung neues Leben machen. Er mag zwar nicht mehr Fußball spielen können, trotzdem muss er nicht den ganzen Tag untätig zuhause herumsitzen.

So recht weiß Pascal noch nicht, wie seine Zukunft diesbezüglich aussehen soll. Er hat ein Zuhause, er hat einen Freund, auch Nelly ist fest eingeplant, doch seine berufliche Zukunft ist ziemlich unsicher.  
Ein Studium wird es, denkt er. Bei Bedarf kann er sich sogar für ein Fernstudium entscheiden, so dass er trotzdem noch Zeit für die Kleine hat.  
Aber welcher Studiengang? Irgendetwas mit Sport, das würde wahrscheinlich ganz gut passen. Und genau das will er nun recherchieren – kann er jetzt schon recherchieren.

Nelly kommt zurück in die Küche, sie rutscht auf ihren Stuhl, während Pascal den Laptop aufklappt. Natürlich hat sie ihr Prinzessinnen-Malbuch dabei.

„Willst du Musik hören?“  
„Nein, danke.“

Sie lächelt ihn an und Pascal lächelt zurück – er kann nicht anders, der Anblick ist so niedlich, so berührend, dazu ihre höfliche Absage... Nelly ist echt niedlich und verdammt, er hat sie unglaublich gerne. Schon vom ersten Tag an und mit jedem Tag wird es mehr.

Von da an kümmert sich jeder um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten. Nelly sucht sich eine Seite in ihrem Malbuch aus, kurz darauf hört Pascal, wie ihre Holzstifte über das Papier kratzen, während er die ersten Wörter bei Google eingibt. So sitzen sie schweigend beieinander, jeder tief versunken in das aktuelle Projekt.  
Nun ja, zumindest Nelly. Immer wieder hebt Pascal den Kopf und sieht zu ihr hinüber, beobachtet sie kurz dabei, wie sie gewissenhaft die Felder ausmalt. Sie kommt dabei gut voran, der Fortschritt ist deutlich erkennbar.  
Bei ihm nicht. Deshalb fällt es ihm so schwer, sich auf seine Suche zu konzentrieren. Jedes Mal, wenn er etwas herausfindet, stellen sich ihm fünf neue Fragen – er hat schon so viele Studiengänge gefunden, von Sportmedizin bis hin zu Sportwirtschaft, so viele verschiedene Unis, all diese Universitäten unterscheiden sich voneinander, sogar der Aufbau und der Ablauf der verschiedenen Studiengänge an den einzelnen Unis variieren. Wie soll er sich da zurechtfinden?

Nach einer Weile gibt Pascal auf. Er klappt den Laptop zu, steht auf und wirft einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Roman könnte nachher, nach seinem Training, noch zum Einkaufen fahren – wenn er für das Abendessen noch etwas braucht, muss er ihm Bescheid sagen.  
Stück für Stück verdrängt er den Unifrust. Die Entscheidung für eine Universität und für einen Studiengang eilt noch nicht, er hat ja noch nicht einmal damit gerechnet, heute schon recherchieren zu können. Und bis es soweit ist, kann er sich noch weiter in die Thematik einlesen, kann sich beraten lassen... Jetzt nicht mehr. Für jetzt – vielleicht sogar für heute – reicht es erst einmal.

„Passi?“

Pascal schließt den Laptop und kehrt an den Esstisch zurück. Diesmal nimmt er direkt neben Nelly Platz.  
Roman und er haben beschlossen, ihr nicht das 'Papa' aufzuzwingen. Wenn sie sie so nennen will, okay – wenn nicht, sind sie 'Pascal und Roman' für sie. Beziehungsweise 'Passi', weil sie das sehr schnell von Roman übernommen hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt das später, wenn sie Vertrauen zu ihnen aufgebaut hat.

„Kannst du den Stift spitzen?“  
„Bitte.“  
„Bitteeee.“

Ihr entnervter Tonfall bringt Pascal zum Grinsen – und dann umgehend dazu, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Ja, das kennt er noch, das war bei ihm auch so. Seine Mutter hat immer darauf geachtet, dass er schön danke und bitte sagt und wehe, er hat es nicht getan – dann hat sie ihn darauf hingewiesen und er hat es in einem ähnlich genervten Tonfall wie Nelly gerade nachgesagt.  
Er nimmt den Stift entgegen, den Nelly ihm überreicht, greift sich den Spitzer und stellt schnell fest, warum Nelly nicht selbst spitzen konnte: Er funktioniert nicht richtig. Als er ihn aufschraubt und feststellt, dass er voll ist, ist auch dieses Rätsel gelöst. Pascal leert also erst einmal den Spitzer aus, bevor er Nellys gelben Stift spitzt.  
Dann sieht er sich die Doppelseite an, auf der sie gerade ist.

„Wer hat denn das gemacht?“

Pascal deutet auf die Seite, die Nelly gerade unbeachtet lässt. Kein Wunder – die Prinzessin, die darauf zu sehen ist, ist mit dicken schwarzen und braunen Strichen durchgestrichen.  
Nellys Gesicht verzieht sich etwas.

„Die Jungs im Heim.“

Pascal schluckt. Ja, die Jungs im Heim hat er gesehen – und vor allem gehört, weil die meisten von ihnen auf dem Spielplatz waren, als sie Nelly in ihrem Baum getroffen haben. Lauter Rabauken, einige wildere Jungs dabei. Scheinbar sind sie so wild, dass selbst Nelly, die doch eher tough ist, sich nicht immer gegen sie wehren konnte.  
Es ist gut, dass Nelly bei ihnen ist. Natürlich ist es ganz nett, mit anderen Kindern aufzuwachsen, aber im Heim waren es definitiv zu viele. Zu viele Kinder um sich herum, zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen.

„Wir kaufen dir ein neues Malheft.“  
„Echt? Auch mit Prinzessinnen?“

Nelly hebt den Blick von ihrem Buch, sie... Sie strahlt ihn an. Ihre Augen leuchten, ihr Gesicht leuchtet, sie freut sich so sehr.  
Für einen Moment genießt Pascal diese Freude einfach nur. Dann erinnert er sich an einen echt wichtigen Erziehungsvorsatz: Nicht zu sehr verwöhnen.  
Natürlich soll Nelly ihr neues Malbuch bekommen. Ein hübsches, ordentliches Malbuch. Aber gleichzeitig soll sie nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie alles bekommt, wonach ihr gerade ist.

„Aber erst, wenn du das Malbuch fertig ausgemalt hat. Ohne die durchgestrichenen Bilder.“

Das tut ihrer Freude keinen Abbruch und insgeheim ist Pascal echt erleichtert.

„Das hier ist die letzte Prinzessin! Schau!“

Ihr Stift klappert, als sie ihn einfach so auf den Tisch fallen lässt. Doch das ist ihr egal. Nelly blättert in dem Heft ganz nach vorne, bis zum ersten Bild.  
Um besser ins Heft sehen zu können, rutscht Pascal näher zu ihr und umgehend lässt Nelly gegen sich sinken. Einfach so. Sie weicht ihm nicht aus, sie sucht seine Nähe.

Diese kleinen Momente... In diesen Augenblicken schimpft Pascal sich einen Narren für seine ständige Unsicherheit. Klar, manchmal ist Nelly echt distanziert, manchmal macht es den Eindruck, als wäre sie lieber ganz für sich alleine. Doch diese Augenblicke zeigen ihm, dass Nelly sie mag, irgendwie, dass sie sich bei ihnen dann doch wohl fühlt.  
Er legt den Arm um sie, drückt sie kurz an sich. Nelly kichert leise. Dann beginnt sie, ihm jede einzelne Prinzessin vorzustellen, ihm zu jeder einzelnen Prinzessin eine Geschichte zu erzählen, teils die aus dem entsprechenden Film, teils selbst ausgedachte.  
Und in diesem Moment ist Pascal überhaupt nicht mehr neidisch darauf, dass Roman das Haus verlassen, ihrem Lieblingssport nachgehen und unter Menschen sein darf.

~*~*~


	6. Ich bau' 'ne Stadt für dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es regnet Updates \o/ Also, jetzt nicht sooo superschnell, aaaaber bei drei Geschichten gleichzeitig und dafür bin ich dann doch echt schnell :D  
> ... Nun ja. Immer, wenn ich recht viel poste, ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich nicht schreibe. Ist jetzt nicht so, dass mein Geschichtenvorrat langsam zur Neige geht (ich tippe auf locker 200.000 weitere Wörter im Gepäck), aber... Es wird mal wieder Zeit. Schließlich muss ich ja auch mit neuen Hasengeschichten aufwarten und da ist der Vorrat wesentlich überschaubarer :D

~*~*~

Zugegebenermaßen hatte Pascal ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl, als er zum Einkaufen fuhr. Dementsprechend hat er sich beeilt – so sehr es ging, seine Einkaufsliste war lang und seit sie auf dem Land wohnen, gehört zu den Supermarktbesuchen eine nicht mehr ganz so überschaubare Anfahrt.  
Nelly ist alleine zuhause. Vorher haben sie zusammen ihr neues Malbuch getestet – Nelly hat ihn gefragt, ob er ihr beim Ausmalen helfen will und er hat zugestimmt. Das war wieder ein Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, wie sehr sich sein Leben seit der Verletzung geändert hat. Noch vor einer Weile, vor der Verletzung, hat er trainiert, FIFA gezockt, sich mit Team-Kollegen getroffen... Und jetzt sitzt er mit seiner Tochter im Wohnzimmer und malt Prinzessinnen aus. Also, wenn er nicht gerade Familieneinkäufe erledigt.  
Aber es ist gut so. Es ist ein ganz anderes Leben, das er führt und natürlich findet er es immer noch schade, dass sein Traum, Fußballer zu sein, geplatzt ist, nichtsdestotrotz fühlt er sich in seinem neuen Leben wohl.

Als sie mit einer Seite fertig waren und Pascal einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hat, hat er festgestellt, dass es höchste Zeit ist, dass er sich auf den Weg macht, um die Besorgungen für heute zu erledigen. Also hat er Nelly gefragt, ob sie mitkommen will und sie hat verneint.  
Es ist okay, er will ihr ihren Freiraum gönnen – und er kann sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er als Kind meistens auch auf die Einkaufstouren verzichtet hat. Dabei musste er nicht erst einmal ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu seinen Eltern aufbauen. Das wäre also kein Problem.  
Problematischer ist es, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Klar, Nelly ist nicht mehr ganz so klein und sie macht auch nicht viel – vermutlich sitzt sie immer noch am Tisch und malt, vielleicht richtet sie auch ihre Schulsachen her für ihren ersten Schultag nach der Adoption. Aber was ist, wenn trotzdem etwas passiert? Weiß sie sich dann zu helfen?

Das ist wohl ein weiterer Schritt hin zu ganz normalem Familienleben, das Loslassen. Wenn er nicht so stur wäre, könnte er seine Mutter dazu befragen, wie das alles für sie war, doch sein Kontakt nach Hause ist gerade eher eingeschränkt. Nicht nur, weil sowohl er als auch Roman sich im Moment voll und ganz um ihre eigene kleine Familie kümmern wollen – er ist auch noch etwas nachtragend. Seine Eltern waren nicht gerade begeistert von ihrer Idee, ein Kind zu adoptieren und nun will er ihnen beweisen, dass sie nicht recht haben – dass es eine sehr gute Idee war, dass sie das meistern, dass sie dazu in der Lage sind, eine funktionierende kleine Familie aufzubauen.  
Leider ist die Lage auf Romans Seite ähnlich. Auch seine Eltern haben ihnen davon abgeraten, sich Hals über Kopf in dieses Abenteuer zu stürzen. Aber es war eben nicht 'Hals über Kopf' – sie haben sich wirklich damit auseinander gesetzt, haben sich über das Leben mit Kind (speziell mit Adoptivkind) informiert, haben darüber gesprochen, haben es abgewägt und haben sich erst nach reichlicher Überlegung dafür entschieden.  
Aber gut, sie werden schon sehen, dass ihre Söhne das auf die Reihe bekommen.

Pascal überprüft noch einmal den Inhalt seines Einkaufswagens, vergleicht ihn mit seiner Einkaufsliste. Ja, sieht gut aus, er dürfte alles dabei haben, was er kaufen wollte und sollte. Jetzt nur noch an der Kasse anstellen und dann nach Hause fahren... Immerhin wird ihm die Wartezeit an der Kasse durch eine Nachricht von Roman versüßt. Der hat ihm nämlich, wie er dort entdeckt, vorher geschrieben, dass er sie vermisst.  
Ja, sie ihn auch. Zumindest er. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, dass das mit dem Vermissen aufhört, wenn er wieder bei Roman ist, aber sie sind immer noch nicht oft genug beieinander, da ist noch Luft nach oben. Somit hat Pascal auch genug Grund, ihn immer noch zu vermissen.  
Dann nur noch die Einkäufe ins Auto laden und schon kann er sich auf dem Heimweg machen.

Als er das Auto die Einfahrt Richtung Garage hinauf lenkt, erwartet ihn eine Überraschung. Am Küchenfenster ist der Vorhang zurückgezogen, er erkennt ganz vage die Umrisse eines Gesichts.  
Ja, definitiv ein Gesicht, stellt er fest, als er mit den Einkäufen Richtung Haus läuft. Das Gesicht von Nelly. Und direkt daneben das Gesicht von Opa Hase. Erst als er schon fast die Haustüre erreicht hat, verschwinden die zwei Köpfe und kurz darauf öffnet sich besagte Türe.

„Hallo, Passi.“

Natürlich ist es Nelly, die ihn von unten angrinst, mit ihrem Stoffhasen unter dem Arm. Hätte er die Hände frei, würde er zumindest ihren Kopf tätscheln, so beschränkt er sich darauf, das Grinsen zu erwidern.

„Hallo, ihr zwei.“

Pascal schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen, dann macht er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort seine Einkäufe abzustellen. Nelly folgt ihm und das ist nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich. Vor allem, weil sie ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgt – als er ein paar Sachen aus dem Korb aufräumt, läuft sie die ganze Zeit neben ihm her.  
Dazu passt es auch, dass sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch sieht, als er damit fertig ist.

„Kannst du mal mitkommen?“  
„Klar.“

Wie automatisch greift er ihre Hand, die sie ihm entgegen streckt. Erst als er die kleinen Finger in seiner Hand spürt, wird ihm bewusst, dass das ein weiterer kleiner Schritt auf ihn zu war. Ja, er mag da echt sentimental sein, aber all diese Kleinigkeiten bedeuten ihm wirklich viel – weil sie bei Nelly keine Kleinigkeiten sind.  
Weil Nellys Vertrauen nicht selbstverständlich ist.

So führt sie ihn hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Und obwohl er einen Moment braucht, um es zu erkennen, muss Nelly ihm nicht sagen, was sie ihm zeigen wollte.  
Ein Deckenzelt. Sie hat ein Deckenzelt gebaut.  
Gut, 'Deckenzelt' ist in diesem Fall die Bezeichnung eines sehr wohlwollenden Vaters. Nelly hat eine Decke über den Sessel geworfen und eine Ecke dieser Decke mit ihrem Federmäppchen am Couchtisch festgeklemmt. Sieht ein bisschen instabil aus – das Federmäppchen droht, jeden Moment abzustürzen.

Dann verstärkt sich plötzlich der Druck ihrer kleinen Hand und im nächsten Moment windet sie sie aus Pascals. Er lässt das etwas überrumpelt zu. Und als er zu ihr hinunter sieht, ist die Freude, die Aufgeregtheit von gerade eben verschwunden. Stattdessen wirkt Nelly bedrückt.

„Hey, was ist los?“

Pascal geht neben ihr in die Hocke, er widersteht dem Instinkt, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Sie braucht wohl gerade eher etwas Abstand.  
Zuerst antwortet Nelly nicht. Sie knetet nur an Opa Hases Bauch herum, hat ihren Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Dann hebt sie ganz langsam den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Verunsichert, schüchtern, verlegen.

„Bist du sauer?“  
„Was? Warum?“

Solche Situationen verunsichern auch ihn. Wenn Nellys Laune plötzlich umschlägt und sie so bedrückt wird... Das sind größtenteils die Spuren aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Erinnerungen an früher und so etwas.

„Weil ich Unordnung gemacht habe.“

Unordnung... Ja. Wie er es sich gedacht hat. Sie hat plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Weil es früher nicht einmal in Ordnung war, wenn sie ein so provisorisches Deckenzelt gebaut hat.  
Nun kann Pascal nicht mehr anders. Er legt den Arm um Nelly und zu seiner Beruhigung weicht sie nicht von ihm – im Gegenteil, sie macht einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, damit sie sich an ihn lehnen kann. Ihre Köpfe berühren sich.

Was soll er sagen? Wie beruhigt er Nelly, ohne zum gönnerischen Vater zu mutieren?  
Ganz einfach: Indem er eine erzieherische Lektion liefert, zusammen mit dem Versuch, sie zu trösten.

„Natürlich darfst du nicht das ganze Wohnzimmer umräumen. Aber das... Wenn du nachfragst und Roman oder ich erlauben es dir, darfst du machen, was du willst. Auch ein Deckenzelt bauen.“

Einen Moment lang ist es ganz ruhig, Pascal hört nur Nellys Atem. Dann, ganz überraschend, schlingt sie die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn so fest, wie sie kann.  
Etwas überrumpelt erwidert er die Umarmung, legt nun auch seinen zweiten Arm um sie.

„Und ich kann immer fragen?“  
„Ja. Immer.“

Okay, sie darf nicht unbedingt immer fragen. Manchmal gibt es einfach Momente, in denen es nicht passt. Doch Pascal hat das Gefühl, dass sie das selbst weiß – dass sie deshalb so nachhakt, weil sie früher so gut wie nie so etwas fragen durfte.  
Tatsächlich bestätigt sie seinen Verdacht.

„Bei meiner alten Familie habe ich mich nicht fragen getraut. Und ich habe immer Ärger bekommen, weil ich Unordnung gemacht habe. Auch wenn ich gefragt habe.“

Pascal schluckt. Immer wieder erfährt er, dass Nelly in ihrer vorherigen Familie vernachlässigt wurde. Und auch wenn das bedeutet, dass Roman und er diese Familie ohne Mühe übertrumpfen, weil sie Nelly lieben, findet er das durch und durch beschissen. Warum adoptiert man dann ein Kind? Wenn man selbst nicht begeistert davon ist und wenn es dem Kind nicht gut tut...  
Okay, genug darüber nachgedacht. Diese Familie ist Vergangenheit, sie sind die Gegenwart, sie sind das, was zählt. Und im Moment sieht das so aus, dass er seine verunsicherte Tochter im Arm hält, der es herzlich wenig bringt, wenn er sich über so etwas den Kopf zerbricht.

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie man ein richtig großes Deckenzelt baut?“

Nelly löst sich wieder von ihm, kurz drückt sie Opa Hase an ihre Brust. Dann nickt sie ganz leicht.  
Als Roman vom Training nach Hause kommt, findet er seinen Freund und ihre Tochter nur, weil er unter einem riesigen Deckenberg ein Kichern vernimmt.

~*~*~


	7. A gmahde Wiesn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe schon erwartet, dass ich die Zeit, bis es wieder Clubfußball gibt, damit überbrücken werde, in meinen Vorworten über Transfers zu jammern. Nun, heute... bin ich eher überrumpelt. :D André Hahn is back in town. Und wer mal in meine alten FFs geguckt hat, hat vllt gesehen, dass er nicht nur spielerisch bei mir Eindruck hinterließ - ich hab einiges zu ihm geschrieben. Und jetzt isser wieder da...  
> Krass.

~*~*~

Pascal lehnt sich gegen den Küchentisch, er grinst.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich dir das nur erlaube, weil Nelly schon im Bett ist.“

Von Roman kommt nur ein Brummen. Sein Gesicht ist hinter einer großen Schüssel versteckt, er ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, besagte Schüssel auszulecken. Also beschränkt Pascal sich darauf, seinen Freund – zumindest den sichtbaren Teil – zu beobachten und abzuwarten.  
Dann hat Roman offensichtlich auch das letzte bisschen Creme erwischt. Er setzt die Schüssel ab, schleckt sich noch einmal über die Lippen, bevor er sie in den Geschirrspüler räumt.

„Wäre Verschwendung, wenn man die Schüssel nicht sauber machen würde. Das hat so extrem geil geschmeckt, ey.“

'Das', das ist eine Mousse, die er heute Vormittag hergerichtet hat. Nelly und Roman bekamen sie als Nachtisch zum Abendessen – er selbst hat sich natürlich auch etwas genommen, doch für die beiden war es eine Überraschung – und Roman hat sich, nachdem sie Nelly ins Bett gebracht haben, die Überreste gesichert.  
Bis auf den allerletzten Klecks.

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern. Ja, er hat ja auch geschmeckt, dass die Mousse echt lecker wurde. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er mit Lob dieser Art nicht so recht umgehen kann.

„Na ja, irgendwie muss ich mich ja beschäftigen, wenn ich alleine bin.“  
„Wenn dabei so etwas herauskommt...“

Roman grinst ihn an, doch das Grinsen weicht ganz langsam aus seinem Gesicht, als er sich von der Arbeitsplatte abstößt und zu ihm hinüber geht. Als er vor ihm steht, schlingt er die Arme um ihn und Pascal hinterfragt das gar nicht erst, er legt einfach die Hände auf Romans Schulterblätter und lässt den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.  
Mann, es ist so gut, wieder bei Roman zu sein – immer bei Roman zu sein. Auf so etwas wie das hier hat er monatelang gewartet, immer wieder gewartet, den nächsten Moment der Nähe herbei gesehnt und wenn es dann soweit war, wenn sie sich wiedergesehen haben, hing die ganze Zeit wie eine dunkle Regenwolke die Gewissheit über ihnen, dass es bald wieder vorbei ist, weil sich bald ihre Wege wieder trennen müssen. Pascal hat das ausgehalten, sie haben das beide durchgehalten, trotzdem ist Pascal jetzt, wo das vorbei ist, richtiggehend erleichtert. Er braucht Roman, sie brauchen sich und es tut so gut, dass ihre Liebe jetzt wieder Alltag ist.

Leider lässt Roman ihn nicht allzu lange diese Erkenntnis genießen. Er bringt seinen Mund an sein Ohr und dann fragt er ganz vorsichtig nach.

„Wie sieht es jetzt aus bei dir und Nelly?“

Pascal seufzt, er drückt Roman noch einmal ganz fest an sich, bevor er so viel Abstand zwischen sie bringt, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen können.

„Gute Frage. Manchmal sieht es so gut aus, manchmal ist alles so, wie es sein soll. Aber dann ist sie wieder so... So...“  
„Distanziert?“  
„Ja. Klar, sie braucht Zeit für sich, sie muss uns erst einmal vertrauen und ich habe schon das Gefühl, dass sie das immer mehr tut, aber wenn es dann wieder soweit ist und sie so distanziert ist, frage ich mich trotzdem immer, ob das wirklich in Ordnung ist – ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung ist oder ob ich nicht doch alles falsch mache.“

Roman schließt die Augen, dann lehnt er seine Stirn an Pascals. Und obwohl er am liebsten dieses Gespräch übersprungen hätte, fühlt Pascal sich in diesem Moment wohl. Weil es in Romans Nähe, in Romans Armen, so schön ist, dass sogar unangenehme Gespräche... Nun ja, nicht unbedingt 'erträglich werden' – unangenehm sind sie trotzdem noch, aber das spielt eine nicht mehr ganz so große Rolle.  
Zumindest meistens. Manchmal stänkern sie sich auch an, manchmal streiten sie auch. Doch sie können, wenn es darauf ankommt, wichtige Dinge besprechen, ohne sich dabei unwohler zu fühlen als nötig.

„Ich würde dir jetzt gerne sagen, dass alles gut ist, dass das normal ist und so... Ist es vielleicht auch. Aber mir geht’s genauso. Der Kopf sagt, dass das eine langsame Entwicklung ist und dass der aktuelle Stand dafür, dass Nelly noch nicht so lange bei uns ist, echt okay ist. Aber das Herz fragt, ob es das wirklich ist oder ob sie nicht doch woanders besser aufgehoben wäre. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es bei dir anders aussieht, weil du mehr mit ihr zu tun hast.“  
„So viel mehr auch nicht. Du tust so, als würdest du sie höchstens an einem Tag in der Woche zwei, drei Stunden sehen – und das auch nur, wenn sie schläft.“

Kaum hat Pascal die Worte ausgesprochen, würde er sie am liebsten wieder rückgängig machen. Ganz unrecht hat Roman ja nicht, es gibt halt doch einen Unterschied zwischen dem berufstätigen Elternteil und dem Elternteil, der immer zuhause ist. Es ist nicht gerechtfertigt, Roman so anzuschnauzen und Pascal hofft, dass Roman das nicht so aufgenommen hat. Verdammt, er hat keinen Bock auf Streit, erst recht nicht, wenn es um etwas geht, bei dem sie nicht nur auf der gleichen Seite stehen, sondern auch die gleichen Probleme haben.  
Sie sehen sich an, Romans Blick ist ernst, sie sind beide angespannt. Vorsichtig lächelt Pascal, hofft, damit Roman besänftigen zu können – ihm so mitteilen zu können, dass alles okay ist, dass er nicht wütend auf ihn ist, dass er sich gerade eben nur falsch ausgedrückt hat.  
Es hilft. Auf einmal entspannen sich auch Romans Gesichtszüge. Er erwidert das Lächeln, dann hebt er kurz eine Hand, um mit dem Daumen über Pascals Wange zu streichen.

„Okay, ist ja gut, ich seh's ein. Ich hab 'nen tollen Job, der nicht nur das ist, was mir Spaß macht und viel Kohle bringt, sondern mir auch noch die Möglichkeit gibt, viel Zeit mit meiner Familie zu verbringen. Ich schätze das sehr, okay?“

Pascal ignoriert den leichten Spott in seiner Stimme. Zwischen ihnen ist alles gut und das ist das, was zählt. Sie sind sich einig, Roman fühlt sich nicht angegriffen.  
Doch Roman ist noch nicht fertig.

„Außerdem habe ich einen tollen Freund, ohne den das alles gar nicht möglich wäre und ohne den mich das alles hier auch gar nicht glücklich machen würde.“

Romans Lächeln wird zu einen Grinsen und auch Pascals Mundwinkel heben sich weiter. Jetzt ist wirklich wieder alles im Lot.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?“

Pascal versucht, die Frage vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen. Es gelingt ihm jedoch nicht – er kann einfach nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen, wenn er kurz davor steht, loszulachen.

„Ist doch so. Und das muss man ja auch mal sagen.“  
„Okay. Was willst du?“

Das ist eigentlich nur eine rhetorische Frage – es knistert gerade zwischen ihnen, da ist eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen und Romans Hände, die seinen Rücken auf und ab streichen, den Saum seines T-Shirts anlupfen, darunter schlüpfen, dort weiter streicheln, sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache.  
Doch aus seinem Mund kommt etwas anderes.

„Noch mehr so geile Nachspeisen.“

Pascal schnaubt. Aber auch er kann gemischte Signale senden – kann seinen Körper eine andere Sprache sprechen lassen als seinen Mund. Er lehnt sich in Romans Umarmung, lässt es zu, dass er sein T-Shirt noch weiter nach oben schiebt.

„Jeden Tag, oder wie?“  
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“  
„Ja klar. Sollte so etwas nicht etwas Besonderes sein?“

An und für sich fällt es Roman nicht besonders leicht, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, was er eigentlich nicht will. Dafür schafft er es regelmäßig, ihm Versprechen abzuringen, Versprechen, die er einhalten muss, weil es nun mal Ehrensache ist und letztendlich läuft das auf das Gleiche heraus. Deshalb muss Pascal jetzt echt auf der Hut sein – sonst bekommt Roman doch wieder seinen Willen.  
Sein Freund macht es ihm allerdings echt schwer.

„Du bist ja auch etwas Besonderes und trotzdem habe ich dich jeden Tag bei mir.“  
„Wow.“

Pascal lacht ungläubig. Roman ist heute so ein Charmeur... Seine Mousse muss einen wirklich guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben.  
Was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass er sie wirklich in Zukunft täglich bekommt. Noch hat Pascal seinen eigenen Willen – da kann Roman ihm noch so sehr ins Ohr schnurren.

Eigentlich ist ihre kleine Kabbelei längst unnötig. Die Härchen auf Pascals Armen haben sich aufgestellt, er streichelt Romans Nacken, im Vordergrund steht nicht die Kabbelei, sondern das Knistern zwischen ihnen, das Verlangen, die Gewissheit, dass sie beide scharf aufeinander sind.  
Bis jetzt beansprucht das aber noch nicht ihr ganzes Denken und nur deshalb führen sie die Diskussion fort.

„Dein Trainer findet das aber wahrscheinlich eher ungeil.“  
„Ich bin Torwart, ich darf das. Ich brauche Masse.“  
„Masse, mh, ja. Was bringt ein fetter Torwart?“

Pascals Hand wandert nach unten, bis sie bei Romans Po ankommt. Dort packt er zu.  
Wenn er nett wäre, würde er nun darauf hinweisen, dass ihm Roman mit seiner aktuellen Figur schon hervorragend gefällt und er bitte so bleiben soll. Doch für Nettigkeiten ist gerade kein Platz und deshalb muss es ausreichen, dass er Roman nicht unter die Nase gerieben hat, dass er jetzt schon fett ist.  
Scheinbar ist Roman mit dieser Behandlung völlig zufrieden. Er seufzt leise und drückt sich noch fester an Pascal – nun passt wirklich kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie.

„Ab einer bestimmten Masse füllt er das ganze Tor aus. Null-Tore-Garantie.“  
„Wow, raffinierte Taktik, damit bist du konkurrenzlos und in einem Jahr ziehen wir nach Madrid oder Barcelona. Aber schau' dir Tim Wiese an, der hat das auch versucht und es hat nicht geklappt.“

Und auf einen Schlag sucht Roman nicht mehr seine Nähe. Er weicht ein Stück zurück, legt seine Hände auf seine Schultern und drückt ihn noch mehr weg. Nur ganz leicht, aber mit so viel Vehemenz, dass auch Pascal sich weg lehnen muss. Wäre nicht der Tisch direkt hinter ihm, hätte er einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht.  
Passend dazu ist Romans Miene empört.

„Du denkst in so einer Situation tatsächlich an Tim Wiese?“  
„'So eine Situation'?“

Pascal grinst seinen Freund unschuldig an – als sich seine Zornesfalten glätten und er das Grinsen erwidert, weiß Pascal, dass er ihn durchschaut hat.  
Nichtsdestotrotz führen sie das Schauspiel fort. Roman kommt wieder auf ihn zu, er bewegt seinen Unterleib gegen Pascals. Und das, was vorher, als sie noch auf Schmusekurs waren, schon spürbar war, wird jetzt noch deutlicher: Roman hat eine Latte.

„Oh.“  
„Ja, schon. Aber Tim Wiese, also bitte. Das ist ja schon so ein bisschen ein Abtörner.“

Armer Roman aber auch. Nun ja, wenn ihn die Erwähnung seines Torwartkollegens so aus der Bahn wirft, will er doch ausnahmsweise ein netter Freund sein und ihn beruhigen.  
Seine Hand rutscht unter den Bund von Romans Hose, legt sich dort auf seinen Po. Schon alleine das reicht aus, damit auch die letzten Zornesfalten verschwinden. Doch Pascal ist noch nicht fertig.

„Dafür hast du mich. Ich gleiche das wieder aus.“

Romans Grinsen wird zu einem Lächeln, er bewegt seinen Kopf auf Pascals zu. Ganz knapp vor seinem Gesicht hält er inne, Pascal spürt seinen Atem.

„Locker.“

Es ist, als hätte er mit diesem Wort einen Hebel umgelegt, einen Hebel, gegen den sie sich die ganze Zeit über ganz beiläufig gelehnt haben. Pascal löst die eine Hand aus Romans Nacken, er gräbt sie in Romans Haare und zieht seinen Kopf zu sich. Ihre Lippen prallen aufeinander, erst ziemlich unkoordiniert, doch dann finden sie sich beide zurecht, dann tasten sich ihre Lippen einen Weg. Romans Hände streichen rastlos seinen Körper auf und ab, während sich seine Zunge in seinen Mund schiebt und Pascal seufzt, zieht ihn näher an sich, noch näher, noch näher, bis Romans Hände sich auf seinen Po legen und er ihn auf den Tisch hebt. Pascals Beine schlingen sich um seine Hüften, wie nebenbei spürt er, dass Roman an seinem T-Shirt zupft, spürt, wie Roman kurz den Kuss löst,um ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können.  
Dann lässt er sich nach hinten sinken, bis sein Rücken die Tischplatte berührt. Roman zieht er einfach mit.

~*~*~


	8. Von Bierbauchmännern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich schon viel früher antworten. Aber dann habe ich mir die Hand an mehreren Stellen aufgeschlitzt und beschloss, das arme Pfötchen etwas zu schonen. Profitipp: Eine Drohne mit der Hand zu fangen ist eine sehr dumme Idee.  
> ... Gut, das war nicht der einzige Grund. :D Ich fand wieder in meinen Schreibrhythmus zurück ♥ Die Mengen, die ich in den letzten Tagen geschrieben habe, können sich auf jeden Fall sehen lassen. Aber wie ich es schon vermutet habe, geht das damit einher, dass ich länger für Updates brauche. Es ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert... :D

~*~*~

„Was arbeitet Roman eigentlich?“

Vor knapp einer Stunde sind sie nach Hause gekommen. Pascal hat Nelly von der Schule abgeholt, er hat das Mittagessen, das er zuvor schon vorbereitet hat, fertig gekocht, sie haben zusammen gegessen, dann hat Nelly sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das hielt allerdings nicht besonders lange – schon etwas später stand sie mit ihren Schulsachen unter dem Arm in der Wohnzimmertüre und hat gefragt, ob sie ihre Hausaufgaben in der Küche machen darf.  
Natürlich durfte sie. Pascal freut sich über ihre Gesellschaft, darüber, dass er nicht alleine herumsitzt, wenn er mal wieder Unis recherchiert und dabei verzweifelt – und vor allem freut er sich darüber, dass Nelly bewusst seine Nähe sucht.

Im Augenblick nervt ihn die Suche nach einer möglichen Zukunft so sehr, dass er sogar schon nach dem Yeti-Studiengang gesucht hat, von dem er vor einer Weile gehört hat. Es kotzt ihn echt an – für die meisten Studiengänge in der Richtung Sport müsste er fit sein, dadurch fällt schon ein Großteil weg und der Rest schließt sich dadurch aus, dass er es schlichtweg nicht interessant findet, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Und auf ein Studium, das ihn noch nicht einmal vor Studienantritt reizt, hat er eigentlich keinen Bock.  
Da kommt ihm Nellys Frage ganz gelegen. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass sie das nur fragt, um sich von ihren Hausaufgaben abzulenken. So etwas sollte er ja eigentlich nicht unterstützen, aber da es eine berechtigte Frage ist, ist Pascal die Erziehung gerade eher egal.

„Er spielt Fußball. Er ist Torwart.“

Nelly lässt ihren Stift zwischen den Händen kreisen. Doch wider Pascals Erwartungen vertieft sie das Thema nicht. Stattdessen lenkt sie es in eine andere Richtung.

„Und du? Warum arbeitest du nichts?“

Oh.  
Plötzlich fällt Pascal etwas ein, was seine Mutter irgendwann einmal, er weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob das noch vor Nellys Zeiten war, gesagt hat. 'Kinder können manchmal verletzend ehrlich sein.'  
Ja, das ist dann wohl ein solcher Moment. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass die Kinder einem schonungslos unter die Nase reiben, wenn man einen hässlichen Pickel mitten im Gesicht hat, aber das, was Nelly gesagt hat, ist auch schonungslos – und es verletzt ihn. Es tut nämlich immer noch weh, an die Verletzung zu denken, die ihm den Traum vom Fußball genommen hat.

Trotzdem will er ehrlich zu Nelly sein. Sein kaputtes Knie ist Fakt, das kann und will er nicht leugnen. Auch wenn es weh tut, darüber zu reden – schon alleine daran zu denken -, will er es durchziehen.

„Ich habe auch Fußball gespielt. Aber dann habe ich mich verletzt und jetzt... Jetzt geht nichts mehr. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr spielen.“

Nelly mustert ihn und Pascal ahnt, was sie denkt – wahrscheinlich denkt sie daran zurück, dass er bei ihrem ersten Treffen und auch die erste Zeit danach noch Krücken dabei hatte. Die hat er inzwischen nicht mehr – sein Knie ist trotzdem kaputt und er hofft, dass sie nicht weiter nachhakt.  
Tut sie nicht. Sie wechselt wieder ganz überraschend das Thema.

„Warst du gut?“  
„Schon relativ gut. Ich habe in der besten Liga im Land gespielt – nicht im besten Team, aber eben in der besten Liga.“

Nun mustert er die Kleine. Wie viel Ahnung hat sie von Fußball? Sie hat Roman nicht als Torwart vom BVB erkannt, ein fußballverrücktes Kind hätte das vielleicht hinbekommen.  
Er kann partout nicht einschätzen, ob sie sich für Fußball interessiert. Deshalb fragt er einfach nach.

„Kennst du die Bundesliga?“

Es ist, als hätte er sie gefragt, ob sie schlafen oder ihr Zimmer aufräumen will. Plötzlich sind die Hausaufgaben wieder wesentlich interessanter als Pascal – Nelly beugt sich über ihr Heft, setzt sogar ihren Stift an. Doch spätestens damit, dass sie nichts schreibt, verrät sie sich.  
Pascal sagt nichts dazu. Er wartet einfach nur ab. Und diese Taktik ist tatsächlich von Erfolg gekrönt. Denn nach einer Weile hebt sie wieder ihren Kopf und sieht ihn an.

„Der Papa in meiner letzten Familie hat immer Fußball im Fernseher geschaut. Bundesliga und Kon... Kofa... Konzerenz?“  
„Konferenz?“  
„Ja. Vor allem am Wochenende.“

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Nelly etwas Wichtiges von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Bis jetzt hat sich das immer auf eher banale Infos beschränkt, wie es ihr in der Schule ging, wann sie in die Schule gekommen ist, mit wem sie im Kindergarten befreundet war... Über ihre ehemaligen Familien hat Pascal noch nichts erfahren.  
Trotzdem hat er schon nach dieser kurzen Info ein Bild im Kopf. Von einem Mann mit Bierbauch und Feinripp-Unterhemd, dem die Zeiten, zu denen Fußball im Fernseher kam, heilig sind, der beim Fußball gucken immer den Fernseher anschreit... Kein Wunder, dass Nelly so herumdruckst und offensichtlich eher ungute Erinnerungen an die Bundesliga hat.

„War er dabei laut?“

Nelly bestätigt seinen Verdacht und damit sein Bild von diesem Mann umgehend. Sie nickt eifrig.

„Und er hat Bier getrunken. Und dann hat er immer total gestunken.“

Dann wird ihr Blick unsicher. Sie hat Angst, zu weit gegangen zu sein, zu viel gesagt zu haben – das beleidigt zu haben, was Roman und Pascal echt wichtig ist.  
Pascal bemerkt diese Veränderung. Und Mann, es tut ihm so leid, Nelly soll sich keine Sorgen machen, sie muss Fußball nicht lieben. Irgendetwas muss er sagen, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich hatte mal einen Kumpel, bei dem der Vater auch so war. Ich fand Fußball toll und wollte das echt gerne schauen und normalerweise hätte ich mich zu ihm gesetzt und mit ihm Fußball geschaut – aber wenn er dann wieder so herumgeschrien hat und so böse war, habe ich dann doch lieber darauf verzichtet.“

Den Vater gibt es wirklich und Pascal ist echt froh, dass er ihm eingefallen ist. Kurz überlegt er, ob er noch hinzufügen soll, dass dieser Vater seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde, also auch Pascal, angeschrien hat, wenn sie mit ihm Fußball schauen wollten, doch das wäre zu viel des Guten. In Wirklichkeit hätte er sich nämlich darüber gefreut, Gesellschaft beim Fußballschauen zu haben. Dann hätte er sie nämlich die ganze Zeit belehren und ihnen erzählen können, wie grottig die Mannschaften sind. Nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er es Nelly geschildert hat, aber auch so unangenehm, dass sie sich immer für Fußball im Garten entschieden haben.  
Nelly seufzt schwer, sie verschränkt die Arme auf ihrem Heft und bettet den Kopf darauf. Dann sieht sie ihn an und schon dieser Blick reicht, damit Pascal weiß, dass seine Vorgehensweise von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Ihr Blick ist nicht mehr verschüchtert, sie sieht ihn direkt an, ganz vertrauensvoll.

„Deswegen finde ich Fußball doof. Ich mag keine Männer, die nach Bier stinken und schreien.“  
„Verstehe ich.“

Pascal streckt seinen Arm aus, er tätschelt Nellys Kopf. Sie grinst ihn an und damit ist endgültig klar, dass sie die Kurve bekommen haben. Nelly hat kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, sie vertraut ihm im Moment.  
Plötzlich runzelt sie ihre Stirn und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Weißt du, was noch doof war?“  
„Mh?“  
„Die Jungs im Heim und in der Schule. Die haben auch immer Fußball gespielt. Überall und sie haben sich für die Besten gehalten und wollten, dass man weggeht, wenn sie wo Fußball spielen wollten. Und sie haben sich über alle lustig gemacht. Über alle Mädchen und über die Buben, die nicht mit ihnen gespielt haben. Die haben auch Opa Hase ausgelacht und mich, weil ich gerne klettere.“

Nun ist ihr Blick düster und obwohl er nachvollziehen kann, warum – obwohl auch er das Verhalten dieser Jungs beschissen findet, auch wenn er früher wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser war -, ist dieser Anblick echt niedlich, wie seine kleine Zuckerschnute guckt, als würde sie diesen Jungs am liebsten zumindest die Ohren lang ziehen.

„Und weißt du was? Die werden eh nie Fußballer. Die denken jetzt, sie sind die Größten, aber in ein paar Jahren haben sie einen ganz langweiligen Beruf und ärgern sich darüber, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben.“

Nellys Mundwinkel heben sich etwas, ihre Stirn glättet sich. Doch er ist noch nicht fertig.

„Außerdem wären die echt neidisch, wenn die wüssten, dass du bei zwei Fußballern wohnst. Auch wenn der eine, also ich, nicht mehr spielt – Roman ist echt cool.“

Wieder ein Erfolg. Jetzt grinst sie und auch wenn Schadenfreude vielleicht nicht unbedingt der beste Erziehungsansatz ist, ist Pascal völlig zufrieden mit seiner Taktik. Wenn diese Jungs seiner Tochter so lange das Gefühl gaben, unterlegen zu sein, will er ihr jetzt das Gefühl geben, dass sie sie locker übertrumpft – und das ist ihm scheinbar gerade gelungen.

Die Hausaufgaben sind mittlerweile vergessen, Nelly hat eine Frage parat. Eine, die offensichtlich ihre Freude etwas dämpft.

„Muss ich Roman beim Spielen zuschauen?“  
„Willst du denn?“

Umgehend erfolgt die Antwort. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Sind da auch so komische Männer, wo er spielt?“

Pascal denkt an seinen letzten Stadionbesuch. Das ist jetzt schon eine Weile her, aber tatsächlich fallen ihm ein paar solcher Exemplare ein. Nicht unbedingt mit Feinrippunterhemd, aber sehr laut und ebenfalls angetrunken. Wäre vielleicht ja noch ganz erträglich, doch damals haben ihn einige von ihnen angesprochen und das war eher unangenehm. Heute würde ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr passieren – einer der wenigen Vorteile davon, seine Karriere so abrupt beendet zu haben -, doch wenn Roman zu ihnen stoßen würde, würden sie wieder zu ihnen kommen.

„Ein paar. Da sind viele unterschiedliche Leute, aber diese Männer schauen nicht nur im Fernsehen die Spiele.“

Nelly verzieht ihr Gesicht.

„Will ich nicht. Ich...“

Dann wird sie ganz kleinlaut. Wieder sieht sie ihn verschüchtert an, mit der Angst davor, etwas Falsches zu sagen, im Blick.

„Ich will kein Spiel von Roman schauen.“  
„Verstehe ich. Ich auch nicht.“

Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. Überrascht hebt sie den Kopf und ohne dass sie die Frage ausspricht, erkennt Pascal, dass sie wissen will, wie er zu diesem Entschluss kommt.  
Er schluckt. Das jetzt auszusprechen ist echt schwer. Aber wenn Nelly ehrlich zu ihm war, dann will er das auch sein. Offen und ehrlich.

„Wegen meiner Verletzung. Es ist nicht schön, das zu sehen, was ich nie wieder haben werde.“

Plötzlich legt sich eine kleine Hand auf seine. Nelly tätschelt sie und das hebt tatsächlich seine Stimmung ein kleines bisschen. Ihre nächste Frage hilft ebenfalls, denn sie lenkt von dem bösen Thema 'Verletzung' ab.

„Ist Roman traurig, wenn wir ihm nie zuschauen?“

Ist er das? Nein, Pascal hat schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen, hat ihm gesagt, dass es für ihn wahnsinnig schwierig wäre, ein Stadion zu besuchen und dass er lieber darauf verzichten würde. Roman hat richtig verständnisvoll darauf reagiert und gemeint, dass er ruhig zuhause bleiben soll, wenn ihm das lieber ist. Und Pascal ist sich sicher, dass er auch für Nellys Abneigung gegen Fußball Verständnis hat. Schließlich hat auch er sich geschworen, Nelly nicht mehr mit unangenehmen Dingen aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren und auch wenn sich das bis jetzt nur darauf beschränkt hat, dass sie beide versuchen, bessere Eltern als Nellys vorherige zu sein, ist sich Pascal sicher, dass er ihr ebenfalls die Bierbauchmänner, an die sie so unangenehme Erinnerungen hat, ersparen wollen würde.

„Nein. Er versteht das auch, es ist okay für ihn.“

Nellys Blick ist zweifelnd und nun steigen auch die ersten Zweifel in Pascal auf. Ja, irgendwie hat sie recht – selbst wenn Roman Verständnis für sie beide hat, ist es für ihn schon schade, wenn er keine persönliche Unterstützung im Stadion hat. Wenn jeder weiß, dass seine Liebsten im Publikum sitzen und sie lassen Roman alleine...

„Also, ich kann Roman schon mal zuschauen, damit er nicht traurig ist.“

Pascal schluckt. Da hat ihm seine Kleine echt etwas voraus – diesen Schritt hat er noch nicht gewagt. Einfach seine Bedenken, seine Angst, beiseite lassen, um seinem Freund die Unterstützung zu geben, die er verdient...  
Aber wenn Nelly das schafft, schafft er das auch. Und zusammen schaffen sie das erst recht.

„Okay. Wir gehen für Roman mal zu einem Spiel.“

Wow. Das ging eigentlich echt einfach. Und das war jetzt nicht nur so dahingesagt – Pascal hat auch für sich selbst den Entschluss gefasst. Sie werden zusammen ins Stadion gehen. Auch wenn sie sich beide dort nicht wohl fühlen werden.  
Nun ja, die Sache mit dem Wohlfühlen lässt sich ja ein bisschen beeinflussen. Und an dieser Stelle muss er wieder übernehmen – muss er Nelly den Weg zeigen.

„Dann schlagen wir uns mit Bratwurst den Bauch voll und halten uns von den Bierbauchmännern fern und versuchen, Spaß zu haben.“

Nun grinst Nelly wieder und Pascal ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das an seinem Vorschlag liegt oder daran, dass sie das Wort 'Bierbauchmänner' lustig findet. Wie dem auch sei – sie ist einverstanden. Sie streckt ihre Hand Pascal entgegen, Pascal versteht die Geste. Er ergreift ihre Hand und schüttelt sie und damit ist es beschlossen – sie werden demnächst den Gang ins Stadion wagen.  
Irgendwie ist Pascal jetzt echt erleichtert. Nicht nur, weil er sich selbst überwunden hat, sondern auch, weil ihm klar ist, dass das sowohl ihn und Nelly als auch die ganze Familie einander näher bringt.  
Und dafür steht er gerne die Sehnsucht danach, selbst noch Fußball spielen zu können, durch.

~*~*~


	9. Eingelocht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe heute einen alten Chat mit einer Freundin durchgeblättert. Eigentlich wollte ich dabei etwas ganz anderes suchen, aber... ich fand die Anfänge von Stürki. Fand die Stelle, an der ich ihr versprach, Gifs zu basteln, wenn sie sich währenddessen einen schnieken Namen für die beiden ausdenkt, die Stelle, an der ich ihr schrieb, dass mir nach reiflicher Überlegung (und Sichtung des Materials, hehehehe :D) wohl doch Roman am besten mit Pascal gefällt. Fand die ersten Pläne zu den Hasenjahren, die immer konkreter wurden, bis die Nachricht kam "Ich will das endlich schreiben".... Hach. ♥  
> Nostalgisch wird es auch an dieser Stelle ein bisschen. Die erste Stürki-Inspiration war für mich damals ein Video, in dem Roman in einer Sendung eine Videobotschaft von Pascal bekam, in der es um das Billardspielen ging. Und genau das haben sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr getan \o/

~*~*~

Ein leises Klacken erfüllt den Raum, ansonsten ist es ruhig. Klack – Ruhe. Klack, klack, klack, Ruhe. Wieder klack. Dann folgt ein frustrierter Seufzer und Roman pfeffert seinen Queue auf den Billardtisch.

„Bisschen aus der Übung gekommen, mh?“

Grinsend stellt Pascal seinen Queue neben sich ab, er lehnt sich gegen den Tisch und beobachtet seinen Freund, der sich die Haare rauft.

„Ha, ha, ha. Ganz lustig. Wart's ab, spätestens heute Abend loche ich ein.“  
„Kein Problem. Aber du musst zugeben -“

Weiter kommt er nicht. Ein Klopfen an der Türe unterbricht ihn und auf einen Schlag ist Romans Mimik wesentlich entspannter. Liegt das nun daran, dass er sich über Nellys Besuch freut oder ist es eher die Erleichterung darüber, Pascals Schadenfreude zu entkommen?

„Ja?“

Die Türe öffnet sich und wie es zu erwarten war, ist es Nelly, die hereinkommt.

„Was macht ihr?“

Roman antwortet so schnell, dass Pascal sich nicht einmal eine angemessene Antwort überlegen kann. Ja, er hat echt Schiss davor, dass Pascal weiter gegen ihn stichelt.  
Weichei.

„Billard spielen. Bist du schon mit den Hausaufgaben fertig?“

Nellys Antwort ist mehr ein Brummeln als ein 'Ja' und ein bisschen Verständnis hat Pascal dafür. Sie muss sich mit ihren Schularbeiten herumschlagen, während ihre Väter im Spielezimmer sind... Aber allzu schlecht ist sein Gewissen nicht, sie haben sich die Auszeit verdient. Schließlich haben sie bis gerade eben die neuen Möbel, die sie gestern gekauft haben, in Nellys Kinderzimmer aufgebaut.  
Roman übergeht ihren Unmut ebenfalls. Stattdessen packt er sie unter den Achseln und hebt sie auf den Tisch. Als Pascal zu ihnen hinüber geht, stellt er fest, dass sich Nellys Groll damit größtenteils erledigt hat. Sie lächelt wieder und baumelt mit den Beinen, soweit es geht.

„Wer gewinnt?“  
„Ich.“

Mehr kann Pascal nicht sagen. Roman schlingt plötzlich die Arme um ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wäre er nicht sein Freund und wäre er nicht prinzipiell damit einverstanden, sich von Roman küssen zu lassen, würde er sich selbstverständlich wehren. Doch so lässt er sich gerne ruhig stellen.  
Das Wissen, dass Roman unterlegen ist und nicht damit klar kommt, ist ja trotzdem noch präsent. Und zwar bei ihnen beiden.

Nelly mustert sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen und Roman Pascal noch mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedenkt. Dann, als sie beide wieder aufnahmefähig sind, stellt sie eine Frage.

„Warum habt ihr euch nur daheim lieb?“

Nun ist es Pascal, der die Stirn runzelt. Was genau meint sie? Sie schlagen sich nicht wirklich die Köpfe in der Öffentlichkeit ein, sie können dort genauso miteinander herumblödeln wie zuhause.  
Oder meint sie etwa die Tatsache, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht küssen?

Scheinbar ist sich auch Roman nicht ganz sicher. Er hakt nach.

„Was meinst du, Kleine?“

Ungeduldig schnalzt sie mit der Zunge, sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und sorgt damit dafür, dass ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Zopf fallen. Heute war Roman an der Reihe mit Frisieren und in der Früh mag die Frisur ja noch ganz gut ausgesehen haben, doch besonders stabil war sie nicht. Wieder etwas, worin Pascal Roman übertrifft – aber er wird ihn jetzt nicht darauf ansprechen. Nicht nur, weil sein armer Freund sowieso schon so frustriert ist oder weil das Thema gerade ein ganz anderes ist – hauptsächlich verzichtet er deshalb auf den Spott, weil es gut sein könnte, dass Nelly dann ausplaudert, dass er untertags, wenn Roman noch beim Training ist, Frisuren an ihr ausprobiert und somit einen gewissen Vorsprung hat.

„Wie gestern im Möbelhaus.“

Oh. Damit wird einiges sehr viel klarer. Und er hat sich schon gewundert, warum Nelly bei ihrem Einkaufsbummel plötzlich so nachdenklich war. Jetzt, wo sie ihn auf den Zusammenhang hingewiesen hat, erinnert er sich daran, dass der Stimmungswechsel in der Bettenabteilung kam.  
Sie waren alle drei erschöpft, schon eher lustlos, erst recht mit Blick auf die noch vor ihnen liegenden Stationen – der Plan war, den Möbelbestand in Nellys Zimmer noch ein bisschen aufzustocken, aber das war anstrengender als gedacht. Und dann kam die Bettenabteilung.

Roman war der Kindskopf, der beschloss, ein Spielchen zu spielen. Wer innerhalb von einer Minute in den meisten Betten gelegen hatte, hatte gewonnen. Nebenvoraussetzung war natürlich, das so unauffällig wie möglich zu machen. Funktionierte auch ganz gut – sie sind alle drei kichernd zwischen den Betten hindurch gehuscht, haben sich kurz hineingelegt und sind weiter gehuscht. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, als Pascal sein letztes Bett ansteuerte und dort mit Roman zusammenstieß. Sie hatten keine Regel für ein doppelt besetztes Bett, dafür hatten sie vermutlich die Regel gebrochen, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. War ihnen aber ziemlich egal, weil sie beide lachen mussten – sie waren eben total albern und überdreht.  
Ebendiese Überdrehtheit hat Roman dazu gebracht, sich über ihn zu beugen und wäre ihnen nicht in der letzten Sekunde noch eingefallen, wo sie sind, hätten sie sich vermutlich geküsst. So sind sie auseinander gestoben, sind aus dem Bett geklettert, haben Nelly eingesammelt und sich mit Unschuldsmienen auf den Weg in die nächste Abteilung gemacht.

War eigentlich eine ganz normale Szene. Dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit übermäßige Nähe und damit erst recht Küsse vermeiden sollten, ist ihnen bewusst – nicht unbedingt immer, doch sie erinnern sich immer noch gerade rechtzeitig daran. Ist kein großes Drama, erst recht nicht, seit Pascal wieder in Dortmund ist. Denn ihnen ist klar, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit wieder ihre Ruhe haben und tun und lassen können, was sie wollen.  
Für Nelly war das offensichtlich nicht ganz so normal.

Während Roman immer noch rätselt, was sie nun meint – Pascal kennt ihn verdammt gut und er kennt diesen 'Ich stehe auf der Leitung'-Gesichtsausdruck -, beugt sich Pascal nach vorne und streicht Nelly eine der Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.  
Hilft nicht viel. Im nächsten Moment löst sie sich und fällt wieder nach vorne. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Freund mal Nachhilfe geben.

„Weil wir uns nicht im Möbelhaus geküsst haben?“

Sie nickt und aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, dass nun auch bei Roman der Groschen gefallen ist. Vermutlich nur halb, aber immerhin.

„Ja. Und daheim schon. Aber nie, wenn andere Leute da sind.“

Nun, damit hat sie nicht ganz recht. Gut, seit sie hier ist, hatten sie kaum noch Besuch, da ist es kein Wunder, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hat – wenn sie unter Freunden oder Verwandten sind, ist es für sie kein Problem, sich nahe zu sein.  
Aber sie reden vom gleichen Thema. Davon, dass Roman und er sich aus für Nelly unergründlichen Gründen verstecken müssen.

„Die Leute denken, dass Fußballer keine Männer lieben dürfen. Und damit sie Roman in Ruhe lassen, zeigen wir ihnen nicht, dass er einen Mann liebt.“  
„Aber ihr liebt euch?“

Roman macht einen Schritt nach vorne. Er tritt neben Pascal und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja.“

Wow. Es berührt ihn immer noch, das zu hören. Dass Roman so klar und kompromisslos dazu steht, dass er ihn liebt... Also, im angemessenen Rahmen eben, dass er es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht tut, haben sie ja gerade festgestellt, aber das ist Pascal auch lieber so.  
Nicht nur er freut sich sich über die Bestätigung. Nellys Miene hellt sich ebenfalls auf.

„Gut. Der Mann und die Frau, bei der ich als letztes war, haben sich nämlich nicht geliebt. Die waren nie lieb zueinander, auch daheim nicht. Dafür haben sie immer gestritten.“

Noch bevor Pascal darauf hinweisen kann, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht streiten und dass ihre Streits definitiv nicht bedeuten, dass sie sich nicht mehr lieben, fährt Nelly schon fort.

„Das ist also ein Geheimnis? Keiner darf es wissen?“  
„Nur Leute, denen wir vertrauen.“

Volltreffer von Roman. Nelly zieht ihre Beine nach oben, sie umarmt sie kurz, bevor sie sie wieder loslassen muss, weil sie sonst nach hinten umkippen würde. Ihr Lächeln ist ganz breit.

„Ihr vertraut mir.“  
„Klar.“

Und plötzlich weiß Pascal, was er sagen kann, sagen muss – was gerade einfach passt.

„Macht man so in einer Familie.“

Nun fällt Nellys Antwort nonverbal aus. Sie breitet die Arme aus, Pascal versteht wieder vor Roman, was sie will und lässt sich von ihr umarmen. Kurz darauf spürt er, wie Roman sich ebenfalls zur Umarmung gesellt. Eine etwas knappe Umarmung, da Nellys kurze Ärmchen natürlich bei weitem nicht um Roman und ihn gleichzeitig reichen, aber dafür eine sehr herzliche Umarmung.  
Eine Familie... Ja, sie werden immer mehr zu einer Familie.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, wird Nelly auf einmal ganz geschäftig. Sie reibt ihre Hände, ihre Augen leuchten.

„Ich will euch nicht mehr Roman und Pascal nennen. Ihr seid doch meine Papas, da sagt man das nicht.“

Oh. Heute haben es seine zwei Liebsten aber auf ihn abgesehen. Dieses Statement...  
Sie haben Nelly die ganze Zeit über die Wahl gelassen, wollten ihr die 'Papa'-Titel nicht aufzwingen. Damit sie sich selbst dafür entscheiden kann, wenn sie bereit ist – wenn sie ihnen genug vertraut, wenn sie sie wirklich als Papas sieht.  
Und nun ist es soweit.

„Wie willst du uns dann nennen?“

Roman lächelt, er wirkt ganz entspannt. Doch Pascal spürt seine abwartende Haltung, spürt, dass auch er Nellys Antwort entgegen fiebert.  
Auch wenn sie keine Entschlüsse für Nelly treffen wollten, was das anging, haben sie darüber geredet. Haben sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten überlegt, haben sich gemeinsam Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass sie beide 'Papa' sind. Gut, teilweise waren sie dabei nicht ganz ernst – Roman hat ihm ein paar Wochen Sexentzug angedroht, weil Pascal vorschlug, dass Nelly ihn einfach 'Opa' nennen könnte -, aber der Grundgedanke war ernsterer Natur. Hypothetisch, aber ernst.  
Die Entscheidung liegt bei Nelly. Und die lässt sie gerade noch ein bisschen zappeln. Sie setzt eine grüblerische Miene auf, mustert sie abwechselnd ganz ausführlich, kann sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen... Man merkt, dass sie schon eine Weile lang bei ihnen lebt.

„Ganz einfach. Roman ist Papa, Pascal ist Paps.“

Paps... Ja, damit kann er leben, absolut. Erst recht, weil ihm wirklich jeder Name gefallen hätte, der sich von dem unterscheidet, den zum Beispiel seine Freunde für ihn verwenden.  
Auch Roman ist mit Nellys Wahl zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich ist er froh darüber, doch nicht 'Opa' sein zu müssen. Er stupst Nelly gegen die Nase und lächelt sie an.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht?“

Nelly nickt eifrig, bevor sie zurück stupst.

„Ja. Pascal muss Paps sein, weil das süßer ist als 'Papa'. Und er ist so süß.“

Das Lächeln wird zu einem ziemlich unverschämten Grinsen, als Roman sich zu Pascal umdreht.

„Ja, da hast du natürlich recht.“  
„Ey, ich bin nicht süß!“  
„Doch, bist du.“

Bevor die Diskussion ausartet, schaltet Nelly sich wieder ein.

„Du bist voll süß. Darf ich jetzt mit euch Billard spielen?“

Für einen Moment ist er überrumpelt. Doch mittlerweile kennt er Nellys überraschende Themenwechsel – kennt sie so gut, dass er erkennt, dass das gerade eben einer war und nicht etwa ihr Ziel beim 'Papa'-Thema. Sie meint das wirklich ernst, für sie sind sie jetzt endgültig ihre 'Väter', damit ist das Thema erledigt, nächstes Thema.  
Pascal und Roman wechseln einen Blick, dann gehen ihre Blicke synchron zum Billardtisch und zu den Queues, die daran lehnen. Nichts gegen Nellys Wunsch, an und für sich wäre es schon okay, sie mitspielen zu lassen – nur wie? Sie ist viel zu klein, um das Spiel normal zu spielen. Mh, vielleicht, wenn sie auf der Tischkante sitzen bleibt...  
Roman kommt zu einem anderen Ergebnis.

„Du kannst ja noch nicht mal auf den Tisch schauen, Kleine.“

Dass er ihr dabei die Zunge herausstreckt, zeigt, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meint. Und auch ihre Reaktion ist wohl nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Sie stemmt die Arme in die Hüften und funkelt ihn böse an.

„Ich bin schon voll groß.“

Klingt ganz danach, als müsste er nun auch seinen Senf abgeben.

„Roman, du hast den Zwerg gehört. Sie muss mitspielen.“  
„Paaaaps!“

Und sogar langgezogen und nölend klingt dieser Name immer noch richtig gut.

~*~*~


	10. Der Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast pünktlich zur WM habe ich das Land verlassen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst wieder zurück kommen, wenn die WM um ist, aber da es jetzt doch schon etwas ruhiger wurde.... :D  
> Nein, ich war tatsächlich im Urlaub und es hatte nur insofern mit der WM zu tun, dass ich keine Heimspiele verpasst habe. :D  
> Zu Deutschland sag ich an dieser Stelle nichts - aber ich weine immer noch Island hin und her. Weltmeister der Herzen, ganz klar ♥
> 
> Es gibt etwas Neues von mir! Jetzt, wo die eine Meyretzka-Geschichte beendet ist, darf die andere ans Tageslicht. Außerdem habe ich geplant, demnächst hin und wieder einen Schwung meiner alten One Shots hochzuladen, aber ob das klappt, müssen wir erst abwarten :D  
> Die neue Geschichte ist aber schon da, fertig und... ja. :D Hier entlang: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013886/chapters/34802807

~*~*~

„Wenn du einfach so etwas an deinem Leben ändern könntest, würdest du es tun?“

Pascal nimmt seinen Blick vom Fernseher und sieht zu Roman hinüber, der nach seiner tiefgründigen Frage dazu übergegangen ist, ein weiteres Stück Ananas aus seiner Schüssel aufzuspießen.

Heute ist Familientag. Roman hatte morgens Auslaufen, danach gab es keine weiteren Termine, also haben sie es sich zuhause gemütlich gemacht. Also, nach einem ausführlichen Spaziergang – sie haben einen Ausflug in den benachbarten Wald gemacht und obwohl Roman darauf schwor, selbst dann ohne Probleme den Weg zurück zum Auto zu finden, wenn man ihm die Augen verbinden würde, haben sie sich verlaufen und sind eine Weile lang herumgeirrt. War aber nicht schlimm, sie hatten ihren Spaß und für den Notfall immer noch die Option, per Handy Hilfe zu holen.

Am Nachmittag durfte Roman sich zu Nelly auf ihren Kinderzimmerboden setzen, um ihr bei der regelmäßigen Barbie-Pflege zu helfen. Ihre drei Puppen wollten gekämmt werden, außerdem mussten sie für jede einzelne ein passendes Outfit auswählen und der – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – krönende Abschluss war, dass jede Barbie eine der Kronen bekam, die Pascal ihr letztens besorgt hat. Schließlich sollten sie alle Prinzessinnen sein.  
Pascal hat währenddessen schon mal das Abendessen hergerichtet. Auch mit Kind im Haus hat es nicht nicht geändert – er ist der bessere Koch, Roman kocht ausschließlich zweckorientiert. Manchmal kochen sie deshalb zusammen, doch da er eh viel mehr zuhause ist, hat Pascal diese Aufgabe größtenteils übernommen. Meistens mag er die Herausforderung, sich für Speisen zu entscheiden, die sowohl nach dem Geschmack seiner Liebsten als auch gut für ihre Gesundheit sind, dabei für genügend Abwechslung zu sorgen und seinen Horizont zu erweitern.  
Dabei hat er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, hin und wieder einen Abstecher zu Nellys Zimmertüre zu machen, die einen Spalt offen stand. Dabei hat er gesehen, wie die beiden sich ganz konzentriert um die Barbies gekümmert haben.

Nun, seit sie Nelly ins Bett gebracht haben, sitzen sie auf der Couch. Romans Beine liegen auf Pascals Schoß, er schnabuliert ein Stück Ananas nach dem anderen, im Fernseher läuft Reality TV.  
Und nebenbei stellt Roman tiefgründige Fragen.

„Neee. Und du?“

Romans Mund verzieht sich kurz zu einem Lächeln, Grinsen, was auch immer, bevor er damit fortfährt, seine Ananas zu kauen. Dann schluckt er hinunter und ja, es ist ganz deutlich ein Lächeln.

„Auch nicht.“

~*~*~

Mann, warum hat er so verdammt wenig Fantasie? Dass Nelly ihn, was die Fantasie angeht, locker übertrifft, war Pascal eigentlich immer bewusst, doch heute ist es fast schon frustrierend. Sie liegen zusammen auf dem Rasen vor ihrem Haus und beobachten Wolken, aber während Nelly problemlos einen Umriss nach dem anderen erkennt, sucht Pascal sich dumm und dusselig

„Paps, schau, da! Da ist ein Schaf!“

Okay, das erkennt er, bei den weißen flauschigen Wolken könnte man im Notfall wirklich jeden Wolkenfetzen zum Schaf erklären.  
Nein, Nelly hat recht. Jetzt wo sie es gesagt hat, erkennt auch er das Schaf und das liegt nicht an der Farbe und der Zusammensetzung, er erkennt alles, was Nelly ihm zeigt.  
Nur halt eben erst, nachdem sie es ihm gesagt hat.

„Und das daneben?“  
„Ein kleines Hundi. Der passt auf das Schaf auf. Halt, auf die Schafe. Er hat eine große Herde, aber das eine ist weggelaufen und damit es nicht in eine Schlucht fällt, passt er auf. Er will es zurück zur Herde treiben.“

Erst gestern haben sie sich alle zusammen Heidi angeschaut – auf Romans Anraten hin und Nelly hat offensichtlich ziemlich viel Gefallen an Romans Heimat gefunden. Erst hat sie ihn zu den Bergen ausgequetscht, nun setzt sie Romans ausführlichen Bericht über Schäfer, die in den Alpen unterwegs sind, in ihrer Wolkendeutung um.

„Ist er dafür nicht zu klein?“

Nelly überlegt kurz, dann schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. Pascal sieht das, weil er den Blick vom Himmel abgewandt hat und ihr den Kopf zugedreht hat.

„Nein. Er ist der Boss und die Schafe wissen das. Sie vertrauen ihm. Weil Schafe voll doof sind.“

Auch das hat sie aus Romans Bericht übernommen und zwar wortgetreu.

Weiter stellt Pascal den Schäferhund nicht in Frage und auch Nelly scheint mit ihrer Theorie zufrieden zu sein. Sie sucht nämlich schon nach dem nächsten Motiv.

„Schau, da drüben! Eine Schaufel! Oder ein Hammer!“

Wie schon zuvor überlegt sich Pascal, wie sie darauf kommt. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass er ihre Motive deuten will – er findet es schlichtweg interessant, warum sie vorher zum Beispiel als erstes an ein Schaf gedacht hat und nicht an ein Pferd.  
Doch diesmal ist seine Deutung nicht ganz so rosig. Ihm stockt kurz der Atem.

Die Wolke, die Nelly meint, hätte er als Regenschirm bezeichnet.

Was bringt die kleine Nelly dazu, diese Wolke als Schaufel oder Hammer zu sehen? Sein Gehirn liefert sehr schnell eine Erklärung, eine wirklich schockierende.  
Wurde Nelly von ihrer letzten Familie geschlagen?

Wirklich viel hat Nelly immer noch nicht von dieser Familie erzählt. Dass diese Leute nicht gerade nett waren, dass sie froh war, dort wegzukommen, auch wenn es ihr im Kinderheim auch nicht besonders gut gefallen hat, dass sie bei ihnen viel glücklicher ist... Aber was dort im Einzelnen vorgefallen ist, wissen Roman und Pascal nicht.  
Erneut dreht Pascal den Kopf so, dass er Nelly ansehen kann. Es war ganz sinnvoll, sich Kopf an Kopf zu legen – nicht nur, weil man so besser Wolkenformationen diskutieren kann.

Ihre Haare riechen nach Minze – sie hasst Mädchenshampoo, sogar, wenn Prinzessinnen darauf abgebildet sind und bevorzugt das Shampoo, dass ihre Väter benutzen.  
Eventuell haben die Hersteller von Männershampoo nicht die Mähne eines kleines Mädchens in den Geruch mit einkalkuliert. Bei ihr riecht man das Shampoo echt extrem.

„Nellylein?“  
„Mh?“

Ihr Kopf bewegt sich hin und her, sie scannt den Himmel nach weiteren Wolkentieren oder -gegenständen ab. Sie werden immer weniger, da der Himmel zuzieht und immer mehr aus einer einzigen Wolkendecke besteht.

„Hat dich deine letzte Familie geschlagen?“  
„Hä? Nein.“

Eine sehr schnelle Antwort. Zu schnell?  
Nein. Ganz unbekümmert setzt sie ihre Suche fort, Pascal meint, sie inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, um erkennen zu können, dass diese Frage bedeutungslos für sie ist.  
Dann dreht auch sie den Kopf und sieht Pascal an.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, Paps?“

Pascal schluckt. Manchmal hat seine Kleine die Begabung, zielsicher ins Schwarze zu treffen.

„Ja.“  
„Ist nichts passiert. Sie hatten keine Zeit und haben viel geschrien, aber sie haben mich nicht angefasst.“

Wie routiniert sie das sagt, wie gut ausformuliert... Plötzlich keimt der Verdacht in Pascal auf, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal sagt.  
Nun gut, sie ist nicht mehr bei dieser Familie, sie wird nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben – sie könnte sich Pascal problemlos anvertrauen, wenn es solche Vorfälle gegeben hat.

Scheinbar deutet Nelly sein Schweigen anders.

„Das ist die Wahrheit, Paps. Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich bei euch bin und dass ihr mich so gern habt.“

Würden sie nicht so komisch liegen, würde er sie jetzt am liebsten in die Arme nehmen. So beschränkt er sich darauf, sich den Arm gefühlt auszurenken, um ihr die Wange zu streicheln. Wenigstens ein bisschen von dem, was sie ihm gerade gegeben hat, zurückgeben...  
So wie Nelly ihn anstrahlt, wirkt es.

Die Situation ist bereinigt, alles ist gut. Nelly hatte bisher nicht unbedingt die schönste Kindheit, aber seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen trafen nicht zu. Und ab jetzt wird alles besser – seit Nelly bei ihnen ist, hat sie ein schönes Leben, hofft er.  
Apropos Zukunft...  
Noch sagt Nelly ihm die Wahrheit. Noch vertraut sie ihm uneingeschränkt. Aber in ein paar Jahren... In ein paar Jahren ist er Teenagerpapa, verdammt.

Aber bis dahin ist Nelly noch sein kleines Mädchen und das genießt er sehr.

~*~*~


	11. Krokodilstränen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Saisonvorbereitungen gehen los, die WM liegt in ihren letzten Zügen... Wäre da nicht diese dumme Erfindung namens Transferphase, wäre das eine echt schöne Zeit :D  
> Roman nimmt jetzt also auch nicht mehr an der WM teil. Mh. Mal schauen, ob er hier noch mitmischen darf :D

Pascal kann gar nicht mehr sagen, wie genau es angefangen hat. Damit, dass Roman beleidigend wurde? Nein, eigentlich fing es schon früher an. Damit, dass er ihn wahnsinnig aufgeregt hat? Mh, noch ein bisschen früher.  
Es fing damit an, dass der Tag heute scheiße war. Nicht so beschissen wie das Ende, aber schon ziemlich scheiße. Im Laufe des Tages hat Pascal festgestellt, dass die Heizung nicht mehr geht. Wäre an und für sich nicht schlimm gewesen, es ist ja noch warm – lieber fällt jetzt die Heizung aus als im tiefsten Winter -, aber bis er mal einen Handwerker erreicht hat, bis der mal vorbeikam, bis der mal das Problem gefunden hat...

Der Handwerker war stundenlang da, hat stundenlang an ihrer Heizung herumgebastelt. Ständig kamen Flüche aus dem Keller und er ist zwar nicht besonders schockiert über fluchende Menschen, aber irgendwann hat es einfach nur noch genervt, außerdem lief ständig jemand mit schweren Schuhen und schweren Schritten durchs Haus, mal der Handlanger, mal der Handwerker selbst.

Nelly hätte es hingenommen, dass sie eine Weile lang kein warmes Wasser haben und das gleich behoben wird. Er hat ihr erklärt, was los ist, mehr brauchte sie nicht.  
Aber Nelly war nicht alleine. Sie hatte zwei Freundinnen da und die eine hat gefühlt im Fünf-Minuten-Takt gefragt, warum das Wasser immer noch kalt ist. Die Wassertemperatur hat sie jedoch nicht davon abgehalten, eine Wasserschlacht im Badezimmer zu starten.  
So hatte Pascal nach einer Weile kaltes Wasser, laute Handwerker und drei klatschnasse, schlotternde Mädchen im Haus.

Er hat Roman über die Katastrophe informiert und Roman hat nicht nur verständnisvoll darauf geantwortet, er hat auch von sich aus vorgeschlagen, auf dem Heimweg Döner für alle – also, für Pascal, Nelly und ihn selbst, der Rest sollte bis dahin endlich aus dem Haus sein – mitzunehmen. Da sah es für Pascal noch danach aus, als würde aus dem Scheißtag doch noch ein ganz netter Tag werden – zumindest ein Scheißtag mit einem guten Ende.  
Dass das Ende des Tages noch schlimmer als der restliche Tag sein würde, hätte er sich da nicht vorstellen können.

Bald war es dann soweit. Die Handwerker waren endlich mit der Heizung fertig, Pascal hat sämtliche Proteste der Mädchenbande abgeschmettert und sie ins Auto geladen, um die zwei Freundinnen bei ihren Familien abzusetzen. Als er und Nelly wieder nach Hause kamen, war Roman schon da, er hatte sogar schon die Döner ausgepackt und auf Teller verteilt.  
Da war alles okay, eigentlich. Pascal hatte seine – mehr als verdiente – Ruhe, Döner, seinen Freund, was wollte er noch mehr?  
Definitiv keinen Streit.

Mann, er war echt ausgelaugt, ihm hat es einfach nur noch gereicht. Möglichst wenige Widerstände, bald ins Bett, noch mehr Ruhe, das waren Dinge, die er sich für den Rest des Tages gewünscht hat. Also hat er Roman darum gebeten, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sich Nellys Hausarbeiten anzusehen. Vielleicht etwas genervt, ja, aber zu einer anderen Tonlage war er nach diesem Tag nicht mehr in der Lage.  
Roman hat abgelehnt und damit ist die Situation eskaliert, irgendwie. Weil er meinte, dass er zu erschöpft ist, weil Pascal im ersten Moment schlichtweg entsetzt war, weil es seinem Freund scheinbar egal war, wie anstrengend sein Tag war – Hauptsache, er konnte den Tag entspannt ausklingen lassen.

Sie haben sich so viele Vorwürfe gemacht... Erst haben sie sich angeblafft, dann kamen die Vorwürfe. Damit kam für Pascal auch eine noch viel erschreckendere Erkenntnis, die er Roman umgehend mitgeteilt hat.  
Roman liebt Nelly nicht. Er hat das mit der Adoption nur vorgeschlagen, weil er eine Beschäftigung für Pascal wollte. Mann, eine Familie ist ein Job für zwei, er sieht nicht ein, dass er sich von Roman zum Hausmuttchen degradieren lässt, damit der werte Herr Fußballer sich ein schönes Leben machen kann – und genau das hat er Roman auch an den Kopf geworfen. Wenn er meint, ganz entspannt mittags mit Teamkollegen Essen gehen zu können, während Pascal die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, ist das eine Sache, das nimmt er ja noch hin – aber dass er, wenn er nach Hause kommt, so erschöpft ist, dass er Pascal, der echt überlastet war, nicht unter die Arme greifen kann...

An Romans Antwort kann er sich immer noch erinnern, fast Wort für Wort. Und es tut immer noch so weh, jedes einzelne Wort.

„Langsam nervt deine Eifersucht. Ja, dein Bein ist kaputt, das ist scheiße, aber deshalb musst du mich nicht anpampen, weil mein Bein noch heil ist.“

Es hat nichts mit seinem Bein zu tun, verdammt. Natürlich würde er gerne noch Fußball spielen können, natürlich hätte er gerne sein altes Leben weiter gelebt, aber er kann es nun mal nicht und damit hat er sich inzwischen arrangiert. Dass Roman ihm so etwas unterstellt, zeigt, wie wenig er ihn versteht.  
Damit wurde die Stimmung von einem auf den anderen Moment richtig frostig. Sie waren beide kühl, emotionslos, irgendwie, Roman meinte, es wäre besser, wenn er heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen würde, Pascal hat ihm zugestimmt.  
Und nun liegt Pascal alleine in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und leidet.

Er vermisst es, Roman bei sich zu haben. So lange hat er sich gewünscht, bei Roman sein zu können, jetzt ist er nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und trotzdem nicht bei ihm.  
Pascal vermisst ihn nicht nur deswegen, weil es ihm schwer fällt, ohne ihr allabendliches Ritual einzuschlafen – einfach im Bett liegen, sich ein bisschen unterhalten, sei es über ihren Tag oder über den Film, den sie gerade angesehen haben. Ihm ist klar, dass das mehr ist als eine Auszeit.  
Es ist das Ende. Wenn sie schon so weit sind, dass Roman auf der Couch schläft...

Eigentlich hat er ihre Beziehung schon als 'für immer' gesehen. Seinem rationalen Ich war trotzdem klar, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein konnte. Man lebt sich auseinander, versteht sich nicht mehr, das kann alles vorkommen.  
Aber von einem Tag auf den anderen? Mann, gestern hätte er nicht gedacht, dass das heute ihr letzter Tag sein wird.

Seine Wut ist mittlerweile größtenteils verpufft, aber das Gefühl, verletzt worden zu sein, hält sich wacker. Er bereut nicht, was er gesagt hat, es musste einfach raus – Roman hat sich scheiße verhalten und das kann er nicht einfach so hinnehmen, da muss er etwas sagen, bevor das ausartet. Schließlich führen sie eine Beziehung, in der sie beide gleichberechtigt sein wollen und sollen, da kann er sich nicht so ausnutzen und unterbuttern lassen.  
Doch auf einmal hat er eine Scheißangst.

Sie haben sich schon ein paar Mal gestritten. Teilweise über Banalitäten, teilweise ging es um etwas Größeres... Aber das haben sie immer irgendwie zu Ende gebracht – es war immer ein gutes Ende in Sicht. Manchmal haben sich diese Streits länger hingezogen, trotzdem war immer klar, dass sie auch dann den Streit zu Ende führen, wenn sie ihn kurz unterbrechen, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen – sei es nun deshalb, weil sich ihre Wege aus beruflichen Gründen vorübergehend wieder trennen mussten oder weil einer nach draußen musste, um Wut abzulassen.  
Diesmal weiß Pascal nicht, ob sie den Streit aus der Welt schaffen können. Ihre Positionen sind so weit voneinander entfernt, jeder beharrt auf seinem Standpunkt, es gibt keine Anknüpfungspunkte mehr und Pascal weiß nicht einmal, ob es noch eine Lösung für sie gibt.

Das fühlt sich absolut beschissen an. Roman ist sein Freund – Mann, eigentlich liebt er ihn doch und die Sache mit Nelly sollte das Sahnehäubchen auf ihrer Liebe werden, aber jetzt geht alles den Bach runter, die Sache mit Familie klappt nicht und ihre Beziehung geht kaputt. Die ganze Zeit hat er an sie geglaubt, daran, dass sie es schaffen werden, eine Familie zu werden – ihre Beziehung hat er nicht einmal in Frage gestellt. Wieso auch? Nach all ihren Startschwierigkeiten war ihm klar, dass sie sich so schnell nicht mehr hergeben würden. Sie lieben sich, sie haben sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut, haben sich gegenseitig zu einem Teil ihres Lebens gemacht...  
Und von einem Tag auf den anderen stellt sich heraus, dass dieser neue Teil plötzlich wegbrechen wird. Kein Roman mehr, der ihn zur Begrüßung im Flur küsst, kein Roman mehr, der ihm im Chat ein Herz nach dem anderen schickt, kein Roman mehr, in dessen Armen er schlicht und ergreifend zuhause war.

Es zerreißt ihm das Herz, er fühlt sich, als müsste er sich übergeben, seine Augen brennen, weil er sich, nachdem die Wut auf Roman etwas abgeklungen ist und ihm bewusst wurde, wie einschneidend und folgenschwer dieser Streit ist, die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult hat.  
Und es gibt kein Zurück, es gibt einfach kein Zurück. Sie können nicht so tun, als wäre dieser Tag heute gar nicht passiert. Die Worte sind gesprochen, abgespeichert – sie mussten nach draußen, auch wenn sie alles kaputt machen.  
Alles andere wäre eine Lüge und Pascal will keine Lüge leben.

Er könnte noch lange so im Bett liegen, hin und wieder heulen, hin und wieder das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, laut zu schreien, darauf hoffen, irgendwann einzuschlafen. Doch ein Klopfen an der Türe hält ihn davon ab.  
Pascal schreckt auf, sein Herz rast. Ist das Roman?

Ist das Roman? Ist er es? Will er mit ihm reden? Hat er eine Lösung? Wird doch noch alles gut? Scheiß auf all seine Gedanken gerade eben – wenn Roman jetzt hereinkommt, ihn in den Arm nimmt und ihm sagt, dass alles gut ist/wird, dann wird er sich fallen lassen und -  
Notdürftig wischt er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja?“

Die Türe öffnet sich, ein Körper schiebt sich durch die kleine Lücke. Und zum ersten Mal ist er richtig enttäuscht, Nelly zu sehen.  
Es hält nur einen kurzen Moment, umgehend versucht er, den riesigen Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals geformt hat, herunter zu schlucken und zu lächeln. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn sie knipst die riesige Taschenlampe an, die sie ihr vor einer Weile geschenkt haben, und richtet den Schein auf sein Gesicht.  
Als er daran denkt, wie sie mit ihrem Nachthemdchen und der Taschenlampe durch das Haus schleicht, wie ein kleiner, sehr niedlicher Geist, ist sein Lächeln kurz ehrlich.

„Ist alles okay, Paps?“

Nein. Absolut nichts ist okay. Alles ist hinüber, alles ist vorbei.

„Ja.“

Nelly verharrt neben der Türe, sie nimmt den Strahl nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Und von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlt Pascal sich immer unwohler.  
Sie weiß, dass etwas im Busch ist. Vielleicht spürt sie es, vielleicht hat sie doch seine Tränen gesehen – oder vielleicht hat sie mitbekommen, dass der Streit so schwerwiegend war, dass danach eben nicht 'alles okay' ist. Klar, Roman schläft auf der Couch, schon alleine das ist ein Hinweis darauf.

„Soll ich mich zu dir legen?“

Kein 'kann'. Sie gesellt sich nicht zu ihm, weil sie seine Nähe sucht, sondern weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass er ihre Nähe braucht. Dass es inzwischen soweit ist, dass seine kleine Tochter versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, lässt den Kloß in seinem Hals wieder anschwellen.

„Ja, komm her.“

Das lässt sie sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sofort klettert sie auf das Fußende vom Bett, um von dort aus bis nach oben zu krabbeln. Pascal hebt die Decke an, damit sie darunter schlüpfen kann, sie nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr und kuschelt sich an ihn.  
Dann entdeckt sie die Hasen, die auf Romans Seite des Betts liegen.

„Sind das Hasen?“

Pascal nickt. Mehr bekommt er nicht zustande.

„Kann ich sie mal nehmen?“

Wieder beschränkt Pascal sich auf ein Nicken. Sofort zieht Nelly die zwei Hasen zu sich und nimmt sie unter die Lupe.

„Haben sie Namen?“  
„Herr und Frau Hase.“

Seine Stimme ist kratzig, brüchig – er klingt echt fertig. Zum Glück geht Nelly nicht darauf ein, sondern nur auf den Inhalt seiner Antwort.

„Wie Opa Hase?“  
„Genau.“  
„Ooooh.“

Für eine Weile hat Nelly völlig vergessen, warum sie hier ist. Sie drückt die Hasen an sich und sogar im schwachen Licht des Mondes erkennt Pascal ihr Strahlen.  
Sie freut sich über diese Gemeinsamkeit. So wie sie sich darüber gefreut haben, als sie Nelly zum ersten Mal getroffen haben.

Sie... Er und Roman...  
Einerseits findet er es ja echt schön, wie sie sich freut – aber auf der anderen Seite erinnern ihn diese Hasen an Romans und seine Vergangenheit und der Kloß in seinem Hals wächst weiter. Damals war alles so gut... Als sie sich kennengelernt haben, als sie ein Paar wurden, selbst dann noch, als sie beschlossen haben, ein Kind zu adoptieren und ein kleines, fantasievolles Mädchen trafen.  
Und jetzt? Schon seit einer Weile geht es bergab, fällt ihm auf, als er zurückdenkt. Immer mehr Stress, immer mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen – und jetzt ist der Graben zwischen ihnen unüberbrückbar.

Nelly hält die Gefühle auf, die ihn überrollen wollen. Indem sie das Wort ergreift, lenkt sie ihn zumindest vorübergehend vor seiner Trauer, seiner Angst ab.

„Opa Hase wurde mal von einem Hund gebissen. Deshalb hat er das Loch im Ohr.“

Pascal schweigt. Er legt seine Arme um Nelly, zieht sie an sich und schweigt.  
Bis ihm etwas einfällt. An einem ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tage begegnete Nelly einem Hund, vor dem sie sichtlich Angst hatte. Was ist, wenn sie Opa Hase nicht als Schutzschild aus ihrem Rucksack geholt hat, sondern um ihn zu schützen?

„War das so ein kleiner Hund? Wie der im Disneyland?“

Mehr Details muss er nicht liefern, Nelly weiß sofort, worum es geht.

„Genau. Und alle haben mich ausgelacht und gesagt 'Der hatte halt Hunger.' und 'Der merkt das doch gar nicht.' und so was.“

Ihre kleinen Arme schlingen sich fester um die zwei Hasen, sie zittert ein bisschen.  
Weint sie? Mh, noch nicht. Könnte aber jeden Moment passieren.  
Ganz vorsichtig streichelt Pascal ihre Schulter, er hofft, somit die Tränen aufhalten zu können – und Nelly zu zeigen, dass er vollstes Verständnis für sie hat. Wie kann man ein kleines Mädchen, deren Stoffhase – deren bester Freund und treuester Begleiter – von einem Hund kaputt gemacht wurde, auslachen? Selbst heute noch merkt man, wie sehr sie das schockiert hat.

„Sollen wir ihm das Ohr verbinden?“

Nelly lacht. Etwas zurückhaltend, etwas erstickt, doch sie lacht.

„Aber dann hört er nichts mehr.“

Pascal drückt sie kurz, auch er grinst jetzt.

„Dafür ist er jetzt ein tapferer Kriegerhase.“  
„Mhh.“

Damit ist es wieder ruhig im Zimmer. Pascal lauscht Nellys Atemzügen, merkt, wie er selbst allmählich müde wird. Aber seine Vermutung, dass Nellys ruhige Atemzüge bedeuten, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, ist falsch. Sie hat noch etwas auf dem Herzen und nach einer Weile spricht sie das aus.

„Muss ich wieder ins Heim?“

Volltreffer. Von einem Moment auf den anderen ist Pascals frisch zurückgewonnene innere Ruhe verschwunden, sein Herz schmerzt wieder. Mann, Roman... Warum kann nicht alles wieder gut sein, warum können sie sich nicht einfach so lieben?  
Gleichzeitig wird ihm etwas bewusst. Roman mag die Kleine vielleicht nicht lieben, aber er tut es. Er ist ihr Papa und wenn sie sich zu zweit durchschlagen müssen, ohne Roman, dann ist das so. Wenn Roman nicht damit klarkommt, dass sie zu ihnen gehört, dann muss es wohl ohne Roman weitergehen, auch wenn ihm das so richtig weh tut, aber er könnte sie niemals weggeben.

Scheinbar gibt es für sie beide nur entweder Fußball oder Tochter und da für ihn Fußball nicht mehr in Frage kommt...  
Pascal weiß allerdings nicht, ob er sich unter anderen Umständen für Fußball entschieden hätte – auf keinen Fall würde er sich gegen Nelly entscheiden.  
Roman scheinbar schon. Er sieht sich nicht wirklich als Vater und daraus müssen sie ihre Konsequenzen ziehen, auch wenn es verdammt schwer ist und weh tut.

„Musst du nicht. Ich bin doch dein Paps, ich pass' auf dich auf.“

Nelly lässt die Hasen auf die Matratze fallen. Dann dreht sie sich zu ihm um und schlingt die Arme um ihn.

„Und was ist mit Papa und dir?“

Seine Kehle schnürt sich zu, er blinzelt, so fest er kann. Mann, er kann doch nicht vor seiner Tochter heulen...

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin immer für dich da.“

~*~*~


	12. Der Morgen danach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, beim letzten Mal hat es ziemlich gescheppert... Es war so lange so friedlich bei ihnen, da musste ich einfach mal ihre Beziehung auf die Probe stellen - dass sie es gleich so übertreiben, war selbstverständlich nicht geplant :D

~*~*~

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ist verdammt unangenehm. Als Pascal aufgewacht ist, war es immer noch Nelly, die neben ihm lag, Roman war immer noch auf der Couch. Immerhin ist er von alleine aufgewacht, sie haben sich eine Begrüßung zugebrummt, dann griffen die Alltagsmechanismen. Nelly ins Bad scheuchen, Nellys Haare richten, Nelly fertig machen, Frühstück herrichten...  
Aber dann wäre der Teil gekommen, der sonst jeden Morgen echt erträglich macht. Das gemeinsame Frühstück, das Beieinandersitzen – ja, sie schweigen da immer größtenteils, aber nur deshalb, weil alle noch müde sind. Nicht so wie heute, nicht, weil es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt.  
Nelly hat versucht, eine Unterhaltung ins Laufen zu bringen. Doch selbst sie hat recht bald aufgegeben. Eine wirkliche Unterhaltung war es nicht – Roman und Pascal haben nur ihr geantwortet. Und nun... Nun sitzen sie einfach schweigend am Tisch, Pascal hat das Gefühl, dass jeder von ihnen so schnell wie möglich aufisst, damit sich diese unangenehme Situation schnellstmöglich auflöst. Auch Nelly und das tut ihm am meisten leid.

Roman ist der erste, der es schafft. Das Klappern seines Bestecks auf dem Teller klingt unnatürlich laut, das Scharren seines Stuhls, als er aufsteht, ebenso. Nelly schiebt sich ihr letztes Stück Brot komplett in den Mund, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu groß ist.  
Wie soll es weitergehen? Irgendetwas müssen sie sagen, irgendetwas müssen sie machen – nicht unbedingt jetzt, Roman muss zum Training, Nelly zur Schule, aber irgendwann...  
Wenn es soweit ist, muss er Roman vor die Türe setzen oder mit Nelly abhauen, eines von beidem.

Es ist vorbei. Immer noch. Der Streit war kein böser Traum, er ist die bittere Wahrheit, wie Pascal schon kurz nach dem Aufwachen feststellen musste.  
Einfach so aus und vorbei und obwohl ihn diese Erkenntnis immer noch lähmt, ist ihm bewusst, dass er handeln muss.

Nelly räumt wie Roman gerade eben ihren Teller in die Spülmaschine, auch Pascal sieht nun zu, dass er seine Müslischüssel leert. Bis er den Tisch abgeräumt hat, ist Roman schon auf dem Weg Richtung Haustüre, wieder folgt ihm Nelly.  
Pascal lässt sich extrem viel Zeit damit, ihnen zu folgen.

Ewig herauszögern kann er den Abschied nicht. Als Nelly schon in ihrer Jacke und in ihren Schuhen steckt, schlendert Pascal zu den beiden hinüber, sein Blick huscht kurz zu Roman.  
Ruckartig sehen sie beide weg, als sich ihre Blicke treffen.

„So, dann viel Spaß in der Schule, Kleine.“

Nelly lächelt ihn dünnlippig an. Keine Widerrede, kein „Schule ist eh doof“, keine Erzählungen darüber, was sie heute erwartet. Sie reagiert zwar nicht jeden Tag auf seine Verabschiedung, trotzdem ist ihr Verhalten heute ungewöhnlich – sonst strahlt sie ihn wenigstens an.  
Die merkwürdige Stimmung im Haus geht auch an der kleinsten Bewohnerin nicht spurlos vorbei.

Okay, egal. Irgendwie an dem letzten bisschen Routine festklammern, dann gehen die letzten gemeinsamen Momente schneller vorbei und danach ist er alleine – kann die weiteren Schritte planen.  
Einfach weitermachen. So wie sie einfach gefrühstückt haben, so wie Roman Nelly wie jeden Tag zur Schule fährt.

Pascal beugt sich zu Nelly hinunter, er küsst sie zum Abschied auf die Wange. Doch als er sich aufrichtet, geraten seine Routine und sein Plan, sich an die Routine zu halten, ins Wanken. Denn erneut fällt sein Blick auf Roman und ihm wird klar, was nun eigentlich folgen sollte.  
Der Abschiedskuss für Roman.

Es tut so weh. Schon den ganzen Morgen lang kämpft er gegen diese Beklemmung an, gegen die drückende Ungewissheit, wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen soll – es ist so furchtbar, den Mann zu sehen, den er geliebt hat, den er eigentlich immer noch liebt, und zu wissen, dass es nicht mehr weitergeht.  
Es kann nicht weitergehen. So sehr er sich auch wünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können – es hilft nichts. Das ändert ja nichts daran, dass Roman Nelly nicht als Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft ansieht oder dass Roman nicht bereit ist, das Leben zu führen, für das sie sich eigentlich entschieden haben.

„Also dann...“

Pascal nickt nur, er hat die Befürchtung, dass er schon wieder heulen muss, sobald er etwas sagt. Immerhin wartet Roman keine Antwort ab – er nickt ihm ebenfalls zu, dann öffnet er die Haustüre und gemeinsam verlassen Nelly und er das Haus, um zu seinem Auto hinüber zu gehen.  
Die Türe fällt ins Schloss und Pascal ist alleine.

Alleine. So richtig alleine. Das ist fast noch unangenehmer als Romans Anwesenheit gerade eben. Das Haus ist noch stiller und...  
Die Zeit läuft. Er hat jetzt ein paar Stunden, um eine Lösung zu finden. Bis Roman wieder nach Hause kommt, sollte er ein Ergebnis parat haben.

Okay, was nun?

Er hat das Bedürfnis, sich bei jemandem auszukotzen. Einfach sein Leid zu klagen... Und sich vielleicht dabei gleich noch eine Unterkunft zu schnorren. Schließlich ist Roman der Großverdiener der Familie, da ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er das Haus behalten wird. Vor allem, wenn ihm nicht viel an Nelly liegt... Da besteht höchstens noch die Hoffnung, dass er alleine mit dem Haus nichts anfangen kann, doch darauf will sich Pascal nicht verlassen.  
Ist es wirklich schon soweit, dass Roman ihn und Nelly auf die Straße setzen würde? Nein, eigentlich nicht – Roman mag zwar nicht für ihren Lebensplan, für die Rolle als Familienvater geschaffen sein, doch er ist kein schlechter Mensch.  
Trotzdem will Pascal auf den Fall der Fälle vorbereitet sein.

Auskotzen also. Mit jemandem darüber sprechen, der dem Streit neutral gegenüber steht. Vielleicht, um dadurch eine neue Sichtweise zu bekommen – aber hauptsächlich will er das tun, um seine beschissene Situation bei jemandem abladen zu können.  
Aber bei wem?

In Freiburg hatte er mehrere Freunde. Die Jungs haben ihn dort gut empfangen, er hatte dort eine gute Zeit und das lag auch an seinen Mitspielern. Aber nach der Verletzung ist er umgehend nach Dortmund, zurück zu Roman, gezogen, er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf und der Kontakt in den Süden verlief sich im Sande. Ihm fällt spontan niemand ein, den er nach der Funkstille (auch magere Kontaktversuche, die sich auf Smalltalk beschränkten, fallen für ihn unter 'Funkstille') einfach so mit einem so schwerwiegenden Thema konfrontieren könnte.  
Mit seinen Dortmunder Freunden sieht es ähnlich aus. Der Kontakt wurde weniger, als er nach Freiburg ging und inzwischen sind sie mehr Romans Freunde als seine.  
Seine Freunde aus seiner alten Heimat? Nein, auch sie sind tabu. Im Moment bereut Pascal sehr, dass er durch die Nelly-Geschichte auf Abstand zu ihnen gegangen ist – aber irgendwie hat das einfach nicht zusammengepasst. Er hatte Dinge im Kopf, zu denen sie keinen Draht haben... Und nun hat er ein paar Ansprechpartner weniger.

Dann wären da noch seine Eltern. Doch die erledigen sich auch umgehend wieder. Würde er sie wegen seiner Familienproblemen kontaktieren, würde er sich wie ein Versager fühlen. Sie haben es geschafft, zwei Kinder großzuziehen, während er und Roman schon bei einem Kind alles hinschmeißen – und das, obwohl sie sie doch darauf hingewiesen haben, dass sie sich die Adoption gut überlegen sollen, weil das nichts für sie ist.  
Er will nicht, dass sie recht behalten.

Seine Schwester. Er kann seine Schwester anfunken.  
Wirklich gut findet Pascal die Idee nicht. Es ist ihm unangenehm, seine Schwester um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber wenn er sich die Alternativen ansieht, ist das die beste Wahl. Wenn er sie auch noch ausschließt, hat er niemanden mehr.

Pascal zieht sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, er sucht ihre Nummer heraus. Kurz schließt er die Augen, atmet tief durch – ja, er muss das tun, er hat keine andere Wahl -, dann klingelt er bei ihr an.  
Tuten. Tuten. Wieder Tuten. Pascals Hände zittern, er schluckt die Tränen herunter, die in seinen Augen brennen, seit er Roman vorhin angesehen hat.  
Und dann kommt die Ansage der Mailbox. Die Roboterstimme verhöhnt ihn, zumindest fühlt es sich so an.

Fahrig beendet Pascal den Anruf, er wählt die Nummer umgehend erneut. Doch das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche. Seine Schwester ist nicht erreichbar.  
Wow, jetzt fühlt er sich so richtig einsam.

Mann, bisher hatte er diese Schwierigkeiten nicht. Wenn er Probleme hatte, konnte er immer mit Roman darüber reden. Doch jetzt steht er alleine da.  
Hat er aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt? Hat er sich zu sehr auf Roman fixiert und für Roman sämtliche anderen Kontakte einschlafen lassen?

Nein. Hat er nicht. Als er zum Beispiel die Verletzung hatte, hatte er Roman als Schulter zum Anlehnen, klar. Doch Roman war nicht der einzige, mit dem er darüber geredet hat. Er hat auch ein paar Freunde, mit denen er über Roman reden kann.  
Das Problem in diesem Fall ist, dass Roman sein engster Vertrauter war und dieses Thema zu schwerwiegend, um es mit jedermann zu besprechen.

Roman...  
Warum war bis gestern alles in Ordnung? Warum hat er nie etwas gemerkt? Roman hat sich nie verhalten, als würde Nelly ihn stören, aber gestern...  
Nelly. Um Nelly geht es nun, Nelly ist wichtig. Pascal ist nicht alleine, er hat immer noch Nelly und auch wenn es angenehmer wäre, jemanden zu haben, der ihm Halt gibt, muss er ab jetzt für seine kleine Tochter stark sein.

Wo ist sie gerade?  
Auf dem Weg zur Schule, schätzungsweise. So komisch sich Roman gestern auch verhalten hat – Pascal glaubt daran, dass er Nelly gerade ganz normal zur Schule fährt. Vielleicht das letzte Mal, doch er tut es.  
Er vermisst sie. Und... Es ist nicht nur das, was ihm das Gefühl gibt, sie umgehend sehen zu müssen. Irgendwie will er sie mit Roman sehen, will sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist – und vielleicht will er sich damit selbst quälen, will sich noch einmal selbst vor Augen führen, wie bedeutungslos Nelly für Roman ist.

Eigentlich ist es eine bescheuerte Idee. Da wäre es sogar noch sinnvoller, all seine Kontakte durchzutelefonieren. Trotzdem steckt Pascal Handy und Geldbeutel ein, schnappt sich seine Jacke und macht sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto. Wenn er sich beeilt...  
An den meisten Tagen machen Roman und Nelly noch einen Abstecher zum Bäcker, bevor es zur Schule geht. Dort kaufen sie Brotzeit für Nelly, manchmal auch etwas für Roman. Von dieser Bäckerei aus laufen sie den restlichen Schulweg gemeinsam. Das ergibt ein Zeitfenster, das Pascal nutzen kann, um sie einzuholen – wenn er sofort losfährt.  
Pascal denkt nicht mehr groß darüber nach. Er steigt in sein Auto ein, verlässt das Grundstück und schlägt die Route Richtung Dortmund ein.


	13. Auf den Fersen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht, eine Bewerbung für ein Schreibseminar fertigzustellen. Man sollte da eine Geschichte einreichen, die maximal 9000 Zeichen lang war........ Schon alleine deshalb, weil ich meine Geschichten immer in Wörtern messe, war das schwierig :D Und dann auch noch mit meiner aktuellen Vielschreibesucht.... Mann, war das schwer. Und als ich ENDLICH meine 9500 Zeichen (... ging nicht anders :D) fertig hatte, sah ich, dass in der Vorgabe "Geschichte/Szene" stand.  
> Mist. :D

~*~*~

Das Fahren lenkt ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Normalerweise kann er hinter dem Steuer besonders gut seine Gedanken schweifen lassen, doch heute ist es anders. Heute hat er nur sein Ziel vor Augen, er denkt nur über das nach, was ihn am Ende des Weges erwartet.

Die Parkplätze vor der Schule sind natürlich alle belegt. Allzu viele gibt es dort nicht und sie werden immer von Eltern beansprucht, die der Meinung sind, ihre Sprösslinge direkt vor die Türe kutschieren müssen – was noch ein Grund dafür war, warum Roman und Nelly immer das letzte Stück zur Schule gelaufen sind.  
Eigentlich hätte Pascal gedacht, dass Roman diese Papa-Nelly-Momente genießt, so wie er auch die Paps-Nelly-Momente genießt, wenn Roman noch beim Training ist und sie alleine zuhause sind.  
Tja, so kann man sich täuschen...

Von der Schule aus fährt Pascal in Richtung Bäcker. Nicht den direkten Weg – schließlich soll vor allem Roman sein Auto nicht sehen -, doch die grobe Richtung stimmt. So kann er sie hoffentlich abfangen.  
In einer Parallelstraße findet er einen Parkplatz. Seinem Plan steht nichts mehr im Weg.

Pascal läuft wieder zurück zur Schule. Hoffentlich sind Nelly und Roman nicht dort angekommen, während er einen Parkplatz gesucht hat... Er hofft darauf, dass sie noch vor der Schule stehen, bis er zurückkehrt. Dann kann er sich aus der Entfernung ihre Verabschiedung ansehen und seine Schlüsse daraus ziehen.  
Schlüsse, die sein Herz noch mehr zerbrechen lassen werden.

Der Plan geht nicht auf. Als er um eine Ecke biegt, erstarrt er – da sind Roman und Nelly. Nicht etwa vor den Schultoren, die sind noch ein Stück entfernt. Stattdessen sitzt Roman in der Hocke vor Nelly, sie scheinen sich zu unterhalten.  
Umgehend macht er einen Schritt zurück, zieht sich in die Seitenstraße zurück. Hätte er nicht aufgepasst, wäre er in sie gekracht... Sein Herz rast.

Erst als er sich allmählich beruhigt, wird ihm klar, dass er diese Situation, jetzt, wo sie ihm – wenn auch nur knapp – nicht zum Verhängnis wurde, nutzen kann. Die beiden sind nämlich in Hörweite.  
Pascal presst sich an die Mauer, er versucht, Romans und Nellys Stimmen über den entfernten Verkehrsgeräuschen zu erkennen.

„- noch ein bisschen Zeit. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen.“

Das war Romans Stimme. Man kann ihn von hier aus echt gut hören. Und das klang danach, als hätte er noch nicht allzu viel von ihrer Unterhaltung verpasst.

„Okay. Ich mach' schnell. Bist du sauer auf Paps?“

Direkt wie eh und je, seine Kleine. Sie stellt die Frage, die... Beschäftigt sie ihn auch? Ja, jetzt schon, irgendwie. Daran hat er bis jetzt noch gar nicht gedacht. Nur daran, was Roman Nelly gegenüber empfindet.

„Ja.“

Autsch.  
Okay, es war klar, er war gestern nicht gerade nett zu Roman – außerdem hatten sie ein Missverständnis, das bis jetzt noch nicht aus der Welt geräumt wurde. Da ist es völlig normal, dass er wütend auf Pascal ist.

„Warum?“  
„Weil er sagt, dass ich dich nicht lieb habe.“  
„Bist du sauer, weil er recht hat?“  
„Nein! Ich habe dich ganz, ganz fest lieb, okay?“

Stille. Als Pascal um die Ecke linst, sieht er auch, warum. Roman umarmt Nelly, ihre kurzen Arme ruhen auf seinem Rücken.  
Übelkeit breitet sich in ihm aus. Nicht die gleiche Übelkeit, die ihn seit gestern begleitet – diesmal ist es nicht nur die Angst davor, Roman zu verlieren.  
Diesmal ist es das schlechte Gewissen. Und das Gefühl, einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Warum hat er gleich noch einmal Roman unterstellt, Nelly nicht zu lieben? Weil er sich gestern Abend nicht um sie gekümmert hat. Doch Pascal hat sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob das auch eine andere Bedeutung haben könnte, einen anderen Hintergrund als den, dass er Nelly nicht liebt.  
So wie es aussieht, war das ein massiver Fehler.  
Scheiße.

Als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösen und Roman in der Hocke verharrt, zieht Pascal sich wieder hinter die Ecke zurück. Eigentlich weiß er jetzt genug, mehr als genug – die Sachlage sieht plötzlich ganz anders aus und das muss er erst einmal verdauen.  
Trotzdem bleibt er stehen. Es fühlt sich an, als wären seine Schuhe mit Beton gefüllt, er schafft es nicht, sie zu bewegen und sich somit von seinem Lauschposten zu entfernen.

„Wird wieder alles gut, Papa?“

Ihm wird noch übler. Das erinnert ihn an gestern, als er von Roman hören wollte, dass wieder alles gut ist und es nicht gehört hat. Nur kommt diesmal noch das Schuldbewusstsein dazu – die Angst, es verbockt zu haben.  
Scheiße, er hat Roman ein bisschen zu sehr angeschrien. Natürlich war es nicht schön von Roman, sich zu drücken, aber er hat ihm einfach etwas komplett falsches unterstellt, als er gesagt hat, dass er die Kleine nicht liebt.

Als Roman nicht umgehend antwortet, späht Pascal wieder hinter seiner Ecke hervor. Doch die Situation ist noch die gleiche, Roman kniet immer noch vor Nelly.  
Dann erlöst er ihn endlich. Und seine Worte sorgen dafür, dass Pascals Beine fast nachgeben.

„Ja. Es wird wieder alles gut. Wir sind doch eine Familie.“

Er sieht dabei so ernst aus... Aber er meint das wirklich so, er sagt das nicht nur, um Nelly zu trösten oder gar nur um seine Ruhe von ihr zu haben – Pascal erkennt das, er kennt ihn ja.  
Wieder versteckt Pascal sich hinter seiner Ecke. Er hat genug gesehen – und er hat erst einmal genug damit zu tun, seinen Puls zu beruhigen.  
Roman gibt ihnen noch eine Chance. Nach dem großen Krach gestern und der großen Spannung heute glaubt er noch an sie.

Nicht Roman hat es verbockt. Das waren sie beide. Und trotzdem glaubt Roman noch daran, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben.  
Nicht nur er. So langsam kommt auch bei Pascal an, dass das bedeutet, dass es für sie noch weitergehen kann. Zumindest dann, wenn sie das wieder einrenken.

„Alles okay? Bist du jetzt bereit für die Schule?“  
„Mh.“

Verdammt, schon der kleine Laut, den Nelly von sich gegeben hat, klingt so unglaublich unglücklich – sogar auf die Entfernung. Am liebsten würde er seine Deckung aufgeben, zu ihr gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen.  
Ist nicht nötig. Roman kümmert sich um sie.

„Komm, jetzt gehst du erst einmal in die Schule und wenn du heimkommst, sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus.“  
„Das hab' ich mir gestern auch gedacht und dann...“

Ein Rascheln. Pascal vermutet, dass Roman Nelly erneut in den Arm genommen hat.

„Aber diesmal wird es anders. Versprochen. Wir kriegen das hin.“

Sie kriegen das hin... Sie waren so kurz davor, ihre Beziehung – und ihre Familie – zu zerstören, aber noch gibt es Hoffnung.  
Pascal lässt sich gegen die Wand sacken, er schließt die Augen. Ganz langsam bahnt sich die Erleichterung einen Weg nach oben, ungläubige, überwältigende Erleichterung.

Die Umarmung hilft wohl, kurz darauf machen sich Nelly und Roman tatsächlich auf den Weg zur Schule. Pascal bleibt, wo er ist, zumindest noch für einen kurzen Moment. Dann reißt er sich zusammen und überlegt, was er als nächstes tun soll.  
Mit Roman reden. Noch länger hält er die Spannung und die Ungewissheit nicht aus.

Romans Auto steht in der Nähe von ihrem Stammbäcker. Von dort aus läuft Pascal Richtung Schule. Und kurz darauf kommt ihm Roman entgegen.  
Roman. Sein Freund. Der Mann, in den er sich verliebt hat. Erst jetzt fallen ihm seine Augenringe und der müde Blick auf. Aber verdammt, er ist trotzdem noch so schön und...

Das Gespräch mit Nelly gerade eben hat ihm gezeigt, wie unfassbar falsch er lag. Nicht nur wegen dem Inhalt – Roman hat sich genau so verhalten, wie Pascal es sich immer gewünscht hat, so, wie Nellys zweiter Papa sein soll. So liebevoll, einfühlsam und bemüht...  
Er will, dass wieder alles gut wird zwischen ihnen, er will das wirklich.

Als Roman ihn erblickt, hält er kurz inne, er ist echt überrascht. Klar, damit hat er vermutlich nicht gerechnet... Dann läuft er weiter, kommt ihm immer näher, bis er vor ihm stehen bleibt.

„Hallo.“  
„Hi.“

Pascal weiß nicht, ob es ein Hirngespinst ist oder Fakt, doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen scheint weniger geworden zu sein, die Fronten fühlen sich nicht mehr so verhärtet an. Trotzdem stehen sie voreinander, beide unschlüssig, was sie nun sagen sollen.  
Roman ist es, der als erstes etwas sagt.

„Bist du hierher gefahren und dann gelaufen? Du sollst doch auf dein Bein aufpassen, Mann.“

Er klingt genervt, vorwurfsvoll – aber auch mehr als das. Fürsorglich, besorgt, Pascals Wohl liegt ihm am Herzen. So wütend er auch gerade auf ihn sein mag...  
Er liebt ihn trotzdem noch.

Soll er etwas dazu sagen, soll er davon erzählen, wie wichtig es sich für ihn angefühlt hat, hierher zu kommen?  
Nein. Das ist unnötig. Nun zählt nur ihre hoffentlich bald stattfindende Versöhnung – oder zumindest die Aussprache.

„Mein Auto steht hier gleich um die Ecke, so weit war es nicht. Roman, wir... Wir müssen reden.“

So. Es ist raus. Noch nicht, dass er Roman und Nelly belauscht hat, aber zumindest die Aufforderung zur Problemlösung. Auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, wie er in Worte fassen soll, dass es ihm leid tut und er in seiner Erschöpfung verdammt verbohrt war – der Anfang ist gemacht.  
Romans Blick bleibt ernst, seine Mimik verändert sich nicht, obwohl Pascal extra den abgedroschenen Satz verwendet hat. Stattdessen zieht er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wirft einen Blick darauf.

„Daheim? Ich hab' noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Training und im Notfall komme ich ein bisschen zu spät.“

Zuhause können sie sich ungestört unterhalten... Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.  
Nichtsdestotrotz ist Pascal während der Fahrt – während er Romans schwarzem Jeep folgt – verdammt nervös.

~*~*~


	14. Eier(kuchen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe meine neugewonnene Freiheit genutzt, um die FF fertig zu schreiben, die ich vor dem Projekt angefangen habe - meine erste englische Geschichte! :D Jetzt ist sie fertig und kommt demnächst auf AO3 und Wattpad online :D  
> Und nun? Kümmere ich mich um eine weitere angefangene Geschichte. Tjaaa, da ist auch noch Stürki, sogar zwei Mal....... Um eine dieser beiden Geschichten werde ich mich jetzt kümmern. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaffe ich es doch wieder, direkt eine Stürki-FF anschließen zu lassen :D

~*~*~

Wäre nicht der Zeitdruck, könnte Pascal nicht sagen, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um miteinander zu reden. Doch mit Romans Training im Hinterkopf sieht die Sache etwas anders aus und kaum haben sie das Haus betreten, haben sie schon am Küchentisch Platz genommen.  
Eigentlich wäre ihm ja die Couch lieber gewesen. Aber Roman hat einfach die Küche angesteuert und irgendwie hat er damit schon recht – es ist besser, wenn sie einander gegenüber sitzen.  
Ja, das tun sie jetzt. Sie sitzen einander gegenüber und Roman... Roman schweigt.

Pascal muss den Anfang machen, er muss einfach. Schließlich hat er auch mit dem Streit angefangen, gewissermaßen. Außerdem war er derjenige, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hat – derjenige, wegen dem Roman nun hier sitzt, statt in Dortmund auf den Beginn seiner Trainingseinheit zu warten.

„Ich habe dich und Nelly gehört.“

Roman hebt seinen Blick nicht. Er mustert weiterhin seine miteinander verschränkten Hände, die auf dem Tisch ruhen. Und Pascal fühlt sich noch etwas unwohler. Fühlt Roman sich nun belauscht? Hat er das Gefühl, dass er ihm nachspioniert? Oder ist das wirklich eine ganz neutrale Reaktion?  
Okay, nächste Offenbarung. Die Zeit läuft ihnen davon.

„Du hast mir gefehlt. Obwohl du in der Nähe warst... Ich dachte, ich habe dich verloren.“

Nun sieht Roman auf. Seine Miene ist allerdings immer noch völlig emotionslos, Pascal kann nicht ablesen, was dieses Geständnis für ihn bedeutet.  
Weiter. Wenn Roman so stur ist und nichts sagt, dann übernimmt er das eben. Zumindest noch für ein paar Momente – dann ist Roman an der Reihe. Und dann wird Pascal abwarten, egal, wie lange Roman schweigt.

„Ich war einfach so überfordert gestern. Mittlerweile ist mir klar, dass das, was ich gesagt habe, scheiße war, aber...“  
„Du hast gesagt, dass ich Nelly nicht liebe.“

Endlich. Endlich sagt auch Roman etwas. Und nun erkennt Pascal Emotionen: Enttäuschung. Verletztheit.

„Ja. Und das war scheiße von mir. Aber in diesem Moment hat es für mich danach ausgesehen. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich total verbohrt war, aber... Du hast mich hängen gelassen.“

Nun klingt auch er klagend und vorwurfsvoll. So sehr er sich auch bemüht hat – den letzten Satz konnte er nicht vermeiden, auch nicht den vorwurfsvollen Ton.  
Umso mehr überrascht ihn Romans Reaktion.

„Stimmt.“

Für einen Moment sind sie beide ruhig. Sie sehen sich in die Augen, so, als würden sie erwarten, dass sich das Gespräch im Stummen weiter führt.  
Tut es nicht. Sie müssen ihre Gedanken aussprechen und diesmal macht Roman den Anfang.

„Ich habe mich nicht gerade korrekt verhalten gestern. Du hast mir ja geschrieben, was alles los war den ganzen Tag und trotzdem habe ich dir nicht geholfen. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe – und mein Grund war ganz klar nicht der, dass ich Nelly nicht liebe. Im Gegenteil. Ich war k.o. vom Training und dachte, ich kann mich eh nicht richtig um sie kümmern.“  
„Ich war aber auch erschöpft.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund, mir vorzuwerfen, dass mir Nelly nichts bedeutet. Weißt du, wie beschissen sich das angefühlt hat? Wir haben das zusammen geplant, zusammen entschieden – dass wir eine Familie gründen. Und dann behauptest du, dass ich uns nicht als Familie sehe, sondern uns beide als spaßiges Paar, bei dem einer, nämlich du, ein kleines nerviges Anhängsel hat, das ihn tagsüber beschäftigt.“

Der Kloß in Pascals Kehle ist wieder da, erst recht, als er einen Blick auf Romans verkrampfte Hände wirft. Verdammt, er hat ihn wirklich verletzt...  
Aber Roman auch ihn. Sonst wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen.

Darauf kann er nun jedoch nicht beharren. Sie sind kurz davor, den nächsten Streit anzufangen – dabei sollte das doch eine Aussprache werden. Gerade eben noch haben sie sich noch gesagt, was Sache ist, was ihre Beweggründe waren, warum die Situation gestern so eskaliert ist – und nun stehen sie kurz davor, den Streit fortzuführen.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Damit hat Roman offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Er hat sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass er mit einem Gegenangriff von Pascal gerechnet hat. Dementsprechend perplex sieht er ihn nun an und Pascal weiß, dass er sich nun erklären muss.  
Sonst hat Roman das Gefühl, dass er das nur gesagt hat, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Als ich dich heute an der Schule mit Nelly gesehen habe, wurde es mir klar, dass es nicht so ist. Und eigentlich hätte ich dieses Zeichen gar nicht benötigen müssen, eigentlich ist das klar. Aber ich war gestern so fertig und dann bin ich durchgedreht und... Ich habe dich als Feind gesehen, irgendwie. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du gegen mich bist. Und Nelly habe ich auf meiner Seite gesehen, also warst du auch ihr Feind.“

Es fühlt sich kein bisschen erleichternd an, das auszusprechen. Eher beschämend. Mann, mit ein bisschen mehr Selbstbeherrschung seinerseits würden sie jetzt gar nicht hier sitzen.  
Dass Roman daraufhin schweigt, macht es nicht gerade besser. Erst seine nächsten Worte lassen Pascal aufatmen.

„Mir tut es auch leid.“

Sie sehen sich wieder in die Augen und zu Pascals Erleichterung ist die Härte aus Romans Blick verschwunden. Nun wirkt er nur noch erschöpft – also genau so, wie Pascal sich gerade fühlt. Die Nacht war anstrengend und die Offenbarungen sind es erst recht.

„Ich glaube, bis gestern war mir gar nicht so richtig bewusst, wie viel du zu tun hast. Ich habe es gesehen, aber irgendwie habe ich immer gedacht, du packst das problemlos. Gestern dann... Ich glaube, für einen kurzen Moment habe ich es endlich verstanden und habe gesehen, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst – dass ich wieder mehr zu unserer Familie beitragen muss. Aber dann kamen deine Anschuldigungen und da war ich so wütend, dass mir das erst mal wieder egal war.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, wie Romans Hände ein kleines Stück nach vorne zucken – so, als würde er nach seinen Händen greifen wollen und als hätte er sich im letzten Moment davon abgehalten.  
Er hofft einfach, dass er das richtig gedeutet hat. Und seine Ahnung wird bestätigt, als er seine Hände auf Romans legt und sich kurz darauf eine von Romans Händen über seine schiebt.

Ein Schritt. Ein weiterer, kleiner Schritt. Und so viel mehr als alles, worauf er heute Früh noch gehofft hat.  
Romans Lächeln ist noch ein Schritt. So wie seine nächste Feststellung.

„Wir haben uns beide ziemlich scheiße verhalten, mh?“

Nun lächelt auch Pascal. Noch etwas zaghaft, aber ehrlich. Sein Herz rast, rast so unglaublich schnell, er spürt, wie seine provisorisch hochgezogenen Mauern langsam bröckeln.

„Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, jetzt geht die gute Zeit los. Und dann... das.“

Roman drückt seine Hände und es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an – schon alleine durch diese kleine Geste fühlt er sich plötzlich geborgen.

„Ab jetzt wieder, okay? Wir schauen, dass wir es in Zukunft besser hinbekommen, dass wir uns besser arrangieren. Und wenn uns etwas nicht passt, dann reden wir darüber, bevor es zum großen Krieg kommt.“

Zukunft... Sie haben noch eine Zukunft, Roman hat es gerade eben ausgesprochen. Trotzdem will Pascal es noch einmal konkreter hören.

„Du bist also immer noch mein Freund?“

Ganz langsam heben sich Romans Mundwinkel, sein schwaches Lächeln wird zu einem Strahlen. Und dann...  
Dann lacht er. Lacht ihn aus, irgendwie, und trotzdem kommt sich Pascal nicht so vor, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen.

„Mich wirst du nicht los.“  
„Gut.“

~*~*~


	15. Zukunftsmusik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman und Pascal bzw. ihre Teams haben es gestern echt spannend gemacht. Hat keiner von ihnen verlangt, ey :D  
> Hier geht es dafür etwas friedlicher zu.

~*~*~

Romans Selbstbeherrschung ist immer noch ziemlich unterirdisch. Man muss ihm allerdings lassen, dass er bei seinen Wutausbrüchen leiser geworden ist. Leiser und vor allem jugendfreier.  
Das stellt Pascal gerade wieder fest. Er sitzt gerade mit Nelly am Esstisch, sie malen gemeinsam eine der Prinzessinnen in Nellys neuem Malbuch aus. Und von hier aus bekommt er hautnah mit, wie Roman direkt hinter ihnen mit seiner Rührschüssel kämpft. Doch er ist stark – ihm kommt kein einziger Fluch über die Lippen. Nur unverständliches Gegrummel und das ist ein ziemlicher Fortschritt.

Als Nelly die Fläschchen mit Bastelglitzer, die Roman ihr letztens besorgt hat, unter die Lupe nimmt und sich überlegt, mit welchem sie die aktuelle Prinzessin verzieren will, nutzt Pascal die Gelegenheit, um nach seinem verzweifelten Freund zu sehen. Dazu dreht er sich einfach auf seinem Stuhl um und schon sieht er, wie Roman dazu übergeht, den Teig in seiner Schüssel mit der Hand zu kneten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist verbissen, seine Kiefermuskeln angespannt.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Roman.“  
„Doch, muss er.“

Ah, Nelly ist vom Glitzer nicht ganz so abgelenkt wie gedacht. Und sie ist unerbittlich – sie hat keinerlei Mitleid mit Roman, der ganz offensichtliche Schwierigkeiten hat.  
Doch der sieht das tatsächlich ähnlich wie ihre Tochter.

„Ja, ich muss.“

Sturköpfe, alle beide. Bei Nelly ist es verständlich, sie will den Kuchen, den Roman ihnen versprochen hat. Und Roman?  
Seit ihrem großen Streit arrangieren sie sich wesentlich besser. Inzwischen hat jeder seine festen Aufgaben – zum Beispiel macht Roman das Frühstück und Pascal Nellys Haare – und das passt ganz gut. Doch hin und wieder meint Roman, besonders viel Einsatz bringen zu müssen. Das tut er, indem er Aufgaben übernimmt, die sonst eigentlich eher Pascals Aufgaben sind und das auch aus gutem Grund.  
Wie zum Beispiel Kuchenbacken. Pascal fühlt sich echt nicht benachteiligt, wenn er derjenige ist, der meistens das Essen zubereitet, während Roman eher Handlangertätigkeiten übernimmt. Schließlich weiß er, dass ihn das nicht zum Hausfrauchen degradiert – er hatte auch schon die Hauptrolle in der Küche, als er noch gearbeitet hat. Das hat sich nun mal ergeben, weil er wesentlich talentierter ist als Roman und das ist in Ordnung so.

Trotzdem stellt sich Roman immer öfter alleine in die Küche – frei nach dem Motto 'Ich zeige dir, wie gleichberechtigt wir sind'. Meistens geht das ganz gut – er ist kein Küchentalent, aber er hat Erfahrung -, manchmal, so wie heute... Eher nicht.

Aber gut, wenn er meint... Pascal wendet sich wieder Nelly zu, die ihm triumphierend ein Fläschchen mit goldenem Glitzer unter die Nase hält.  
Er hilft einfach, wo er gebraucht wird. Und wenn nur Nelly seine Hilfe in Anspruch nimmt, dann hilft er halt nur Nelly.

Kurz darauf, sie haben gerade Kleber auf die Stelle, die nachher glitzern soll, gestrichen, legen sich Romans Arme um ihn und er bekommt einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf gedrückt. Soll das etwa ein Versöhnungsversuch sein? Ist nicht nötig, er ist nicht wütend, er findet es eher lustig, wie Roman daran verzweifelt, ihm etwas zu beweisen.  
Doch es ist kein Versöhnungsversuch. Das wird Pascal klar, als plötzlich die Teigschüssel vor seinem Gesicht auftaucht.

Es ist ein Hilfeschrei. Aus dem Kuchenteig könnte man ein Haus bauen – wenn man es schaffen würde, den Teig noch zu formen. Okay, ganz so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, aber obwohl er noch nicht einmal weiß, welchen Kuchen Roman plant, erkennt er, dass die Konsistenz nicht so ist, wie sie sein sollte.  
Nun fühlt er auch Romans Atem an seinem Ohr – an dem Nelly abgewandten Ohr, natürlich.

„Wenn du mir hilfst, bedanke ich mich heute Nacht bei dir.“

Für einen Moment überlegt Pascal, ob er das Angebot ausschlagen soll. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass Roman wirklich jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Essen misslingt – und das passiert halt doch immer wieder mal -, absolut kommentarlos ins Auto steigt, um ein Alternativabendessen zu besorgen. Da sollte er auch mal ein Auge zudrücken...  
Okay, und sein Versprechen ist wirklich sehr verlockend.

~*~*~

Es kommt Pascal etwas kindisch vor, doch er fasst seinen Entschluss, während Roman FIFA spielt – weil Roman FIFA spielt. Es ist nicht einmal ein besonders markanter Moment, Roman ist damit beschäftigt, den Ball über das Spielfeld zu treiben, als Pascal seinen Laptop zuklappt und tief durchatmet.  
Ist das wirklich eine gute Entscheidung? An und für sich fühlt sie sich gut an, aber wenn er darüber nachdenkt, was andere Leute dazu sagen würden...

Eine Weile lang beobachtet Pascal seinen Freund dabei, wie er seine Spielfiguren kicken lässt. Erst als die Partie vorbei ist – Roman hat knapp gewonnen -, ist Zeit für Tacheles.  
Es muss Zeit für Tacheles sein. Natürlich könnte er jetzt auch mit Roman plaudern, er könnte für die nächste Partie ins Spiel einsteigen, aber er muss mit ihm reden. Über seinen Entschluss.  
Es hat sich länger angedeutet – es ging eigentlich schon recht bald nach seiner Verletzung los. Während er versucht hat, einen Weg für die Zukunft zu finden, hat er seinen eigenen Weg gefunden.

Pascal stellt seinen Laptop zur Seite, er rückt näher zu Roman. Als der den Arm um ihn legt, ist klar, dass die zweite Option – gemeinsam Zocken – vorübergehend ausgeschlossen ist. Nun haben sie die Wahl zwischen einem ernsten Gespräch oder freiem Palaver.  
Oder auch erst einmal nicht. Romans Finger legen sich an sein Kinn, er drückt seinen Kopf nach oben und Pascal versteht die stumme Aufforderung – er streckt sich Roman entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren.  
Auch eine schöne Alternative. Erst recht, als Roman beide Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn noch näher zieht.

Sie vertiefen den Kuss, ganz langsam, ganz bedächtig, doch dann ist es vorbei mit ihrer Beherrschung, dann drückt Pascal Roman in die Rückenpolster der Couch, während sich seine Hand in seine Haare krallt. Mehr, mehr, mehr bitte.  
Für einen Moment halten sie inne, Pascal lehnt seine Stirn gegen Romans und sie sehen sich atemlos an. Dass schon ein so – verhältnismäßig – kurzer Kuss ausreicht, um sie auf Touren zu bringen... Roman ist und bleibt attraktiv, da kann er einfach nicht widerstehen. Schön, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

Romans Hände gleiten seinen Rücken hinunter, sie packen seine Hüfte. Und Pascal versteht.  
'Fortsetzung im Bett. Jetzt.'

Also, prinzipiell ist er sehr dafür. Das hier war nur ein Anfang, aber ein sehr vielversprechender und wenn sie sich jetzt ins Bett zurückziehen, wird das echt gut. Schon alleine der Gedanke an Roman nackt über ihm, an noch mehr von Romans Küssen, an noch mehr Nähe, würde ausreichen, um ihn zu überzeugen und dass Roman ihm gerade vorgeführt hat, was er gleich noch ausführlicher haben könnte, wirkt erst recht.  
Doch dann fällt ihm etwas ein. Er wollte noch reden. Zumindest kurz – danach können sie ja dort weitermachen, wo sie gerade eben unterbrochen haben.

Gut, er macht das jetzt, er zieht das durch. Damit er es von der Seele hat und sich beruhigt mit Roman im Bett vergnügen kann.  
Auf Abstand geht er dafür jedoch nicht. Solche Gespräche lassen sich leichter in einer festen Umarmung führen, findet er.

„Ich habe mich wieder nach einem Studiengang umgeschaut.“

Umgehend wird Romans Blick fokussiert. Auch er macht keine Anstalten, die Umarmung zu lösen, doch er hat nicht mehr nur noch Sex im Kopf, das merkt Pascal.

„Ist echt scheiße, wenn du währenddessen FIFA zockst.“

Roman öffnet schon den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, um sich zu entschuldigen, vermutlich. Oh, er muss ihm zuvorkommen, das ist nicht so, wie es für Roman aussehen mag. Er fand es eigentlich ganz schön, Roman in seiner Nähe zu haben, während er recherchiert hat – er mag es allgemein, dass sie sich immer wieder nahe sein können, während jeder sein eigenes Ding macht.  
Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass das der entscheidende Punkt war, der Punkt, der ihm geholfen hat, seine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich will das auch. Also, das klingt jetzt danach, als würde ich den ganzen Tag FIFA zocken wollen würde und ganz so schlimm ist es noch nicht, aber... Ich will auch FIFA zocken. Ich will Zeit für Nelly haben. Ich...“

Nun setzt Roman nicht mehr zu einer Antwort an. Er sieht ihn abwartend an und Pascal glaubt, dass der Groschen bei ihm gefallen ist.  
Okay, dann muss er es jetzt nur noch aussprechen. Doch das ist leichter gedacht als getan.

„Ich will nicht studieren.“

So, jetzt ist es raus. Das, was er sich schon seit ein paar Wochen immer wieder gedacht, aber bis dato umgehend wieder verworfen hat – das, was ihm gerade endgültig bewusst wurde, als er Roman beim Zocken zusah.

„Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt, was mir Spaß machen würde – und das Ergebnis war 'das, was ich jetzt mache'. Gab kein Studium, das mich wirklich überzeugt hat, dafür würde mir ein Studium aber so viel Zeit nehmen. Ich könnte nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen mit Nelly malen, mit dir auf der Couch herumhängen oder einfach spontan wegfahren, weil ich ständig – außer vielleicht in den Semesterferien – verdammt viel zu tun hätte. Ich habe jetzt schon genug zu tun, das...“

Romans Hand ist in seinen Nacken gewandert, er massiert ihn sanft. Ansonsten reagiert er nicht groß – er lässt Pascal einfach reden.

„Ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn ich das sage, aber ich bin gerne Fulltime-Papa und Hausmann und mir gefällt das – ich brauche kein Studium, um mich erfüllt zu fühlen.“  
„Du musst dich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen.“  
„Aber... Ich komme mir so faul vor, so unnütz.“

Das ist die Sorge, die er schon die ganze Zeit – seit die ersten Zweifel aufgekommen sind – mit sich herumträgt. Natürlich sagt es sich leicht, dass er auf ein Studium verzichten wird, er ist ja zumindest im Moment nicht darauf angewiesen und es ist wesentlich bequemer, diese zusätzliche Aufgabe wegzulassen. Aber gleichzeitig ist ihm bewusst, dass diese Aufgabe so groß wäre, dass er vermutlich beim besten Willen nicht sein bisheriges Leben weiterführen könnte.  
Inzwischen hat er das aber echt lieb gewonnen.

„Du bist nicht unnütz. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt – du hast schon zwei Aufgaben. Vater sein und Hausmann sein. Das ist nicht 'nichts'. Ich habe mir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, okay? Und ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wir Hilfe bräuchten, wenn du studieren oder arbeiten gehen würdest. Eine Nanny, eine Haushaltshilfe, einen Gärtner... Mir ist es aber wesentlich lieber, wenn wir unter uns bleiben – und wenn Nelly nicht mit einer fremden Person aufwächst, sondern mit einem Vater. Also, schon mit zwei, aber eben mit einem, der viel Zeit für sie hat und einem, der sehr viel Zeit für sie hat.“

Wow, Roman hat sich wirklich intensiv damit auseinandergesetzt. Und er steht auf seiner Seite, er unterstützt ihn, er macht ihm Mut.  
Das fühlt sich echt gut an.

„Sag' mal, wolltest du gar nicht, dass ich studieren gehe?“

Roman fasst das zum Glück so auf, wie es gedacht war – als Scherz. Er grinst, dann küsst er ihn kurz.

„Im Ernst? Ja. Nicht mal, weil es schöner ist, wenn es so weitergeht wie bisher und wir Nelly nicht jemand anderem 'übergeben' müssen. Sondern hauptsächlich deshalb, weil du irgendwie immer unglücklich gewirkt hast, wenn du dich wegen dem Studium informiert hast. Da kam auch nie etwas, was gezeigt hätte, dass du tatsächlich Interesse daran hast. Ich wollte nichts sagen, weil ich... Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dann der Freund bin, der seinen Mann an den Herd fesseln will. Aber ich wollte spätestens dann etwas dazu sagen, wenn du dich für einen Studiengang entschieden hättest. Da hätte ich dann schon gefragt, ob du das wirklich willst.“  
„Das hat man so sehr gemerkt?“  
„Ich schon. Komm schon, ich kenn' dich jetzt ein Weilchen, da fällt einem so was auf. Wenn die Mundwinkel nach unten hängen und du die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig rüber guckst...“

Mit seinem Zeigefinger zeichnet Roman die Spuren seiner angeblich hängenden Mundwinkel nach, so sanft, dass Pascal lachen muss.  
Doch Roman ist noch nicht fertig.

„Ich brauche keinen studierten Freund. Ich brauche nur einen glücklichen Freund. Und wenn du endlich herausgefunden hast, was dich glücklich macht, bin ich auch glücklich. Erst recht, wenn das bedeutet, dass es so weitergeht wie bisher. Damit bin ich nämlich echt zufrieden.“

Pascals Hände legen sich an Romans Wangen, mit dem Daumen streicht er darüber. Mann, er könnte Roman jetzt so viel sagen, sich dafür bedanken, dass er ihm so hilft, dass er ihm den Rücken stärkt und alles. Aber er findet die Worte dafür nicht. Deshalb hofft er, dass Roman einfach so spürt, wie dankbar er ihm ist und dass ihn das wirklich glücklich macht.  
Es kommt an, denkt er. Roman erwidert sein Lächeln, sie sehen sich in die Augen und alles ist gut.

Dann beschließt Pascal, die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.

„Du bist also komplett zufrieden gerade?“  
„Ja, schon. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?“

Er grinst, dann rutscht er auf Romans Schoß. Der grinst ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas überrumpelt.  
Ihre Gesichter kommen sich näher, Pascal hält erst inne, als nur noch wenige Millimeter Luft zwischen Romans und seinen Lippen sind.

„Ich will noch ein Kind mit dir.“

~*~*~


	16. Roter Teppich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es tatsächlich schaffe, aber: Es ist vollbracht! Die nächste Stürki-Geschichte ist fertig geschrieben - tatsächlich bevor ich diese Geschichte hier zu Ende posten konnte. (Wir tun mal so, als würde das primär an meiner Schreibgeschwindigkeit liegen..... :D)  
> Jetzt kommt der schwierige Part, Kapiteleinteilung und so weiter. Ohjeohje :D
> 
> Und zuerst.... Das vorletzte Kapitel an dieser Stelle.

~*~*~

Die Sache mit dem zweiten Kind war bei ihnen nie wirklich Thema. Nur ganz vage – zum Beispiel, als sie in ihr neues Haus eingezogen sind und schon an Nelly gedacht haben, da kam zwischendurch auch die Bemerkung „Und wenn wir dann noch ein Kind haben...“. Aber sonst? Fehlanzeige.  
Tja, das hat sich mit Pascals Scherz geändert. Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell sich eine Schnapsidee in die Realität umsetzen lässt.

Sie sind wieder auf dem Weg zu einem Kinderheim, laufen gerade wieder den Pfad zu einem weißen Gebäude, in dessen Fenster bunte Bildchen hängen. Nur mal informieren, aber wie schnell daraus eine Tochter wird, wissen sie ja dank Nelly.  
Die Idee war gar nicht mal schlecht. Irgendwie war halt doch immer der Gedanke daran da, eine ganz klischeehafte Familie zu werden, mit zwei Kindern. Gut, zwei Väter sind nicht unbedingt klischeehaft, aber... Nelly sollte kein Einzelkind bleiben. Den Gedanken hatten sie immer im Hinterkopf, wirklich darüber nachgedacht haben sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht.  
Danach dann umso mehr. Und – warum nicht? Sie waren sich einig, dass das keine großen Probleme machen sollte, auch weil Pascal sich dafür entschieden hat, Vollzeitvater zu bleiben.

Sie waren sich ziemlich schnell einig. Mal informieren, mal schauen – sie dachten beide daran, wie ihnen ein Kind quasi in die Arme fiel, als sie das das erste Mal planten, doch das erwarten sie für dieses Mal nicht – und wenn es passt, wäre das schon eine Bereicherung für ihr Leben.  
Nelly haben sie auch dazu befragt. Ist vielleicht nicht gerade Standard, aber ihnen war Nellys Meinung wichtig. Pascal hat den Vorschlag gemacht, sich wieder für ein etwas älteres Kind zu entscheiden, Roman hat dem zugestimmt und das würde Nellys Leben ein bisschen auf den Kopf stellen. Auch wenn sie die große Schwester werden würde, macht es einen Unterschied, ob man die große Schwester eines Babys oder eines Kindes wird.

Ihre Tochter hat, wenn auch nach etwas Bedenkzeit, zugestimmt. Aber sie hat ein paar Bedingungen aufgestellt.  
So recht wissen sie noch nicht, inwieweit sie darauf eingehen können oder auch selbst Wünsche haben können. Bei einem Baby könnte man sich ja auch nichts wünschen, allerdings muss man bei einem etwas größeren Kind doch ein paar Entscheidungen treffen, weil zwischen einem Baby und einem Kind schon ein Unterschied ist – ein Baby lebt sich leichter ein, bei einem Kind muss man sehen, ob alles passt.  
Eine Bedingung konnten sie jedoch umgehend akzeptieren: Nelly wollte kein Geschwisterchen aus ihrem alten Heim. 

Deshalb ist das heute nicht das weiße Gebäude, vor dem sie Nelly begegnet sind, sondern ein anderes Kinderheim. Besonders viele Unterschiede gibt es aber nicht – hauptsächlich den, dass ihnen noch kein Kind vor die Füße fiel.  
Ah, und dass er keine Krücken mehr hat, fällt Pascal ein, als er ihren ersten Besuch in einem Kinderheim Revue passieren lässt. Ist wesentlich angenehmer, auch wenn damit die Möglichkeit wegfällt, dass ihr zukünftiges Kind ihn fragt, ob er damit Leute schlagen kann.

Als sie schon fast den Eingang des Heims erreicht haben, kreuzt eine Gruppe Jungs ihren Weg. Sie sind mit einem Fußball beschäftigt, den sie zwischen sich hin und her kicken, doch dann sieht einer von ihnen auf, bemerkt Roman und Pascal und stoppt. Damit hält er auch die anderen Jungs auf und einer nach dem anderen hebt den Kopf.  
Kurzes Schweigen, dann bekommt der vorderste ganz große Augen.

„Bist du Roman Bürki?“

Oh. Also werden sie auch zu diesem Termin zu spät kommen, vermutet Pascal.  
Und damit behält er recht. Kaum bestätigt Roman mit einem Nicken den Verdacht des Jungen, hat er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Fotos, Autogramme – einer von ihnen zaubert plötzlich einen Stift hervor -, Fragen über Fragen... Pascal macht einen Schritt zurück, grinsend beobachtet er seinen sichtlich überforderten Freund. Er war im Hinblick auf das Beratungsgespräch echt nervös und seine kleinen Fans helfen ihm nicht gerade dabei, sich zu beruhigen – und vielleicht überlegt er auch, ob einer von ihnen der sein könnte, der demnächst bei ihnen lebt, ein Teil ihrer Familie wird.  
Noch vor einer Weile wäre eine solche Situation für Pascal verdammt unangenehm gewesen. Ganz so beliebt wie Roman war er noch nicht, aber in Freiburg durfte er schon für das eine oder andere Foto herhalten – bis seine Verletzung kam. Und nun wird er niemals mehr diesen Status erreichen, den Status eines berühmten Fußballers.  
Mittlerweile hat er sich damit abgefunden. Manchmal tut es noch weh, doch in Momenten wie diesen, wenn Roman belagert wird, nicht mehr. Das findet er inzwischen hauptsächlich lustig.

Die Schar bleibt zum Glück recht überschaubar. Ein paar weitere Jungs kommen aus dem Gebäude und holen sich ebenfalls ein Souvenir von Roman, doch scheinbar hat die Gruppe nur ihren engsten Freunden Bescheid gegeben, wer sie besucht.  
Dann gesellt sich auch ein kleinerer Junge zu ihnen. Er fällt Pascal besonders auf, weil er gut einen Kopf kleiner ist als die anderen. Der Größenunterschied wird noch deutlicher, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, um erkennen zu können, worum sich die anderen Jungs gerade versammeln. Doch noch bevor er bemerkt, dass das gar nicht nötig ist, weil der, der hier den Mittelpunkt bildet, über alle hinausragt, werden seine Beobachtungen gewaltsam unterbrochen. Einer der größeren Jungs rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, er stolpert einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Hau ab.“

Das Gesicht des Kleinen verzieht sich, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach unten. Und Pascal kennt diesen Blick – Nelly sieht nicht oft so aus, aber hin und wieder kommt es vor und dann folgt ein Heulkrampf vom allerfeinsten.  
Sein Vaterinstinkt betrügt ihn nicht. Kurz darauf beginnt der Zwerg zu heulen. Sofort dreht sich der Junge, der ihn gestoßen hat, um und schubst ihn noch ein Stück weg, worauf das Heulen noch lauter wird.

Pascals Plan, stiller Beobachter zu bleiben, wird umgehend, noch bevor er ausgereift ist, in Grund und Boden gestampft. Der Kleine dreht sich um die eigene Achse, sucht offensichtlich nach jemandem, der ihm hilft. Und diesen Helfer findet er in Pascal, zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Kaum hat er ihn – also jemanden, der größer ist als die ganzen Jungs und noch nicht belagert – entdeckt, stolpert er auf ihn zu, bis er die Arme um sein Bein schlingt. Das heile, immerhin.

„Passt du auf mich auf?“

Wie soll er da nein sagen? Auch wenn er gerade nicht wusste, wie er eingreifen sollte, hatte er Mitleid mit dem Dreikäsehoch. Und wenn der speziell ihn aufsucht und um Hilfe bittet...  
Pascal legt seine Hand auf den Kopf des Kleinen, er tätschelt ihn kurz.

„Klar. Hier bist du in Sicherheit.“

Mehr will der Kleine gar nicht hören. Das Schluchzen verstummt, er schmiegt seinen Kopf an Pascals Hüfte und umklammert weiterhin sein Bein. Gut, wenn das alles ist...  
Nun verschafft sich Pascal wieder einen Überblick über die Lage bei seinem Freund. Die Gruppe lichtet sich langsam – zumindest gehen die Jungs allmählich auf Abstand, weil Roman wohl bald alle Wünsche erfüllt hat.

Tatsächlich. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis Roman die Kappe auf den Stift setzt, den Stift einem der Jungen überreicht und entschuldigend lächelt.

„Wir müssen jetzt weiter.“

Auch das allgemeine Gejammere, das darauf folgt, erinnert ihn an zuhause. Doch der Umgang mit Nelly hat sie bereits abgehärtet – Roman behält sein entschuldigendes Lächeln bei und bahnt sich einen Weg zur Eingangstüre.  
Kurz sieht Pascal an seinem Bein herab. Dort hängt immer noch der kleine Junge und sieht nun mit ganz großen Augen zu ihm hoch. Schon ziemlich niedlich... Wäre da nicht der Zeitdruck. Allmählich wird Pascal ungeduldig. Und deshalb kann er nicht mehr allzu viel Mitleid mit dem Kleinen haben.

„Hopp.“

Das und ein Klopfen auf seine Schulter machen dem Zwerg klar, was er will: Sein Bein zurück. Kurz hofft er noch auf die Kraft seines traurigen Blickes, doch dann gibt er auf und lässt los.  
Nun kann Pascal endlich zu Roman gehen, der schon die Türe offen hält und nervös in die Richtung seines Fanclubs schielt, der immer noch lauernd dort steht, wo er ihn stehen gelassen hat.

Als die Türe hinter ihnen zufällt und sie sich schnellen Schrittes dem Büro ihrer Ansprechpartnerin nähern, ist Pascal schon irgendwie erleichtert.

~*~*~

„Was denkst du, was Nelly von dem Namen 'Monster I' hält?“  
„Damit ihr neues Geschwisterchen 'Monster II' werden kann?“

Das Gespräch in diesem Heim war wesentlich angenehmer als das vor Nellys Adoption. Hätten sie im anderen Heim auch so eine nette Ansprechpartnerin gehabt... Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie dann jetzt schon ein zweites Kind. Aber gut, Pascal will sich nicht beklagen, es hat ja mit Nelly trotzdem geklappt, sie haben das tollste Kind dieses Kinderheims aus dieser Einrichtung gerettet und es läuft so gut, dass sie trotz allem ein zweites Kind wollen.  
Dafür war das Gespräch auch wesentlich ausführlicher. Pascal hat zwischendurch den Raum verlassen, um Nelly kurz anzurufen und ihr mitzuteilen, dass es noch etwas dauern wird, bis sie nach Hause kommen. Natürlich hat sie ihn sofort gelöchert, ob sie schon ein nettes Kind gefunden haben und hat ihm, als er verneint hat, noch einmal ihre Wunschliste diktiert. Kein blöder Junge, am liebsten gar kein Junge, aber auch keine Zicke, kein Baby, das den ganzen Tag schreit und das ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht...  
Was sich beim Geschlecht und Charakter von Nellys neuem Geschwisterchen machen lässt, kann Pascal noch nicht sagen, da will er auch nichts versprechen. Doch die Zusage, dass sie kein Baby adoptieren werden, kann er machen. Nicht nur, weil sie nicht besonders scharf darauf sind, einen kleinen, übermäßig pflegebedürftigen Schreihals zuhause zu haben – dank Nelly wissen sie, dass ältere Kinder in Kinderheimen eher nicht berücksichtigt werden. Je älter sie werden, desto unbeliebter werden sie bei möglichen neuen Eltern und diesem Trend wollen Roman und er entgegen wirken.

Nun sind sie endlich fertig mit dem Gespräch. Draußen dämmert es schon und Roman hat gerade eben gut gelaunt vorgeschlagen, auf das Kochen heute Abend zu verzichten und stattdessen beim nächsten Fast-Food-Tempel vorbeizufahren.  
Ja, Roman ist wirklich gut gelaunt und auch das ist ein Unterschied zum letzten Gespräch dieser Art. In Nellys Kinderheim ist er bei dieser Beratung auf seinem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht, hat Pascal damit noch nervöser gemacht als sowieso schon... Hätten sie nicht zuvor schon Nelly getroffen und auf den ersten Blick ihr Herz an sie verschenkt, hätten sie wohl danach beschlossen, vielleicht die Adoption lieber im Tierheim zu machen.  
Heute dagegen war Roman die ganze Zeit interessiert, hat viele Fragen gestellt, hat gelacht – und Pascal auch, natürlich. Doch schon alleine dass Roman viel lockerer war, hat das Gespräch wesentlich angenehmer gemacht.

Sie werden ein zweites Kind adoptieren. Dazu werden sie in den nächsten Tagen wiederkommen – nachmittags, jetzt ist es schon zu spät – und ein paar der Knirpse hier kennenlernen, um herauszufinden, welcher in ihre Familie passt. 'Lasst euch ruhig Zeit', meinte ihre Beraterin, 'es soll ja dann wirklich passen.' und diese Einstellung war echt ermutigend.

Plötzlich legt Roman den Arm um seine Schulter, ganz nonchalant und unverfänglich. Am liebsten würde Pascal ja jetzt seinen Arm um Romans Hüfte schlingen, doch das ist tabu, das weiß er. Also beschränkt er sich darauf, sich im Laufen gegen seinen Freund zu lehnen.  
Mann, irgendwie ist er gerade echt optimistisch und auf eine ganz unaufgedrehte Art und Weise echt gut drauf. Alles ist gut, alles wird gut und das Leben ist schön.

Sie sind schon fast beim großen Tor angelangt, durch das sie vor ein paar Stunden das Kinderheimgelände betreten haben, als hinter ihnen ein Trappeln ertönt. Oder lauter wird? Erst als Pascal die Schritte bewusst wahrnimmt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er vorher unterbewusst ebendieses Trappeln wahrgenommen hat.  
Und auf einmal hängt etwas an seinem Bein. Jemand, um genau zu sein. Der kleine Junge von vorher, stellt Pascal fest, als er nach unten auf den schwarzen Haarschopf sieht.

Ein Schniefen ertönt, kurz denkt Pascal, dass der Kleine nun seine Rotznase an seiner Hose abwischen wird. Er tut es nicht und Pascal ist ihm sehr dankbar dafür.  
Stattdessen wimmert er.

„Lasst mich nicht alleine!“

Pascal sieht Roman an, dessen verwirrter Blick zwischen ihm und dem Knirps hin und her geht.

„Beschützt mich bitte.“

Verdammt.  
Roman hatte vorher schon ein paar 'Anfragen' – seine Fans haben ihn gefragt, ob er von einem von ihnen der Vater werden will. Da fiel es ihm noch recht leicht, abzulehnen, zumindest hatte Pascal das Gefühl. Hier dagegen...  
Der Kleine tut ihm echt leid. Schon vorher, als er von den anderen Jungs so mies behandelt wurde, wurde sein Beschützerinstinkt geweckt und nun, wo er erneut seine Hilfe gesucht hat, wird es noch schwerer, ihn zu unterdrücken.

Er braucht Hilfe. Er bettelt sie darum an, mit ihnen mitkommen zu dürfen, weil er ihren Schutz will, weil er ihnen vertraut, weil er sich von ihnen Geborgenheit wünscht – nicht, weil einer von ihnen ein bekannter Fußballer ist.  
Ihm fehlt Rückhalt, vermutlich. Eltern, die hinter ihm stehen, ein geborgenes, liebevolles Zuhause, etwas Abstand zu Jungs, für die er höchstens ein Spielball ist.

Wieder sieht Pascal zu Roman. Doch überraschenderweise blickt dieser nicht mehr verwirrt drein. Er lächelt leicht und als er Pascals Blick bemerkt, nickt er.  
Er nickt. Er gibt ihm die Zustimmung.  
Und im nächsten Moment versteht Pascal, für was.

Pascal löst vorsichtig die Arme des Kleinen von seinem Bein, dann geht er in die Hocke.  
Als sich die kurzen Arme um ihn schlingen und der Junge sein Gesicht an seine Schulter presst, weiß Pascal, dass er schon verloren hat, dass er jetzt nicht mehr Nein sagen kann – dass der Kleine seinen Willen bekommen wird.  
Es fühlt sich nicht wie eine Niederlage an.

~*~*~


	17. Ende gut, nicht alles ist Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was lange währt...?  
> Ich dachte, ich poste das letzte Kapitel, sobald die nächste Stürki-Geschichte in den Startlöchern steht. Das hat sich nun noch etwas verzögert - aber ich wollte euch nicht weiter warten lassen. Alsoooo gibt es vorerst etwas anderes - nämlich Frustikuss: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123916/chapters/37668119 . Und die nächste Stürki-Geschichte kommt bald! \o/
> 
> Damit wären wir nun also beim letzten Kapitel von Rudelbildung. Ganz dickes Danke an alle, die die beiden Jungs und mich (und in diesem Fall auch ihre Knirpse) auf ihrem Weg begleitet haben! Danke für die Klicks, die Kommentare, die Kudos, Herzchen, Sterne....  
> Dankeschön ♥

~*~*~

In Jonas' Kinderzimmer, aus dem die Sirene kommt, erwartet sie ein Anblick, der so eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde haben sie den Kleinen ins Bett gebracht, eigentlich sollte er dort noch liegen und friedlich schlafen. Und Nelly sollte in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, in ihrem eigenen Bett sein, am besten ebenfalls schlafend.  
Stattdessen steht Jonas heulend im Bett und Nelly steht davor, mit verschränkten Armen und strengem Blick.

Versucht sie gerade, ihn durch Strenge zum Schweigen zu bringen? Schade, dass sie das ausgerechnet in der Nacht ausprobieren muss. Meistens ist Nelly nämlich eine echt gute große Schwester, die Jonas sogar in Extremfällen ihren Hasen ausleiht, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Pascal bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Als er die Situation erfasst hat, dreht er sich zu Roman um.  
Sämtliche Fluchtgedanken werden sofort unterbunden – Jonas hat sie gesehen. Und nun wird sein wortloses Geheule zu einem Klagelied.

„Sie war gemein zu mir!“

Oh nein. Wären sie nicht so verantwortungsvolle Väter, würden sie sich jetzt wirklich aus dem Staub machen. Nicht nur, dass Jonas total aufgelöst ist – es gab auch noch einen Geschwisterstreit. So etwas mitten in der Nacht macht nun wirklich keine Freude.  
Jedes Mal, wenn sich die beiden in die Haare bekommen, überlegt Pascal, ob er sie nicht einfach damit alleine lassen sollte. Damit sie sich streiten, bis die Fetzen fliegen und vor allem bis die Sache ein für alle Mal geklärt ist. Doch schon alleine der Vortrag seiner Mutter zu diesem Thema hat ihm gezeigt, dass das nicht ganz so einfach ist und dieser Vortrag hat seine Erinnerungen an seine Streits mit seiner Schwester wieder wachgerufen. Ja, so einfach geht das wirklich nicht. Irgendwie findet man immer etwas Neues, wegen dem man sich die Köpfe einschlagen kann.

Okay, Augen zu und durch. Den Streit beenden, die Kinder beruhigen, damit sie alle möglichst bald wieder in ihre Betten kommen. Dabei denkt Pascal noch nicht mal an sein eigenes Wohl – zumindest nur indirekt, denn im Moment macht ihm am meisten Sorgen, dass seine Knirpse morgen unausgeschlafen sind, wenn sie nicht bald Frieden in dieses Kinderzimmer bekommen.  
Pascal tritt also ins Kinderzimmer, Roman folgt ihm. Und das sieht Nelly als Aufforderung, um sich zu wehren.

„Gar nicht!“

Mh. Nelly ist in Jonas' Zimmer, Jonas heult...

„Dein Bruder heult also einfach so?“  
„Ja! Heulsuse.“

Während das Jaulen vom Bett noch lauter wird, macht Pascal sich mal wieder die geistige Notiz, seiner Tochter gegenüber auf Ironie zu verzichten. Sie versteht das noch nicht.  
Oder sie versteht es und tut so, als ob nicht, ganz sicher ist Pascal sich da immer noch nicht.

„Die hat gesagt, dass unter meinem Bett Monster sind!“  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht!“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, wie Roman die Arme in die Seite stemmt. Und nicht nur er liest das 'Wir klären das. Aber schnell.' heraus, auch bei ihren Kindern kommt die Botschaft an. Nelly fährt mit ihren Rechtfertigungen fort.

„Ich habe nur laut überlegt, was wäre, wenn Monster unter dem Bett wären.“

Was wäre, wenn... Pascal verflucht denjenigen, der Nelly den Konjunktiv beigebracht hat (hups, das war eventuell er selbst), weil sie das zwar inzwischen kapiert, aber der Kleine noch nicht. Tja, sie erzählt nun mal gerne Gruselgeschichten und Jonas bekommt dabei immer Angst.  
Es ist zum Glück nicht immer so. Nelly erzählt Jonas auch liebend gerne Geschichten, die ihm Freude machen, sie hat sich sogar schon Superhelden für ihn ausgedacht. Leider macht es ihr wohl Spaß, hin und wieder ihrem kleinen Bruder einen Schrecken einzujagen und mit ihrer lebendigen Erzählweise schafft sie das bei ihm spielend leicht.

Roman seufzt, dann geht er zum Bett hinüber und kniet sich davor. Jonas kreischt und Nelly kichert unterdrückt.

„Papa, nicht!“

Nun muss also auch er einschreiten... Pascal folgt Roman, er hebt Jonas von seinem Bett herunter und nimmt ihn auf den Arm. Anschließend macht er einen Schritt zurück, damit Jonas sehen kann, dass kein Tentakel unter dem Bett hervor schießt, der Roman packen will.

„Hier ist nichts. Nur ein Puzzleteil.“

Mit diesen Worten zieht Roman ein großes Puzzleteil unter dem Bett hervor und setzt sich auf seine Beine. Pascal spürt, wie Jonas tief ausatmet. Nelly hat es wieder geschafft, sie hat ihm richtig viel Angst gemacht und bis gerade eben hat er ihr geglaubt.  
Aufmunternd wippt Pascal ihn auf und ab, Jonas' verkrampfter Griff in seinem T-Shirt lockert sich allmählich.

„Alles sicher. Schau, wir stehen ja auch auf dem Boden und uns passiert nichts.“

Das wird Jonas erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Sein Blick gleitet von Roman, der ihn vom Boden aus anlächelt, über seine Schwester, deren Miene etwas enttäuscht ist, weil der Kleine sich so schnell beruhigt hat, zurück zu Pascal. Dann lässt er sich so abrupt in Nellys Richtung fallen, dass Pascal ins Straucheln gerät und es gerade noch so schafft, ihn langsam abzusetzen.  
Mit einem Satz ist Jonas bei Nelly und ehe sie sich versehen, schlagen die beiden aufeinander ein, kratzen sich, ziehen sich an den Haaren...

Pascal tauscht einen Blick mit Roman aus. Sein Freund lächelt ihn an, doch in diesem Lächeln liegt ganz eindeutig eine Spur Verzweiflung.  
Hach ja, eine ganz normale Nacht im Hause Stürki.


End file.
